Enfal Suresi/HBFTK
SÛRE-İ ENFAL Medine-i Münevvere'de nazil olan sûrelerdendir. Altmış altı âyeti hâvidir. Enfal suresi 1. Ayet بسِۡمِِِٱللِِِٱلرَّحۡمَـٰنِِ ٱلرَّحِيمِِ يسَْألَوُنكََِِ عَنِِِ الأنَفَالِِِ قلُِِِ الأنَفَالُِِ للله وَالرَّسُولِِ ! Ashabın emval-i ganaimin ahkâmından sana sual eder. Sen onlara hitaben «Emval-i ganimetin umur ve hususu Allahü Tealâ'ya ve resûlüne mahsustur» de ki, onlar emval-i ganimetin taksiminde kendi reylerinin methali olmadığını bilsinler. Yani; «Emval-i ganimeti Allah'ın emri veçhüzere resûlü taksim eder, hariç kimsenin reyine müracaat etmez» demekle taksimin sana mahsus olduğunu beyan et ki, ashabın taksim hususuna karışmasınlar. Cihadın meşruiyetinden maksad-ı aslî; ilâ-yı kelimetullah olup emval-i ganimet maksad-ı aslî olmayıp din-i İslâmı muhafaza ve cemaat-i islâmiyeyi himaye üzerine zaid bir atiye-i ilâhiye olduğu cihetle emval-i ganimete n e f i l ıtlak olunmuştur. Çünkü nafile; asıl maksat üzerine zaid olan şeye ıtlak olunur. Emval-i ganimetten intifa' ancak bu ümmete mahsus olduğundan ganimetle intifa' bu ümmetin fezâilinden ma'duddur. Fahri Râzi, Kaazî, Hâzin ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanlarına nazaran âyetin sebeb-i nüzulü; (Bedir) gazasında ehl-i İslâmın iğtinam ettikleri emval-i ganimetin taksimi muhacirine mi veyahut ensâra mı ait olduğunda ihtilâf, etmeleridir. Yakut sebeb-i nüzul; Resûlullah, harbe teşvik için a'dâya hücum edenlere emval-i ganimetten sehimlerinden ziyade birşey vereceğini vaad buyurması üzerine ashabın gençleri muharebeye müsaraatla a'dânın yetmişini katil ve diğer yelmişini esir aldılar ve ashabın ihtiyarları, vücuh ve a'yanları da Islâmın bayrağı altında ihtiyat sınıfında ve safında bulundular. Harp bitince gençler, Resûlullah'tan vaad-i nebevilerini ifa etmek üzere nefil istemişlerdi. Vücuh ve a'yan da «Bizim size kuvvetüzzahr olmamız ve İslâm'ın bayrağını himaye etmemiz ve size ilticâgâh olmamız emval-i ganimette müsavat üzere iştirakimizi icab eder. Binaenaleyh; sizin fazla istemeye hakkınız yoktur» diyerek müdafaaları üzerine âyetin nazil olduğu mervidir. Yahut sebeb-i nüzul; (Bedir) gazasında hazır bulunmayan sekiz kimse ki üçü muhacirinden, beşi ensardandır. Resûlullah'ın emval-i ganimetten onlara sehim vermesi üzerine bazı ashabın, bulunmayanların ganimette hakları olmayacağını dermeyan etmeleri üzerine onların müdafaasını kat' ve Resûlullah'ın taksimde isabetini beyan etmek üzere âyetin nazil olduğu mervidir. Çünkü; harbe hazır olmayan sekiz kimsenin her birerlerini Resûlullah'ın o vakitte mühim birer hizmette istihdam etmesine binaen ganimette hissedar olmaları umur-u lâzımedendi. Binaenaleyh; bu sekiz kimseye verilecek ganimet müdafaa mahalli değildir. Hazır olmayan muhacirinden birisi Hz. Osman'dır. Resûlullah o vakit hasta olan Hz. Osman'ın zevcesini —ki kerime-i afife-i Resûlullahtır. — onun hizmetinde terketmiştir. Diğer ikisi de (Talha) ile (Said b. Zeyd)'dir. Resûlullah bunları Şam'dan gelecek olan Kureyş'in kervanını taharri için Şam cihetine göndermiş ve ensardan (Ebu Lübabe)'yi de Medine'de halife olarak terketmiş ve diğerlerini de böyle mühim birer vazifeye tayin buyurmuşlardır. Binaenaleyh; onların ganimette müşterek olmaları haklı ve zaruriydi. Bu âyet-i celilenin emval-i ganimetin humusu beytülmale ait olduğunu beyan eden âyetle mensuh olduğunu söyleyenler varsa da sahih olan; âyet muhkemdir, mensuh değildir. Çünkü; emval-i ganimetin beşte birinin beytülmale ait olduğunu beyan eden âyet emval-i ganimetin masrafını beyan eder. Bu âyet ise emval-i ganimeti masrafına sarfedecek ve masrafını tayin edecek, ancak Allahü Tealâ ve Resûlullah olup başka kimsenin re'yi ve methali olmadığını beyan ettiğinden âyetlerin hükümleri başka başkadır. Şu halde iki hükmü beyan, lâzım olduğundan âyetin hükmü bakîdir, mensuh değildir. Hulâsa; ashab-ı kiramın emval-i ganimetin keyfiyet-i taksiminden suâl ettikleri ve taksim hususu Allah-u Tealâ'ya ve resûlüne ait olduğu ve Resûlullah'a iktidaen emir-i harp ve imam-ül müslimîn olan zatın harbe teşvik için bazı kimselere emval-i ganimetten diğerlerinden fazla sehim vermesi caiz olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ emval-i ganimetin taksimi ve sair umur ve hususu kendinin emri üzerine resûlüne ait olduğunu beyandan sonra emval-i ganimeti taksim, resûlüne ait olunca ehl-i iman üzerine terettüb eden vazifeyi beyan etmek üzere: فَاتقَّوُاْ اللهِوَأصَْلِحُوِاِْذَاتَِ بيِْنِكُمِْ وَأطَِيعوُاْ الله وَرَسُولَهُِِإِن كُنتمُ مُّؤْمِنِينَِِ﴿1﴾ buyuruyor. münazaadan korkun, Allah-u Tealâ'ya ittikaa edin, beyninizde vâki olan fesadı ıslah edin, eğer mümini- kâmilseniz Allahü Tealâ'ya ve resûlüne itaat edin. Yani; emval-i ganimetin taksimi ve tasarrufu ve emr-i muhafazası Allah'a ve resûlüne ait olunca ey müminler ! Sizin için vazife: ganaim hakkında münazaayı terk, Allah'a ve resûlüne itaat edip muhalefetten bilkülliye içtinab etmekle Allah'tan korkmaktır. Binaenaleyh; ganaimde şeytan'ın iğvâsıyla yekdiğerinize karşı hasıl olan husumet ve iğbirarı terkle nefsinizi ve beyninizi ıslah edin ki, Resûlullah'a muhalefeti terketmiş olasınız ve cümle evamir ve nevâhîde Allah'a ve resûlüne itaat edin ki, ganaimde yekdiğerinizin hukukuna tecavüz etmeyesiniz ve bu suretle aranızda vaki olan iğbirar tamamen zail olsun. Kemal-i iman; Allah-u Tealâ'ya ittikaa ve resûlüne itaat ve ıslah-ı beyn ve cümle emir ve nehye inkıyad etmeyi icab ettirdiğinden Cenab-ı Hak bunların her üçünü imana ta'lik buyurmuş ve «Eğer müminseniz bunları işleyin» demiştir. Şu halde Allah'tan korkmayan ve ıslah-ı zatülbeyn eylemeyen, Allah'a ve resûlüne itaat etmeyen kimse mümin-i kâmil olamaz. Zira şu üç şey; envâ'-ı hayratın camiası olduğundan bunlara riayet etmek her mümin üzerine vaciptir; Hulâsa; bir şeyin Allah'a ve resûlüne mahsus olduğunu bilince müminler için o hususta münazaaya cüret etmemek ve vâki olan hatanın izalesiyle hallerini ıslah eylemek ve bilcümle umur ve hususta Allah-u Tealâ'ya ve resûlüne itaat etmek iman-ı kâmilin şeraitinden olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Enam 2. Ayet Vâcib Tealâ Allah'a ve resûlüne itaat, imanın iktizasından olduğunu beyan ettiği gibi mümin-i kâmil olanların sıfatlarını ve bazı hallerini dahi beyan etmek üzere : إنِمََّاِالْمُؤْمِنوُنَِِالَّذِينَِِإِذَاِذكُِرَِ اللهِوَجِلتَِِْقلُوُبهُُمِْ وَإِذَا تلُِيتَِِْعَليَْهِمِِْآيَاتهُُِِزَادَتهُْمِِْإيِمَانًا وَعَلَىِرَ بهِِمِِْ يَتوََكَّلوُنَِِ﴿2﴾ buyuruyor. mümin-i kâmil şol kimseler ki, Allah-u Tealâ zikrolunduğünda onların kalpleri korkar, onlar üzerine Allah'ın âyetleri tilâvet olunduğunda imanları tezayüd eder ve onlar ancak Rablerine tefviz-i umur ederler. Yani; Allah'a ve resûlüne muhalefet edip emirlerine itaat etmeyen kimseler mümin-i kâmil olmadılar, belki mümin-i kâmil ancak şol kimseler ki, onların indinde Allah-u Tealâ zikrolunduğunda Allah'ın azamet ve celâletini hatırlayarak kalpleri korkar ve vücutları ürperir. Binaenaleyh; Allah'ın ikaabından havf ve haşyet ettiklerinden, evamir-i ilâhiyeye dikkat ve imanın levazımından olan itaati lâyıkı veçhüzre yerine getirirler ve onlar üzerine âyât-ı ilâhiye tilâvet olunduğunda o âyetler imanlarını ziyade eder. Şu evsafı haiz olan kimseler ancak Rablerine itimad eder ve Rablerinin gayrı hiçbir kimseye ve esbab-ı nakısa ve âdiye gibi bir, takım vesaile itimad etmezler ve umurları gerek korkulu olsun ve gerekse ümid ettikleri şeyler olsun cümlesini mürebbileri olan Rablerine tefviz ederler ve husulünü ondan beklerler. Çünkü; onun gayrı o şeyi halk edecek bir halik yoktur. Bu âyet-i celile; imanın ziyadeyi kabul edeceğine delâlet ederse de bu kabul zarnan-ı saadete mahsustur. Çünkü; zaman-ı saadette vahiy gelip ahkâm yevmen feyevmen tezayüd ettiği cihetle ashab-ı kiramın imanları ahkâm tezayüd ettikçe tezayüd ederdi. Amma zaman-ı saadetten sonra vahiy munkati' olup ahkâm tekemmül ettiği cihetle mü'menünbih takarrür ettiğinden imanın ziyadelenmesi mümkün değildir. Çünkü; dinin tekemmülü cihetiyle ahkâm tezayüd etmediğinden imanda tezayüd olamaz. Lâkin imanın tezâyüdü kuvvet ve zaaf cihetinden her zaman mümkün olup zaman-ı saadete münhasır değildir. Çünkü; âyetlerin tilâvetiyle ve delâil ve hücec ü berahînin tezahürü sebebiyle insanın yakîni kuvvet bulur ve itmi'nanı ziyade olur. Binaenaleyh; kuvvet cihetinden iman tezayüd eder ve âyetteki ziyadenin bu manâca ziyade olması ihtimalden baid değildir. Şu tevcihe ihtiyaç; imanın tasdik-i kalbî ve ikrar-ı lisânîden ibaret olduğuna veyahut tasdik-ı kalbiden ibaret olduğuna nazarandır. Amma iman; tasdik-i kalbi ve ikrar-ı lisânı ve cevarihle amelden ibaret olduğuna nazaran imanın her zaman ziyade ve noksanı kaabildir. Çünkü; amel imandan cüz olunca amel ne kadar ziyade olursa iman da o kadar ziyade, ve amel ne kadar noksan olursa iman da o kadar noksan olur. Şu mezhebe nazaran âyet-i celilenin hükmü zaman-ı saadete münhasır olmaz. Lâkin ehl-i sünnet indinde amel, asl-ı imandan cüzi değildir, belki imanın kemâlinden cüzdür. Binaenaleyh; iman ziyadeyi ve noksanı kabul etmez. *** Vâcib Tealâ iman-ı kâmilin şartlarından kalbe müteallik olan ahvalin bazısını beyandan sonra a'mâl-ı zahireden bazılarını beyan etmek üzere : الَّذِينَِ يقُِيمُونَِِالصَّلاةََِ وَمِمَّاِرَزَقْناَهُمِْ ينُفِقوُنَِِ﴿3﴾ِأوُْلَئكَِِ هُمُِِ الْمُؤْمِنوُنَِِ حَقًّاِ لَّهُمِْ دَرَجَا تِِ عِندَِِ رَبهِِمِِْ وَمَغْفِرَةِ وَرِزْقِ كَرِيمِِ﴿4 buyuruyor. imanın kâmilleri sol kimselerdir ki, onlar, üzerlerine farz olan namazı eda ve merzuk oldukları rızklarından fukaraya infak ederler. İşte şu evsafı cami olanlar hak ve sadık olarak müminlerdir. Onlar için Rableri indinde dereceleri vardır ki, hataları affolunur ve onlar için Cennet'te rızk vardır ki, o rızk onlar hakkında ayn-ı ikram ve ta'zîmdir. Yani; mümin-i kâmillerin haiz oldukları evsaf-ı âliyeden birisi de salât-ı mefruzeyi hudut, erkân ve şeraitine riayet ederek evkaatında te'hir etmeksizin edaya müsaraat etmeleridir ve bizim kendilerine verdiğimiz rızklarından şer'an infakı lâzım olan mahallere Allah'ın emri veçhüzere infak ettikleri gibi fukaraya nafile sadaka vermek ve zekâtlarını masrafına eda etmek ve mescid, mektep, medrese, köprü ve çeşme gibi hayrat ve müberrâta malik oldukları emvalden bir miktarını sarfetmekten çekinmeyenlerdir, îşte kalplerinde itikaad-ı sahih ve a'zalarında amel-i salih olan ve mallarını fukaraya ve hayrata sarf eden ehl-i iman; mümin-i kâmillerdir ve imanları sabit ve sadıktır ki, imanlarında asla şek ve şüpheleri yoktur. Çünkü; imanlarının muktezasını lâyıkıyla işlemek, imanları yakin üzere olup şekküzere olmadığına delâlet eder. Ehl-i iman için Rableri indinde mahfuz dereceleri ve kendilerinden sudur eden hatalarının af ve mağfiret olunması ve onlar için hazırlanmış meşakkatsiz rızkları vardır. Herkesin ameli işlemeye sa'yi, farklı olduğu gibi âhirette derecelerinin dahi farklı olacağına işaret için âyette (درجاة) lâfzı cemi' sıyğasıyla varid olmuştur. Zira; Cennet'te derece amel mukabilinde olacağından herkesin derecesi ameline göre olacaktır ve Resûlullah'ın ( ان ِفىِالجنة ماةدرجة مابين كل درجتينِماةعام) hadis-i şerifi de Cennet'te derecelerin mütefavit olduğuna delâlet eder. Yani «Cennet'te yüz derece vardır. Her derecenin arası yüz senelik yol» demektir. Herkesin dereceleri beyninde fark olması aklen dahi lâzımdır. Çünkü; ameli az olan kimsenin derecesinin ameli çok olan kimseye müsavi olması adalete münafidir. Hatta emr-i dünyada bile ekseriyetle insanlar sa'yi miktarı mükâfat görürler. Binaenaleyh; sa'yi miktarı mükâfatını vermeyen kimse zulümle itham olunur. Cennet'in rızklarında kesbetmek meşakkati olmadığı gibi me'kûlât ve meşrubatında gam, gussa ve hazımsızlık gibi kederi mucip birşey dahi olmayıp sırf lutûftan ibaret olduğuna işaret için âyette rızık kerem sıfatıyla tavsif olunmuş ve ehl-i Cennet'in derecelerine ve mağfiretlerin ve rızıklarının kesretine ve azametine işaret için kesrete ve azamete delâlet eden tenvinle (وَمَغْفِرَةِ وَرِزْ قِ كَرِي مِ) varid olmuştur. Fahr-i Râzi; Hâzin ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanları veçhile mümin olan kimsenin «Ben hakka müminim» demesi lâzım olduğuna İmam-ı A'zam Hazretleri bu âyetle istidlal etmiştir. Zira; bu âyette Allah-u Tealâ mümin olanların hakka mümin olmalarıyla hükmettiğinden bir müminin «Ben müminim inşaallah» demesi caiz olmaz. Çünkü; bu kelâm şekke delâlet edip imanda ise şek kafiyen caiz olmadığından mümin olan kimsenin imanım beyan sadedinde şekke delâlet eden kelâmla ifade-i meram etmesi caiz olamaz. İnfakın farz, vacip, nafile ve vücuh-u birrin cümlesine şamil olduğuna işaret için âyette mutlak olarak varid olmuş ve muktedir olan kimseler için devam üzere infakın lüzumuna işaret olmak üzere (ينُفِقوُنَِ) istimrara ve devama delâlet eden muzari sıygasıyla inzal ve Rab lâfz-ı şerifinin ehli imana izafetiyle şereflerine ve kadirlerinin âlî olduğuna işaret olunduğu gibi derecât, Rableri indinde mahfuz olduğunu beyanla vaad olunan derecâtın ziyadan emin ve husulü muhakkak olduğuna dahi işaret olunmuştur. Bu âyet-i celilede beyan olunan ahkâm-ı hamse ki, havfullah, imanın ziyade olması, tevekkül-ü tam, salâtı eda ve infaktır. Bunlardan havfullahla tevekkül-ü tamda tekâlif-i ilâhiyenin cümlesi dahil olduğundan Cehennem azabından necat bulup derecât-ı aliyâta nail olmanın şu ahkâma hasrolunması tekâlif-i saireye devam etmemeyi icab etmez. Çünkü şu ahkâm-ı hamseye devam; ancak cemi-i tekalife devamla olabileceğinden ahkâm-ı saireden bazısını fevteden kimseye bu âyetin ahkâmına bihakkın riayet etti denilemez. Şu kadar ki, tekâlif-i ilâhi}te içinden bu beşini zikir bunların şereflerine işaret içindir. Hulâsa; bihakkın mümin olabilmek için Allah'ın âyetleri tilâvet olunduğunda Allah'tan korkmak ve kalbi ürpermek ve her umurunu Allah'a tefviz etmek ve salât-ı mefruzayı eda ve zekâtı i'tâ eylemek icab ettiği bu âyetten müstefad dlan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ'nın Bedir Gazasında ehl-i imana vermiş olduğu emval-i ganimeti taksim hususunda ashabın ihtilâf etmesi üzerine ganimetin taksimi Resûlullah'a ait olduğu beyan olunup Resûlullah da emr-i ilâhi üzerine alesseviye taksim edince bilfiil harbe hazır olanlar bu taksimi kerih görmüşler ve sevmemişlerdi. İşte şu taksimi kerih görmelerini Cenab-ı Hak harbe huruçlarını kerih görmelerine teşbih etmek üzere : كَمَاِأخَْرَجَكَِِرَبكَُِّ مِن بيَْتكَِِ بِالْحَ قِِ وَإِنَِِّفَرِيقاً مِنَِ الْمُؤْمِنيِنَِِلكََارِهُونَِِ﴿5﴾ يجَُادِلوُنكََِِفِىِالْحَ قِِ بعَْدَمَا تبَيََّنَِ كَأنَمََّا يسَُاقوُنَِِإِلَىِالْمَوْتِِ وَهُمِْ يَنظُرُونَِِ﴿6﴾ buyuruyor. Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Senin ashabının taksim zamanındaki halleri; Rabbin Tealâ'nın seni hakka mukaarin olarak Medine'de mevcut hanenden harb için çıkardığı zamandaki halleri gibidir. Halbuki müminlerden bir fırka harb için çıkmayı kerih görüp istemiyorlardı ve hak olan emr-i harpte hak tebeyyün ettikten sonra sana mücadele ediyorlardı. Keennc harbe sevk olundukları zaman gözleri görerek ölüme sevkolunuyorlar gibi korkmuşlardı. Yani harbi kerih görüp sonra beğendikleri gibi bu taksimi kerih görmüşlerse de sonra beğenirler. Çünkü; her iki ciheti Allah-u Tealâ emrettiğinden her ne kadar bidayeten acı olursa da akıbeti hikmetten hâlî olmadığı cihetle elbette tatlı olur. Yahut manâyı âyet: Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Sen Allah'ın emri üzere taksimde hareket et. Nitekim Rabbin Tealâ'nın Medine'deki evinden harb için seni çıkardığı zaman Allah'ın emri üzere hareket ettiğin gibi kerih görenlerin mücadelesine bakma, işine devam et. demektir. Yahut bu âyet (لهمِ درجاة) kavl-i şerifine merbuttur. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım : Tealâ'nın ehl-i imana derecâtı vaad buyurup bu vaadini incaz buyuracağı hali; seni Medine'deki hanenden çıkarıp da nusreti ve zaferyab olmanızı vaad buyurup bu vaadini incaz ettiği gibidir. Nasıl ki, dünyada vaadi yerine geldi, âhirette dahi böylece vaadi yerine gelecek demektir. Yahut bu âyet; (فاتقوا) emr-i celiline merbuttur. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: ittikaa ve beyninizde olan ahvali ıslah edin. Zira; ittikaa ve ıslah sizin için her ne kadar meşakkatlıysa da hayırlıdır. Nitekim Rabbin Tealâ'nın seni Medine'de hanenden harbe ihracını kerih görenler olmuşsa da akıbeti hayırlı olduğu gibi ittikaanız da hayırlıdır. Fahr-i Râzi, Kaazî, Hâzin ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanları veçhile vak'anın tafsili şöyledir: Kureyş'in kırk kişi bulunduğu halde Şam'a gitmiş olan büyük ve emval-i azîmeyi hamil bir kervanının Şam'dan çıktığım ve Kureyş'in de bu kervanı muhafaza için çıkacaklarını ve binaenaleyh; gerek kervan ve gerekse Kureyş'ten hangi ciheti ihtiyar buyurursa o cihetten Allah'ın nusret vereceğini Cibril-i Emin'in haber vermesi üzerine Resûlullah ashabıyla istişareye mübaşeret buyurdu. Ashab-ı kiramdan birçokları kervandaki malın kesretini ve ricalin kılletini ve asakir-i İslâmiyedeki mühimmât-ı harbiyenin nedretini nazar-ı itibare alarak kervanın kolaylıkla ele geçmesi me'mûl ve Kureyş'e mukaabele ise gaayet müşkül göründüğünden kervana karşı gitmek cihetini ihtiyar etmişlerdi. Resûlullah'ın re'y-i nebevîleriyse düşmana karşı gidilip onun kuvvetini kesir ve şevket-i İslâmiyeyi i'lâ ve tezyid etmekti. Zira; düşmanın şevketi yerinde oldukça her zaman ehl-i İslâm muhataradan salim olamayacağı cihetle düşmanı zaafa duçar etmek kervanı elde etmekten daha evlâ olduğundan bu ciheti ihtiyar buyurdu. Bunun üzerine ashaptan (Ebubekir), (Ömer), (Sa'd b. Ubbade) ve (Miktad) ile ensardan (Sa'd b. Muaz) (R.A.) Hazaratı rey'-i Resûlullah'a tebaiyetle diğer ashab-ı kiramı bu re'ye döndürdüler. Resûlullah da bu iki taifeden birini Cenab-ı Hakkın vaad buyurduğunu tebşir etti, (Bedir) cihetine azimete karar verildi ve azimet de olundu. Kureyş'in haline gelince: Resûlullah'ın kervana karşı gideceği haberi Mekke'de şayi olunca (Ebucehil) Kabe'nin damına çıkarak «Ey Kureyş ! Arık ve semiz atlarınıza ve develerinize binerek, kervanınızı kurtarmaya koşun. Zira; sizin bütün malınız bu kervandadır. Eğer bu kervan Muhammed (S.A.) in eline geçerse asla yerinize gelemezsiniz, necatınıza sa'y edin» demesi üzerine Mekke'den birçok kimselerle Ebucehil kurtarmak üzere çıktığında kervanın sahil tankıyla selâmeti bulduğu ve ashab-ı kiramın istilâsından halâs olduğu cihetle dönülmesini tavsiye edenler olmuşsa da (Ebucehil) Bedir'e kadar gideceğini ve orada develer kesilip yenileceğini ve envâ'-ı çalgılarla ahenk edileceğini söyleyip bu sözünde ısrar edince bilmecburiye Bedir'e kadar gelirler. Bunun üzerine Bedir vakası hasıl olur ve irade-i ilâhiye yerini bulur. Ashab-ı Resûlullah'tan ekserisinin kervana gitmek hususunda rey verip ve bu reylerinde bir müddet ısrar ettiklerini Cenab-ı Hak : (يجَُادِلوُنكََِِفِىِالْحَ قِِ بَعْدَمَا تبَيََّنَِ كَأنََّمَا يسَُاقوُنَِِإِلَى الْمَوْتِِ وَهُمِْ ينَظُرُونَِ) nazm-ı celiliyle beyan buyurmuştur. Yani; «Habibim ! Sen ashabına nusret beyanedip onlar için hak tebeyyün ettikten sonra hak olan cihada teveccüh etmemek üzere sana mücadele ederler ki, keenne onlar kıtale sevk olunup da katlin esbabından olan cellâda ve cellâdın elinde onları kesecek kılıca nazar ediyorlar gibi oldukları halde harp hazırlıkları olmamak ve harbe adem-i kudretlerinden bahisle mücadelede bulundular» demektir. Şu tafsilâttan anlaşıldığı veçhile ashabın mücadelesi kemâl-i havf ve telâşlarından neşet ettiği ve bu korkuysa ihtiyari olmayıp zaruri olduğu cihetle bu mücadelede mazur olduklarından Resûlullah'a muhalefet etmiş addolunmazlar. Binaenaleyh; muhalefetlerinden dolayı âhirette mücâzât da olunmazlar. Çünkü maksatları; ehl-i İslâm zayıf olduğu için bir tehlikeye düşmeyerek kervana gitmek istemişlerdir. *** Enfal 7 ve 8. ayet Vâcib Tealâ umur-u harpte ve harpten sonra emval-i ganimet hakkında ashabın ihtilâflarını ve reylerini ve reylerinde olan kusurlarını ve mücadelelerini beyandan sonra onların hallerine nazaran Cenab-ı Hakkın onlara vâki olan ihsanını beyan etmek üzere : وَإِذِْ يعَِدُكُمُِ اللهِإِحْدَىِالطَّائفِتَيِْنِِِأنَهََّاِلكَُمِْ وَتوََدُّونَِِأنََِِّغَيْرَِ ذاَتِِِالشَّوْكَةِِ تكَُونُِِلكَُمِْ وَيرُِيدُِ اللهِأنَِ يحُِقَِِّ الحَقَِِّ بكَِلِمَاتِهِِِ وَيقَْطَعَِِ دَابرَِِِ الْكَافِرِينَِِ ﴿7﴾ِلِيحُِقَِِّ الْحَقَِِّ وَيبُْطِلَِِ الْبَاطِلَِِ وَلوَِِْ كَرِهَِِ الْمُجْرِمُونَِِ ﴿8﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Zikredin, şol zamanı ki, o zamanda Allah-u Tealâ iki taifeden birisi sizin olacağını vaad buyurdu. Halbuki siz şevket sahibi olmayan kervanın sizin olmasına muhabbet ediyordunuz. Allah-u Tealâ ise hak olan din-i İslâmı kelimâtıyla izhar edip de kâfirlerin ırkını kesmek murad ediyordu. Allah-u Tealâ'nın bu iradesindeki hikmetse hakkı hak, bâtılı da bâtıl olarak göstermekti. Her ne kadar kâfirler bu iradeyi kerih görürlerse de, Allah'ın muradı böyle olduğundan murad-ı ilâhi zuhur etti. Yani; ey müminler ! Kendinizin kılletini düşmanınızın kesretini ve mühimmât-ı harbiyenizin nedretini nazar-ı itibare alarak harbi kerih görüp Allah'ü Tealâ'nın Kureyş taifesinden veyahut Kureyş'in Şam'dan gelen kervanından ibaret olan iki taifeden birinin elinize geçeceğini vaad ettiği zamanı ve o zamanda cereyan eden vakaayii hatırınızda tutun, unutmayın ve o vakitte siz kıtale kudreti olmayan kervanın sizin olmasına muhabbet ediyordunuz. Çünkü; kervanda mal çok olup mukaatele edecek kadar kimse bulunmadığı cihetle meşakkatsiz birçok menafiine malik olacağınızı düşünerek kervana gitmek istemiştiniz. Halbuki o vakitte Allah-u Tealâ vahyettiği kelimâtıyla hak olan İslâmı ve İslâmın esası olan kelime-i tevhidi izhar ve ispat etmek ve din-i İslâmı i'zazla müşriklerin ırkını kesmek murad ediyordu. İşte şu maksad-ı âlî; hakkı sabit kılmak ve bâtılı iptal etmek gaaye-i celiline binaendi. Velevse bu iradeyi küfürlerinde ısrar eden kâfirler sevmesinler. Onların sevmemesinden irade-i ilâhiye geri kalmaz, yerini bulur, nitekim de buldu. Beyzâvî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile bu âyette birinci i h k a k - ı h a k la murad; Cenab-ı Hakkın vaad ettiği nusret ve zaferi ispat olup ikinci i h k a k - ı h a k la murad; din-i İslâmı izhar ve menar-ı şeriatı i'lâ olduğu cihetle âyette asla tekrar yoktur. Çünkü; hak lâfzının birisi nusret diğeri İslâm manâsınadır. İkisi bir manâya değil ki, tekrar olsun. Bu âyette ihkak-ı hak ve iptal-ı batılla murad; hakkın hak ve batılın batıl olduğunu delilleriyle izhar etmek manâsına olduğundan hak zatında hak ve batıl da zatında batıl olduğu cihetle «Hakkı ihkak batılı iptal mümkün değildir» unvanında suâl varid olmaz. Çünkü ihkak-ı hakla murad; hakkı hak kılmak değil ki hasılı tahsil olsun. Belki hakkın hakkaniyetini izhar etmektir ve batılı iptalde dahi hâl böyledir. Binaenaleyh; bu suâl varid olamaz. Müşriklerin şirklerinden sonra ihkak-ı hakkı ve iptal-i batılı kerih görmeleri ayrıca bir cürüm teşkil ettiğine işaret için kâfirlerden (مُِجْرِمُونَِ) lafzıyla tabir olunmuş ve bu tabirle kafirleri tekdir ve tevbih hasıl olmuştur. Çünkü; mücrim oldukları sarahaten zikrolunmuş ve açıktan yüzlerine vurulmuş ve batılı iptal ve hakkı hak etmek gibi bir âlî maksadı kerih görüp sevmedikleri beyan olunmuştur. *** Vâcib Tealâ iki taifeden hangisini ihtiyar ederlerse nusret edeceğini beyandan sonra harbi ihtiyar edince Vâcib Tealâdan yardım taleb ettiklerini ve o zamanda Allah'ın kendilerine olan lûtfunu beyan etmek üzere : إِذِِْ تسَْتغَِيثوُنَِِ رَبَّكُمِِْ فَاسْتجََابَِِ لَكُمِِْ أ نَِىمُمِدُّكُمِ بِألَْ فِِ مِنَِِ الْمَلآئِكَةِِ مُرْدِفيِنَِِ ﴿9﴾ِوَمَاِ جَعَلَهُِِ اللهِ إِلَِِّ بشُْرَىِ وَلِتطَْمَئِنَِّ بِهِِِقلُوُبكُُمِْ وَمَاِالنَّصْرُِِإلَِِّ مِنِِْعِندِِ اللهِإِنَِّ اللهِ عَزِي زِ حَكِي مِِ﴿10﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Zikredin şol zamanı ki, o zamanda siz Rabbinizdcn yardım talcb ediyordunuz. Sizin bu talebiniz üzerine Kabiliniz birbirine tâbi melâikeden bin kişiyle size imdat edeceğini beyanla duânızı müstecap kıldı ve bu duânızın kabulünü Allah-u Tealâ ancak size müfde kıldı ki, duânızın kabulüyle mesrur olasınız ve bu tebşirat sebebiyle kalbiniz müsterih olsun ki düşmanınıza kemâl-i cesaret ve şecaatle müdafaa edesiniz. Halbuki nusret olmaz, illâ Allah'tan olur, Allah'ın gayrıdan nusret olamaz. Zira Allah-u Tealâ; emrinde gaalip ve ef'âlinde hakimdir. Binaenaleyh; hiçbir fiili hikmetten hâlî olmaz, belki her fiilinde yüz binlerce hikmet mevcuttur. Bu âyette (Bedir) gazasında hazır olan meleklerin ehl-i imana beşaret ve kalplerinin mutmain olması için gelip başka bir maksatla gelmedikleri beyan olunduğuna nazaran Bedir gazasında imdada gelen meleklerin kıtale iştirak etmedikleri anlaşılmaktadır. Şu halde meleklerin gelmesi; mücerret ehl-i imanın cem'iyetini teksir ve kalplerini takviye ve tesliye içindir ve eslaf-ı kiramın mezhebi de budur. Gerçi «Bedir gazasının gayrı gazalarda imdada gelen melekler harbe iştirak etmedi, ancak melekler Bedir gazasında harbe iştirak etti» diyenler varsa da bu mezhep zayıftır. Bu hususta varid olan rivayetler de zannî olup kat'î değildir. Çünkü; melâike-i kiramın vürudu kıtal için olsa Kureyş'in ihlâkine meleklerden bir tanesi kâfidir. Binaenaleyh; diğerlerinin gelmesine hacet messetmezdi. Halbuki bin tanesinin geldiği nâss-ı Kur'an'la sabittir. Şu halde melâikenin gelmesi; müminleri tesliye ve kalplerini takviye ve cesaretlerini tezyid içindir. Fahri Râzî, Kaazî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile âyet-i celile; nusretin ancak Allah-u Tealâ'dan olup askerin çokluğu ve mühimmatın ve sair âlât ve edevat-ı harbiyenin mükemmel olmasıyla muzaffer olmak lâzım gelmediğine ve esbab-ı zahire ancak insanları tesliye ettiğine delâlet-i sarihayla delâlet eder. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ te'sir halk etmeyince esbabın cümlesi faydasız kalır, nitekim bazı vukuat da buna şahittir. Binaenaleyh; şu âyeti celilenin mazmununa âlemde binlerce vukuat şehadet etmektedir. Çünkü; çok zaman azıcık bir cemaatın bir kütle-i azîmeye gaalip geldiği ve esbab-ı zahiresi pek çok noksan olanların esbabı pek mükemmel olanlara galebe ettiği her zaman görülmektedir. Binaenaleyh; Allah-u Tealâ kime nusret verirse mensur odur. Fakat esbab-ı zahire insanlara medar-ı tesliye olduğundan insanların muattal kalmaması için Cenab-ı Hak kullarına esbaba teşebbüsle emreder, yoksa esbab-ı zahireye kat'i surette itimad olunamaz. Lâkin itibardan da külliyen iskat edilemez. Çünkü âdât-ı ilâhiye müsebbibi esbab üzere halk etmekle carî olduğundan esbaba teşebbüsle beraber te'sirini ve neticeyi Allah'tan beklemek vaciptir. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ herkese gaaliptir. Hiç kimsenin ona mukaabeleye cüret etmek haddi değildir ve her umurunda hakimdir, her işi hikmeti ve maslahatı mutazammındır. Şu kadar ki, düşmana karşı hazırlanmak ve mühimmat-ı harbiyeyi hazırlamak ve mukaabele-i bilmişle riayet etmek ehl-i iman için bir vazife-i diniyedir ki ihmali caiz değildir. Fahri Râzi, Beyzâvî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile bu âyette beyan olunan istiğase ve duâ Resûlullah'la ashab-ı kiramın mecmuundan vâki olduğuna işaret için (تسَْتغَِيثوُنَِ) lâfzı cemi' sıyğasıyla varid olmuştur. Çünkü; netice-i istişarede harbe karar verilince Resûlullah ashab-ı kiramla beraber duâ ederek Allah'tan nusret taleb ettiler. Yahut Resûlullah duâ etti, ashabı (آمين) dediler. Âmin demek de ayn-ı duâdır. Zira; (آمين) 'in manâsı; «Duâmızı kabul et yâ Rabbi !» demektir. Gerçi duânın yalnız Resûlullah'tan vâki ve bu âyette cemi' sıygası Resûlullah'a ta'zîm için olduğuna dair rivayet varsa da bu rivayet ashabın duâ etmediğine delâlet etmez ve Resûlullah duâ ederken ashab-ı kiramın bigâne durmasını akıl tecviz etmez. Çünkü ashabın âdetleri; ittibaı caiz olan herşeyde Resûlullah'a ittibâ' etmekti. Binaenaleyh; duâda ittibâ' ettiklerinde tereddüt etmemek lâzımdır. Tefsir-i Hâzin'de ve Beyzavî'de Hz. Ömer'den rivayet olunan bir hadise nazaran Resûlullah'ın kıbleye müteveccih olarak duâya mübaşeret ettiği ve «Yâ Rabbi ! Şu cemaatı ihlâk edersen arz üzerinde sana ibadet eden bulunmaz» dediği hatta bürde-i saâdeti yere düştüğü ve Ebubekris Sıddîk (R.A.) ın bürde-i saadetlerini yerden kaldırıp Resûlullah'ın mübarek omuzlarına koyduğu ve «Yâ Resûlallah ! Duânız kâfidir, umarım Cenab-ı Hak vaadini incaz buyurur» dediği mervidir. Fahri Râzi ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanlarına nazaran (Bedir) gazasında imdada gelen meleklerin siması at üzerinde beyaz elbise ve beyaz sarıklı ve sarıklarının arkasında taylasan olduğu mervidir. Bu rivayet sarığın merzii ilâhiye muvafık bir kisve-i İslâmiye olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü; İslama imdada gelen melekleri Cenab-ı Hakkın sarık kisvesiyle göndermesi sarığın İslâmiyet için indallah müstehab bir kisve olduğuna delil-i kâfidir. Binaenaleyh; sarıkla kılınan namazın sarıksız kılınan namazdan efdal olduğu kütüb-ü şer'iyemizde mezkûrdur ve sarık mehabet-i îslâmiyeyi tezyid eden kisve-i diniyemiz olduğu cihetle muhafaza ve riayet olunması müslümanlar için emr-i lâzımdır. Çünkü sarığın gayrı olan kisve; her ne suretle olursa olsun millet-i İslâmiyenin başka bir milleti takliden alındığından elbette kisve-i asliye-i İslâmiye diğerine müreccah olur. Hulâsa; umur-u mühimmede Cenab-ı Hakka ilticanın lâzım olduğu ve Bedir gazasında bin adet melâikeyle Cenab-ı Hakkın ehl-i İslama imdad buyurduğu ve imdadın müminlere müjde ve tesliye ve kalplerini tatmin için olduğu ve nusreti halk eden ancak Allah-u Tealâ olup Allah'ın gayrıdan nusret beklemek doğru olmadığı ve çünkü; herkes üzerine Allah'ın gaalip, kaahir ve hakîm-i mutlak olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir gazasında ehl-i İslama vâki olan nimetlerden bazılarını beyandan sonra diğerini beyan etmek üzere : إِذِِْ يغُ شَِيكُمُِِ النعَُِّاسَِِ أمََنَةًِِ مِنْهُِِ وَينَُ زِلُِِ عَليَْكُمِ مِنِ السَّمَاءِ مَاءِ لِ يطَُ هِرَكُمِ بِهِِِ وَيذُْهِبَِِ عَنكُمِِْ رِجْزَِِ الشَّيْطَانِِِ وَلِيَرْبطَِِِعَلَىِقلُوُبكُِمِِْوَيثُ بَتَِِ بِهِِِالأقَْدَامَِِ﴿11﴾ buyuruyor. ehl-i iman ! Zikredin şol zamanı ki, o zamanda Cenab-ı Hak'tan emn ü rahat olarak nazil olan uykunun sîzi ihata ettiğini ve o zamanda sizi tathir etmek ve sizden şeytan'ın vesvesesini gidermek ve kalplerinizi birbirine raptetmek ve ayaklarınız yer tutmak için semadan yağmur inzal ettiğini düşünün ki Allah'ın nimetlerini bilerek şükrünü eda edesiniz. Yani; Allah'ın size olan eltaf-ı ilâhiyesini tezekkür vacip olduğu gibi cümle-i niam-ı ilâhiyeden olarak (Bedir) vak'asında Allah'ın size emn ü rahat, düşmanınızdan, havf ve telâşenizden halâs olmak üzerinize nazil olan uykunun sizi ihatasıyla rahata vardığınız zamanı tezekkür edin ve o günde size arız olan cenabet-i zahire ve hades-i asgar ve ekberden tathir etmek ve şeytan'ın susuzluk ve açlıkla ve düşmanınızın çok olmasıyla size ilkaa etmiş olduğu vesvesesini izale edip gidermek ve sizin kalplerinizi sabır ve metanetle birbirine rabıtla takviye etmek ve o metanet sebebiyle ayaklarınızın yer tutması için üzerinize yağmur inzal buyurduğu zamanı teemmül ediniz ve hatırınızdan çıkarmayın ki, Allah'ın lutfunu lâyıkıyla bilesiniz. Fahri Râzi, Nisâbûrî, Kaazî ve Hâzin'in beyanlarına nazaran bu âyetin tasvir ettiği vak'a şöyle zuhur etmiştir: Resûlullah ashabıyla akşam vakti Bedir'e karib olup ayaklar yer tutmayacak şekilde kumluk ve kasvetengiz bir mahalle kondular. Düşmandan son derece havf ve telâşları olduğundan gece uyanık bulunmak istedikleri halde Allah-u Teâlâ onlara gaayet tatlı ve hafif bir uyku ihsan etmesiyle cümlesi birden uyudular ve rahata vardılar. Uyku, vücutlarının her tarafını ihata ettiğinden ihtiyarsız cümlesi yere serildiler. Ve uyandılar ki, bir çoğu ihtilâm olmuş. Şeytan da insan suretine temessül ederek iğvaya başladı ve «Kendi itikaadınızca havass-ı ümmettensiniz ve taharetsiz bir işe başlamazsınız. Şimdiyse cünüp ve abdestsizsiniz. Halbuki su yok, binaenaleyh; taharetsiz namaz kılacak ve efdal-i ibadet addettiğiniz cihada başlayacaksınız. Bu halle mağlûp olup birçoğunuz helâk olacak ve birçoğunuz düşman elinde esir olacaksınız. Zira; düşmanınızın adedi çok olduğu gibi mühimmât-ı harbiyeleri mükemmel ve karınları da tok. Siz ise bunun aksinesiniz» demekle ehl-i imanın zihinlerini teşviş eder. İşte o zaman Allah-u Tealâ rahmetini inzal buyurdu. Ashab-ı kiram abdest alıp guslettiler ve su cihetinden ihtiyaçlarını yağmur suyuyla def eylediler. Çünkü; rahmet suyu derelerden aktı, bütün o havali su kesildi ve kumlar yatışarak ashab-ı kiramın ayağı yer tuttu. Yağmur yağmasıyla hava tebeddül etti: Gam yerine sürür, keder yerine ferah, korku yerine şecaat, kasavet yerine metanet, rehavet yerine salâbet ve nefret yerine ülfet geldi. Binaenaleyh; a'dâya hücumla galebe ve zafer kazandılar. Bu âyette zikrolunan nimetlerden Birincisi ; uykudur. Çünkü; uykuyla korkuları vücutlarında olan yorgunluk zail olduğu gibi bu korku esnasında bir cemmi gafirin birdenbire cümlesinin uykuya varması harikulade olduğu cihetle mucize ve nimet-i uzmâdır. Şu uykunun gaayet hafif hatta a'dâ hücum edecek olsa haberleri olacak kadar hafif olduğuna işaret için Vâcib Tealâ bu uykudan nuasla tabir buyurdu. Çünkü n u a s ; uykunun evveline ve hafif zamanına ıtlak olunur. Bu âyette zikrolunan nimetlerden İkincisi ; rahmettir. Çünkü; rahmet onların suya olan ihtiyaçlarını tamamen defetti ve kendilerine ânz olan sıkleti, gumum, humum ve kasavetlerini refettiği cihetle nimet-i uzmâdır. Ü ç ü n c ü nimet; Şeytan'ın insan suretine temessül ederek ilkaa etmiş olduğu fitne ve fesadın rahmetle zail olup gitmesidir. Dördüncü nimet; korkunun, gumum ve humumun zevaliyle müminlerin kalplerinin birbirine merbut olmasıdır. Beşinci nimet; rahmet yağmasıyla kumların yatışıp ehl-i imanın sabit olup her yere yürüyebilmeleri ve bilâkis müşriklerin tarafı toprak olup rahmetle çamur olduğundan bataklık içinde kalmalarıdır. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir gazasında olan nimetlerinden bazılarını beyandan sonra bazı âhan beyan etmek üzere : إِذِْ يوُحِىِرَبكَُِِّإِلَىِ الْمَلآئكَِةِِِأنَ ىِمَعَكُمِْ buyuruyor. ! Zikret şol zamanı ki, o zamanda Rabbin Tealâ meleklere vahyetti ve dedi ki, «Ehl-i İslama yardımda ben de sizinle beraberim.» فثَ بَتِوُاِْالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاْ de sizinle beraber yardım edince ey melekler iman eden kimseleri nusretle tebşir etmekle sabit kılın ki muharebeden yüz döndürmesinler ve İslâm araşma karışmakla cemaatlarını çoğaltın ki kendilerine fütur gelmesin.» سَألُْقِىفِىقلُوُبِِِالَّذِينَِ كَِفَرُواِْالرَّعْبَِ kafirlerin kalplerine elbette korku koyarım ki, onlar münhezim olurlar. فَاضْرِبوُِاِْفَوْقَِِالأعَْنَاقِِ böyle olunca kâfirlerin boyunlarının üst tarafından vurun korkmayın. وَاضْرِبوُاْ مِنْهُمِْ كُلَِّ بنََا نِِ﴿12﴾ boyunlarını sakınmak için ellerini uzatan her parmağa vurun ellerini kesin ki, bir daha size uzatacak el bulamasınlar. ذَلِكَِ بِأنَهَُّمِْ شَآقوُّاْ الله وَرَسُولهَُِ onların şu azaba istihkaklarının sebebi; onların Allah'a ve resûlüne muhalefetleridir. وَمَن يشَُاققِِِ الله وَرَسُولَهُِِفَإنَِِّ الله شَدِيدُِِالْعِقَابِِِ﴿13﴾ Allah'a ve resûlüne muhalefet eden kimse muazzap olur. Çünkü; Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir. Yani; yâ Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Zikret şol zamanı ki, o zamanda Rabbin Tealâ meleklere «Benim kuvvetim sizinle beraber» diyerek vahiy buyurdu ve dedi ki, «Benim kuvvetim sizinle beraber olunca ey melekler ! Ehl-i imanı düşmana karşı sebat ettirin. Elbette yakında ben kâfirlerin kalplerine korku ilkaa ederim. Hâl böyle olunca kâfirlerin boyunları üzerinden vurun. Eğer boyunlarını sakınmak için ellerini uzatırlarsa onların parmaklarının uçlarını darbedin. İşte şu cezaya onların istihkakları Allah'a ve resûlüne muhalefet ettiklerindendir. Halbuki Allah'a ve resûlüne muhalefet edenler envâ-ı cezaya müstehak olurlar. Zira; Allahu Tealâ'nın düşmanlarına azabı şiddetlidir.» Meleklerin ehl-i imanı sebat ettirmeleri; kalplerine kuvvet ve şecaat ilham etmeleriyledir. Ve bu sebat askerin metanetini muhafazayla İslâmın şevketine bâis ve inkırazdan halâsına sebep olacağına binaen Cenab-ı Hak ehl-i imanı tesbit etmekle meleklere emretmiştir. Yahut meleklerin tesbiti; zafer ve nusretle tebşirdir. İnsan suretinde bir meleğin İslâm safları Önünde giderek «Ey müslümanlar ! Korkmayın, nusret sizinledir» diyerek asakir-i İslâmiyeyi teşci' ettiğine dair varid olan rivayet de bu manâyı te'yid eder. Vâcib Tealâ meleklere «Benim kuvvetim sizinle beraberdir» buyurduğu kelâm-ı icmâlîsini «Muâvenet-i ilâhiyenin kâfirlerin kalplerine korku ilkaa etmek» suretiyle olacağını beyanla tafsil buyurmuştur. Çünkü; Allah-u Tealâ kâfirlere korku ilkaa edince kâfirlerin havf ve herasla firar etmekten başka birşeye elleri değmediği mervidir. Muâvenet-i ilâhiye onların firarlanyla zuhur edince boyunlarını vurmak zamanı geldiğinden Cenab-ı Hak boyunlarını vurmakla ve sakınmak için ellerini kaldırırlarsa ellerini ve bilhassa parmaklarını kesmekle emir buyurmuştur ki, boyunları vurulmadığı surette elleriyle silâh isti'mâline mecalleri kalmasın. (ذَلِكَِ بِأنَهَُّمِْ شَآقوُّاْ الله وَرَسُولَهُِ) Yani; şu azaba istihkaklarının sebebi Allah'ın ve resûlünün emrine muhalefet etmeleridir. Çünkü; Tefsir-i Hâzin'de beyan olunduğu veçhile meşâkka; muhalefet manâsınadır. Fahri Râzi ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanları veçhile bu âyette vâcib Tealâ'nın eşref-i a'zaları olan boyunlarıyla ehass-i a'zaları olan parmaklarını kesmekle emir buyurması; bunların mabeyninde olan a'zânın herhangisi olursa olsun kesilmek lâzım olduğunu beyan ve emirdir. Şu halde bu emir; kâfirleri bilkülliye ifna etmekle emri mutazammındır. Bu âyet-i celilede darpla emir; yalnız meleklere veyahut müminlerle beraber melekleredir. Her iki surete nazaran meleklerin kıtale iştiraklerine delâlet eder. Çünkü kâfirlerin başlarını veya parmaklarını darpla emretmek; kıtalle emretmektir. Amma Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile (وَاضْرِبوُِاْ) emri melekler tarafından müminlere telkin suretiyle emir olursa darpla emir; meleklere emir olmaz. Çünkü; tevcihi şöyledir: Âyetin evvelinde Vâcib Tealâ'nın meleklere müminleri sebat ettirmeleriyle emretmişti. Gûyâ Vâcib Tealâ meleklere sebat ettirmelerinin keyfiyetini beyan sadedinde ehl-i imana «( فَ اضْرِبوُاْ ِفوَْقَِِالأعَْنَاقِِ) deyin ve böyle demek suretiyle tespit edin» buyuruyor. Buna nazaran (فَاضْرِبوُاْ) emri mukadder kavlin makuulü ve melekler tarafından müminlere kâfirlerin boyunlarını vurmakla emirdir. Şu halde meleklerin kıtale iştiraklerine delâlet etmez. Bundan evvelki (وَمَا جَعَلَهُِ الله ِإلَِِّ بشُْرَى) âyetinde bulunan manâya muvafık olan da budur. İşte bazı âyet meleklerin bilfiil kıtale iştiraklerine ve bazı âyet de adem-i iştiraklerine alâveçhizzan delâlet ettiğinden bu bapta ulemânın sözleri muhteliftir. Çünkü; kati ve sarih suretle delâlet yoktur ve bu hususta varid olan hadis-i şerifler de zan ifade eder haber-i âhad kabilindendir. Binaenaleyh; meleklerin harp mevkiinde hazır oldukları kat'îdir ve lâkin bilfiil harbe iştirak edip etmedikleri muhtelefünfîhtir. Ebussuud Efendi'nin beyanı veçhile kâfirlerin cüret ettikleri ma'siyetin kemâlini izhar ve isyan mukaabilinde cezanın illetini ve şiddetini beyan olmak üzere zamir mevziinde âyetin âhirinde lâfza-i celâl izhar olunmuştur. Çünkü; muhalefetleri envâ'-ı kemâlâtı cami olan Allah-u Tealâ'ya olunca elbette o muhalefetten neş'et eden azabın şiddetli olması lâzım gelir. Bu âyette kâfirlerin boyunlarına veyahut parmaklarına vurmakla kıtalin şanına ihtimam ve darbın lüzumuna işaret için darple emir tekrar edilmiştir. Çünkü; şanına ihtimam olan şeyi te'kid ve teşdid için tekrar zikrolunmak kavaid-i Arabiye iktizasındandır. *** Vâcib Tealâ kâfirleri darpla emrettiğini ve onların darba istihkakları Allah-u Tealâ'ya ve resûlüne muhalefetlerinden neş'et ettiğini ve muhalefet edenlere azabının şiddetli olduğunu beyandan sonra azabın âhirette olacağı gibi dünyada dahi olacağını beyan etmek üzere : ذَلِكُمِِْفَذوُقوُهُِ وَأنََِِّلِلْكَافِرِينَِِ عَذَابَِِ النَّارِِِ﴿14﴾ buyuruyor. kâfirler ! Emr-i hal ü şan sizin müstehak olduğunuz azaptır. Azaba müstehak olunca dünyada katil ve esaret gibi müstehak olduğunuz azabı tadın. Maahaza kâfirler için âhirette hazırlanmış Cehennem azabı vardır ve muhakkaktır. Beyzâvi’nin beyanı vechile (ذَلِكُمِْ) lâfzında hitap; kâfirleredir. İşitenlere neşat vermek için kâfirlerden gaaiple tabir olunduktan sonra hitaba iltifat olunmuştur. Yani; «Şu azap sizin üzerinize vâki olacak» demektir. Dünyada azabın acele olduğuna işaret için bilâmühletin ta'kibe delâlet eden (فا) ile varid olduğu gibi dünyada azabın âhirete nispetle gaayet hafif olduğuna işaret için zevkle tabir olunmuştur. Ebussuud Efendi'nin beyanı veçhile kâfirlerin azaba istihkaklarının sebebi küfür olduğunu tasrih ve küfürlerini tescil etmek suretiyle zem ve takbih için zamir mevziinde (لِلْكَافِرِينَِ) lâfzı, ism-i zahir olarak varid olmuştur. Çünkü müştak olan (لِلْكَافِرِينَِ) lâfzı üzerine azab-ı nârın ta'lik olunması me'haz-ı iştikak olan küfrün o azaba illet olmasını iş'âr eder. Şu halde kâfirlerin azab-ı Cehennem'e giriftar olmalarının sebebi ancak küfürleridir, başka Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile (لِلْكَافِرِينَِ) lâfzında hitap; kâfir birşey değildir. Çünkü; Allah'a iman etmeyip ubudiyetini bilmeyen kimselere Allah'ın azab edeceği şüphesizdir. Vâcib Tealâ Bedir gazasını tasvir ve o gazada ehl-i imana vâki olan nimetlerinden bazılarını beyan ettiği gibi bundan böyle ilâ-yevmilkıyâm vâki olacak vakaayiin cümlesine şâmil ve bilumum harplerde carî olan hükm-ü küllî ile müminlere teklif etmek üzere: يَاِأيَهَُّاِالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاْ إذَِاِلقَِيتمُُِِالَّذِينَِ كَفَرُواِْزَحْفاًِفلَاَِ توَُلوُّهُمُِِالأدَْبَارَِِ﴿15﴾ِوَمَن يوَُلِ هِمِْ يوَْمَئِ ذِِدُبرَُهُِِ إلَِِّ مُتحََ رِفاًِلِ قِتاَ لِِأوَِْ مُتحََ يِزاًِإِلَى فئِ ةَِِفقََدِْ بَاء بغَِضَ بِ مِنَِ الله وَمَأوَْاهُِ جَهَنَّمُِِوَبِئسَِِْالْمَصِيرُِِ﴿16﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Siz birbirinize sıkışa sıkışa düşmanınız olan kâfirlere mülâki olduğunuzda arkanızı dönüp firar etmeyin. Eğer yevm-i harpte bir kimse kâfirlerden yüz döndürür ve arkasına ric'at ederse Allah'tan nazil olacak gazap ve azabıyla döner ve onun makamı Cehennem'dir ve ne kadar çirkindir onun varacak mahalli olan Cehennem. Ancak bunlardan daha ehem ve elzem bir taifeyle kıtal için veyahut karşısında olan bir düşman fırkasına hile olmak veyahut başka İslâm fırkasına inzimam edip kuvvetini tezyid için dönerse zararı yoktur. (زحفا) ; yavaş yavaş düşmana sezdirmeksizin yürümek manâsınadır. Buna nazaran (زحفا) ınüminlere sıfattır. Ve manâ-yı nazım şöyledir : ehl-i iman ! Düşmanınıza karşı az az ve usul usul yürüyerek mülâki olduğunuzda onlardan arkanızı dönmeyin. Zira; sizin onlardan firarınız inhizamınızı mucip olacağından muharebeden maksad olan i'lâ-yı kelimatullah fevtolduğu gibi şevket-i İsîâmiyenin kırılmasına sebep olur; düşmandan harp zamanında firar eden kimse Allah'ın gazabına mülâki ve makamı Cehennem olur. Şu manâya nazaran âyet-i celile askerin muallem olup usul-ü harbe vakıf olmaları lâzım olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü; (زحفا) usul usul yürümek manâsına olduğu gibi oturağı üze rinde apallayarak yürümek manâsında dahi müsta'meldir. Çünkü; görünmemek ve ayaklarının takırtısını duyurmamak için gizli yürümek mevkiine ve zamanına göre harbin icabatındandır. Elyevm ta'lim-i askerîde bu misilli kaideler câridir. Binaenaleyh bu âyet; ta'lim-i askeriyenin lüzumuna delâlet eden âyât-ı beyyinâttan birisidir. Yahut (زحفا) kesret sebebiyle birbirine sıkışkın oldukları halde yürümek manâsınadır. Buna nazaran (زحفا) kâfirlerin hali ve sıfatlarıdır ve manâ-yı nazım da şöyledir : ehl-i iman ! Kâfirler kesretlerinden naşi birbirine inzimam etmiş sıkışkın oldukları halde size karşı geldiklerini gördüğünüzde onlara arka dönüp firar etmeyin ki, münhezim olmayasınız. Bu âyet; harp zamanında düşmandan firar etmenin.haram olduğuna delâlet eder. Ancak iki sebepten birine mebni firar ederse zararı yoktur. Birincisi; karşı gelen fırkadan daha mühim bir fırkayla muharebe etmek veyahut o fırkaya hile yapmak üzere dönmektir. Bu maksatla dönerse zararı yoktur. Şu halde bu âyet-i celile umur-u harpte hile ve hud'anın cevazına delâlet eder. Zira; müfessirînden ekserisi bu âyeti düşmanı aldatmak ve ehl-i İslâmı zayıf göstermekle düşmandan arka dönerek kendi tarafına celbettikten sonra defaten hücum edip düşmanı perişan etmesiyle tefsir etmişlerdir. Şu tefsire nazaran âyet; ayn-ı hud'ayı ehl-i imana ta'lim buyuruyor. Firarın cevazına 'delâlet eden ikinci sebep; tehlikeye maruz olan diğer bir İslâm fırkasına imdad için düşmandan dönmektir. Şu halde muharebede İslâm fırkalarının yekdiğerine imdadın lüzumuna bu âyet delil-i kâfidir. Çünkü diğer îslâm fırkasına inzimam edip imdad için düşmandan geri dönen kimsenin gazab-ı ilâhiden müstesna olması; fırkaların birbirine imdad ve istimdad etmelerine kıbel-i ilâhiden me'zun olduklarına delâlet eder. Ebussuud Efendi'nin beyanı veçhile sebeb-i şer'î olmaksızın düşmandan firar eden kimse üzerine gazabın şiddetine işaret için gazab lâfzı ta'zhne delâlet eden tenvinle nekre olarak varid olmuştur. Kezalik gazabın Vâcib Tealâ'ya nispeti dahi şiddetine delâlet eder. Çünkü; gazap kimden sudur ederse o gazap sudur eden zatın azameti nispetinde tasavvur olunmak lâzımdır. Şu halde Cenab-ı Hakkın gazabı; azameti nispetinde şiddetli olacağına şüphe yoktur. Bu âyet-i celilenin hükmü; mutlaktır. Yani düşman az olsun veya çok olsun velevse İslâm askerinden katenderkat fazla olsun düşmandan firar etmek haramdır. Fakat bu sûrenin âhirinde (حرضَِ ِالمُؤمنين ِعلى ِالقتال) âyetiyle bu hüküm tahsis olunmuştur ki düşmanın adedi ehl-i İslâmın iki mislinden ziyade olursa firara müsaade olunmuştur. *** Vâcib Tealâ mutlaka a'dâ-yı dinle muharebenin lüzumunu beyandan sonra Bedir gazasındaki vekaayiden bazılarını dahi beyan etmek üzere : فَلَمِْ تقَْتلُوُهُمِْ وَلكَِنَِّ اللهِقَتلَهَُمِِْوَمَارَمَيْتَِِإِذْرَمَيْتَِ وَلَكِنَِّ اللهِرَمَى وَلِيبُْلِىِِالْمُؤْمِنِينَِ مِنْهُِ بلَاءِحَسَناًِ إِنَِّ الله سَمِي عِِعَلِي مِِ﴿17﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Siz kâfirleri surette katlettinizse de hakikatta katletmediniz ve lâkin onları hakikatta Allah-u Tealâ katletti. Yâ Ekremer Rusûl ! Düşmana sen toprak ve çakıl atmakla emrolunduğun zaman zahirde atmışsan da hakikatta sen atmadın. Ve lâkin hakikatta Allah-u Tealâ attı ve Allah-u Tealâ müminleri nusret, zafer ve âyetleri müşahede gibi birtakım nimetleriyle ehl-i imanı mütena'im kılmak için onların gözlerini toprakla doldurmuştur. Zira Allah-u Tealâ kullarının sözlerini işitir ve hallerini bilir. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette (فا) lâfzı, şart-ı mahzufa cevaptır ki, (انِافتخرتم بقتلكمِفلم تقتلوهم) «Eğer kâfirleri katletmenizle iftihar ederseniz onları siz katletmediniz» demektir. «Ya kim katletti?» suâline cevap olarak (وَلكَِنَِّ اللهِقتَلََهُمِْ) buyurmuştur. Yani «Onları siz katletmediniz ve lâkin size nusret vermekle ve onların kalplerine korku ilkaa etmekle ve onların üzerine sizi musallat kılmakla Allah-u Tealâ katletti. Zira; cümle umur ondan sadır olduğu gibi kâfirlerin katli dahi ondan sadır oldu» demektir. Kezalik kâfirlerin gözlerine toprak atmak zahirde Resûlullah'tan sudur etmişse de hakikatta Cenab-ı Hak'tan sudur ettiğini beyan buyurdu. Çünkü; Kaazî'nin beyanı veçhile Bedir'de Kureyş görününce Resûlullah «İşte şu gelen Kureyş'tir. Kibir ve gururlarıyla geliyorlar ve resûlünü tekzib ederler. Yâ Rabbi ! Vaad buyurduğun nusreti isterim» demesi üzerine Cibril-i Emin geldi, yerden bir avuç toprak alıp kâfirlerin gözlerine atmasını Resûlullah'a tarif etti. Asakir-i îslâmiye kâfirlere mülâki olduğu zamanda Cibril-i emin'in tarifi veçhile Resûlullah bir avuç toprak alıp kâfirlere karşı atınca o topraktan birer parça bilâ istisna her kâfirin gözüne isabet ettiğinden herkes kendi gözüyle meşgul olup akıbet münhezim oldular. Eğer bu toprak hakikatta Allah'ın kudretiyle atılmamış olsaydı sair efrad-ı beşerin attığı gibi kâfirlerin bazısına isabet eder, bazısına etmezdi. Bir avuç toprağın bin kusur kimsenin hepsine isabet etmesi harikulade ve mucize kabilinden olup mucizeyi halk eden Allah-u Tealâ olduğu cihetle Cenab-ı Hak remyi kendi zatına nispet etmiştir ki, o toprağı onların gözüne isabet ettiren zat-ı ilâhidir. Fahri Râzi, Hâzin ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanlarına nazaran âyetin sebeb-i nüzulü; Bedir gazasından fariğ olunca ashab-ı izamdan herbirî esnâ-yı muharebede kendinin düşman katletmesinden ve şecaatinden bahisle iftihara başlayınca Cenab-ı Hak ehl-i imanı müfaharattan menetmiştir. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: katlinizle iftihar edersiniz. Halbuki siz katletmediniz, Allah-u Tealâ katletti demektir. Resûlullah'tan nefyolunan remiy; hakîkî olup ispat olunan remiy; sûrî olduğu cihetle âyette tenakuz yoktur. Çünkü tenakuzda nefyin ve icabın mahalli bir olmak lâzımdır. Buradaysa biri sûrî diğeri hakîkî olduğu cihetle mahalleri muhteliftir. Yani (وَمَارَمَيْتَِ ِإِذْرَمَيْتَِ) demek; «Sen toprağı attığın vakitte atmadın» demektir ki, surette tenakuz gibiyse de hakikatta tenakuz değildir. Bu âyet-i celile; ibadın fiilini halk edenin Allah-u Tealâ olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü; surette katil müminlerden ve remiy Resûlullah'tan sudur ettiği halde Cenab-ı Hak müminlerden katli ve Resûlullah'tan remyi nefiy buyurması fiilin kemâlini nefiy olduğu gibi o fiilin onların halkıyla olmayıp ancak kendi halk ettiğini beyandır. Yani «Her ne kadar fiil-i katlin esbabına teşebbüsle kesbettinizse de lâkin halk edemediniz, ancak o fiili halkeden Allah-u Tealâ'dır» demek olur. Bazı rivayete nazaran Resûlullah Bedir'de üç kabza toprak atmıştır. Bir kabzasını kâfirlerin sağına diğerini soluna ve öbür kabzasını ise ortalarına atmıştır. Binaenaleyh; toprak bu suretle kâfirlerin cümlesine isabet etmiştir. ذَلِكُمِْ وَأنََِّ الله مُوهِنُِ كَيْدِِِالْكَافِرِينَِِ﴿18﴾ hal ü şan; katil ve remiy surette sizden sudur etmişse de hakikatte Allah-u Tealâdan olması ve nusret ve zafer sizi güzel bir imtihanla imtihan etmesidir ve ey ehl-i iman ! Şunu bilin ki, Allah-u Tealâ kâfirlerin size karşı hilelerini zayıflattırıcıdır.. Zira; kâfirlerin maksatları; sizi ihlâk ve dininizi iptal etmek olduğundan Allah-u Tealâ onların hilelerini akım kılar ve iptal eder. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir gazasında vâki olan in'âmından bazı aharı beyan ve tehekküm tarikıyla kâfirlere hitab etmek üzere : إِن تسَْتفَْتِحُواِْفقََدِْ جَاءكُمُِِالْفتَحُِِْوَإِن تنَتهَُواِْفهَُوَِ خَيْ رِِلكَُّمِْ وَإِن تعَوُدُواْ نعَدُِِْوَلَن تغُْنِىِِعَنكُمِِْفئِتَكُُمِِْ شَيْئاً وَلوَِْ كَثرَُتِْ وَأنََِّ الله مَعَِِالْمُؤْمِنِينَِِ﴿19﴾ buyuruyor. ehl-i Mekke ! Eğer Allah'tan fütuhat isterseniz katliniz ve esaretinizle size fütuhat geldi. Eğer hak üzere olan fırka-i Muhammediyeden elinizi çeker muharebeden vazgeçerseniz sizin için hayırlıdır ve eğer siz vazgeçmez de harbe avdet ederseniz kahrımızla biz de size avdet ederiz ve Muhammed (A.S.) ı musallat kılar sizi ihlak ederiz. Sizin cemaatınız her ne kadar çok olsa dahi size nazil olacak belâyâdan hiçbir şeyi defetmez ve sizi Allah-u Tealâ'nın ihsanından muğni kılamaz. Zira Allah'ın nusreti; müminlerle beraberdir. Fahri Râzi ve Kaazî'nin beyanları veçhile ehl-i Mekke; Bedir'e gidecekleri vakitte Kabe'nin perdesine sarılarak «Yâ Rabbi ! Şu iki fırkadan a'lâ olan fırkaya nusret ver ve cemaatın hayırlısına ikram et» demişlerdi. Buna nazaran âyetin manâsı şöyledir : kâfirler ! Bedir'e yürüyeceğinizde Kabe'nin Örtüsüne yapışarak Allah'tan fırkaların a'lâsı hangisiyse o fırka için nusret ve fütuhat istemiştiniz. İşte istediğiniz veçhüzere fütuhat geldi. demektir. Fırkanın a'lâsı ve indallah makbul olanı için fetih isteyip makbul olan da fırka-i Muhammediye olduğu cihetle Cenab-ı Hak onların istediği veçhile fütuhatı verdiğini beyanla kendi indinde fırka-i Muhammediye'nin a'lâ ve hayırlı olduğunu beyan buyurmuştur. eğer siz küfrünüzden vazgeçer Muhammed (A.S.) la kıtali terkederseniz dünyada sizin için hayırlı olur. Zira; katil ve esaretten kurtulursunuz ve âhirette dahi hayırlıdır. Çünkü; azab-ı ebedîden kurtulur ve necat-ı sermedîye nail olursunuz. Şu halde dünyada ve âhirette selâmet; ancak küfürden vazgeçmek ve Resûlullaha ittibâ' etmektedir. Eğer siz küfürden vazgeçmez muharebeye avdet ederseniz biz de Habibimize nusrete avdet eder sizi makhur ve münhezim kılarız. Binaenaleyh sizin cemaatınızın çokluğu size fayda vermez ve sizden hiçbir belâyı defetmez. Zira Allah'ın avn ü inayeti müminlerle beraber demektir. Şu beyan olunan manâ ehl-i Mekke'nin Bedir'e huruç edeceklerinde yapmış oldukları duânın âyetin sebeb-i nüzulü olduğuna nazarandır. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile âyette hitap; ehl-i imâna olmak ihtimali vardır. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: müminler ! Siz Allah'tan nusret istediniz. İşte istediğiniz nusret size geldi. Binaenaleyh; düşmanınıza galebe ettiniz. Eğer siz kıtalde ve emr-i Resûlullah'a imtisalde tekâsülü ve betaeti terkederseniz sizin için dünyada hayırlıdır ki, düşmanlarınıza galebe ve dininizi i'lâ ancak emr-i Resûlullah'a imtisaldedir, yoksa tekâsül ve betaette değildir ve şu imtisal sizin için âhirette dahi hayırlıdır. Zira; saâdet-i ebediyeye bu vesileyle nail olacaksınız ve eğer siz emr-i Resûlullah'a imtisalde tekâsüle avdet ederseniz biz de size kâfirleri musallat kılmakla avdet ederiz ki, mağlup ve düşmanınızın kahrı altında makhur ve münhezim olursunuz ve dünyada şu perişanlık sebebiyle ibâdât-ı saireyi yoluyla edadan inhirafınıza bâdî olacağı cihetle âhirette dahi rezil ve rüsva olmanıza sebep olur. Velhasıl şevket-i İslâmiyeyi muhafaza kılıçla olacağından kılıcını düşmana karşı isti'mâlden istinkâf dünyada ve âhirette fezâhatı mucip olduğu gibi a'dâya karşı hüsn-ü isti'mâl dareynde selâmeti muktezîdir. Ve eğer siz kıtalde tekâsül ederseniz askeriniz ne kadar çok olsa size menfaat vermez ve a'dânızın tasallutunu sizden defedemez. Zira Allah'ın nusret ve muaveneti; imanında kâmil olup emr-i Resûlullah'a asla muhalefet etmeyen mümini kâmillerle beraberdir. Binaenaleyh; imanında kemâli olmayan fâşıklar nusret-i ilâhiyeye mazhar olamazlar. Şu halde Vâcib Tealâ'nın müminlere nusreti vaadi, müminlerin tamamıyla şeriata temessük edip ibadete devamlarıyla meşruttur. Binaenaleyh; ahlâkı sukuut etmiş ve taat-ı ilâhiyeden çıkmış olan milletler her zaman inkıraza mahkûmdurlar. Bu âyette hitabın tehekküm tarîkıyla kâfirlere olmasıyla müminlere olması beyninde ihtilâf deveran etmekteyse de esah olan hitabın ehl-i imana olmasıdır. Çünkü fetihle hitap; ehl-i imana olmak, lâyık olduğu gibi âyetin Bedir vakası akabinde nazil olması dahi müminlere hitap olmasını te'yid eder. Binaenaleyh; müminlere hitap olarak verilen manâ nazar-ı itibare alınmak lâzımdır. *** Vâcib Tealâ resûlüne itaat edenlere muavenet edip itaati terkedenlere düşmanlarını musallat kılacağını beyandan sonra itaatla emretmek üzere: يَاِأيَهَُّاِالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاِْأطَِيعوُاْ الله وَرَسُولَهُِ وَلَِ توََلوَّْاِعَنْهُِ وَأنَتمُِْ تسَْمَعوُنَِِ﴿20﴾ وَلَِ تكَُونوُاْ كَالَّذِينَِِقَالوُا سَمِعْنَاِوَهُمِْ لَِ يسَْمَعوُنَِِ﴿21﴾ِإنَِِّ شَرَِِّالدَّوَابَِِّعِندَِ اللهِالصُّمُِّ الْبكُْمُِِالَّذِينَِِ لَِ يَعْقِلوُنَِِ﴿22﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Allah-u Tealâ'ya ve resûlüne itaat edin ve kelime-i hakkı ve bilcümle ahkâm-ı şer'iyeyi resûlünden işitir olduğunuz halde Allah'ın ve resûlünün emrinden i'raz etmeyin ki mertebe-i imandan sukuut etmeyesiniz ve sol münafıklar gibi olmayın ki, onlar Resûlullah'ın muvacehesinde «Sözünü işittik» derler, halbuki itaat eder ve teslim olurcasına işitmezler, belki hiç duymamış gibi bulunurlar. Siz de onlar gibi olmayın ki zahiriniz batınınıza muvafık olsun ve onların mesleğine sülük etmeyin ki, ukalâ mertebesinden sakıt olmayasınız. Zira; indallah hayvanatın en ziyade şerlisi hakkı işitmeyen ve soylemeyenlerdir. Çünkü; onlar her ne kadar ukalâ suretinde zuhur etmişlerse de hakikatta zümrei ukalâdan raa'dud değillerdir. Zira; akıllarını mahall-i lâyıkına sarfetmezler. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette Vâcib Tealâ'ya itaatin zikri resûlüne itaatin mukaddirnesidir ve Allah-u Tealâ'ya itaatin, resûlüne itaatla hasıl olacağına tenbih içindir. Emr-i cihat; bezl-i mal ve itlâf-i nefisle husul bulacağından her insan için müşkül olduğu cihetle Vâcib Tealâ cihat hususunda kullarının resûlüne itaat etmelerini emredip muhalefetten şiddetle nehyetmiştir. Vâcib Tealâ akıllarından istifade etmeyen insanların behâimden daha fena olduklarını beyan buyurdu. Zira behâim; âhiretçe mes'ul değillerdir, lâkin insanlar mes'uldürler ve bu misilli insanlar hayvanat-ı saireden temeyyüz ettikleri halde akıllarını zayi ettikleri için behaim derekesinden de daha aşağı addolunmuşlardır. Hulâsa; Vâcib Tealâ bu âyette resûlüne itaati vücubunu vücuh-u adîdeyle te'kid buyurmuştur. Zira; resûlüne itaatin kendine itaat olduğunu beyan buyurduğu gibi itaatli emrin akibinde itaattan i'razını nehyetmek suretiyle te'kid ve zahirde «Yâ Resûlallah ! Sözünü işittik» deyip de hakikatta işitmeyen münafıklar gibi olmayın» demek ve resûlüne itaat etmeyenleri behâim derekelerine tenzil ve belki behâim derekesinden de iskaat etmek suretiyle dahi itaatin vücubunu te'kid buyurmuştur. *** Vâcip Tealâ hakkı işitmeyen ve söylemeyenlerin behâimden daha kötü olduklarını beyandan sonra behâim derekesinden daha aşag ! olmalarının sebebini beyanla bir kat daha zemmetmek üzere: وَلوَِِْعَلِمَِ اللهِفِيهِمِْ خَيْرًا لأَّسْمَعَهُمِْ وَلوَِِْأسَْمَعهَُمِِْلتَوََلَّواِْوَّهُم مُّعْرِضُونَِِ﴿23﴾ buyuruyor. Allah-u Tealâ onlarda hayır olduğunu bilmiş olsaydı onlara hak sözü işittirirdi ve lâkin onlarda hayır olmadığını bildiğinden işittirmedi. Eğer hayır olmadığını bildiği halde onlara hak sözü işittirmiş olsaydı, onlar kalpleriyle haktan i'raz edici oldukları halde zahirde dahi işitmekten yüz döndürürlerdi. Yani; Allah-u Tealâ onlarda hayır olduğunu bilmedi, çünkü; hayır yok ki bilinsin. Bu makamda nefyolunan. hayırdır, yoksa ilm-i ilâhi değildir. Şu halde bu misilli kimselerin hakkı işitmemelerinin illeti onlarda hayır olmamaktır. Binaenaleyh; hayır olmadığı halde Allahü Tealâ işittirecek olsa bile onlar kalpleriyle reddedecekleri gibi yüzleriyle dahi i'raz edecekleri şüphesizdir ve i'razları daimidir. Çünkü; Allah'ın işittirdiği surette i'raz edince işittirmediği surette i'raz edecekleri evleviyetle sabittir. Binaenaleyh; işittirmekte fayda yoktur. Velhasıl hak sözü işitmek şanlarından değildir. Zira hayır yoktur. Tefsir-i Hâzin'de beyan olunduğu veçhile âyetin sebeb-i nüzulü; kâfirlerin Resûlullah'a «Sen bize cedd-i a'lâmız olan (Kusayy b. Kilâb)'ı ihya et. O bize senin hakkaa resûl olduğuna şehadet etsin ki bilelim ve iman edelim» demeleri üzerine bu âyetin nazil olduğu mervidir. Buna nazaran mana-yı âyet: emvatın kelâmıyla intifa' edeceklerini Allahu Tealâ bilseydi onlara (Kusayy) ve (Kusayy)'ın emsali ölülerin kelâmlarını ve şehadetlerini işittirirdi ye lâkin intifa etmeyeceklerini bildiği için onlara işittirmedi ve eğer intifa' etmeyeceklerini bildiği halde ölülerin sözlerini işittirmiş olsaydı inatlarından dolayı onlar i'razda musir olurlardı demektir. Zira âdetleri; daima haktan i'raz etmektir ve me'lûf oldukları küfrün icabı da budur. *** Vâcib Tealâ kâfirlerin hakkı işitmeye kaabiliyetleri olmadığını beyan ettiği gibi ehl-i imana hakkı işitmeyi ta'Iim ve tavsiyenin ve Allahü Tealâ'nın ve Resûlünün emrine icabetin vücubunu dahi beyan etmek üzere : يَاِأيَهَُّاِالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاِْاسْتجَِيبوُاِْللِِِوَلِلرَّسُولِِِإذِاَ دَعَاكُمِلِمَا يحُْييِكُمِْ وَاعْلمَُواِْأنََِّ الله يَحُولُِ بيَْنَِِالْمَرْءِِِ وَقَلْبِهِِ وَأنََّهُِ إلِيَْهِِ تحُْشَرُونَِِ﴿24﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Allah'ın emrine imtisal ve nehyinden içtinap ve ahkâmına temessük ve Resûlullah'ın sünnetini ihya ve âdâb ve ahlâkını kabul etmek suretiyle Allah-u Tealâ'nın ve Resûlünün davetlerine icabet edin ve bilhassa Resûlullah sizi maddî ve manevî, dünyevî ve uhrevî menfaat verecek ve ihya edecek ulûm-u diniye ve maârif-i ilâhiyeye davet ettiğinde hemen vakit fevtetmeksizin icabetiniz vaciptir. Çünkü; daveti Resûle icabet etmeyen kimse iman etmiş olmaz. şurasını da iyi bilin ki, Allah-u Tealâ kulunun kalbiyle kendi beynine hâil ve bütün esrara vakıf olur. Binaenaleyh; davete icabetin ihlâsa mukaarin olması lâzımdır. Zira; ihlâsa mukaarin olmayan icabete itibar yoktur. ancak Cenabl Hakkın huzur-u manevîsine haşrolunursunuz. Şu halde ibadetinizi ve icabetinizi ihlâs ve teslimiyet üzere edâ edin ve marzî-i ilâhiye muvafık surette husul bulsun ki faydasını göresiniz. Çünkü; herkes ameline göre cezalanacaktır. Beyzavî'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyet ehl-i riyayı ve davete icabet etmeyen âsîleri tehdid ve ehl-i imanı ihlâsa terğib etmiştir. Tehdid ise vacibi terk üzerine terettüb ettiği cihetle dâvet-i Resûle icabetle vâki olan emr-i İlâhinin vücub için olduğuna âyet delâlet eder. Fahri Râzi, Nisâbûrî, Kaazî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile (Ebu Hüreyre) Hazretlerinin rivayet ettiği bir hadis-i şerif dahi davet-i Resûle icabetin vacip olduğunu te'yid etmektedir. Şöyle ki: Birgün Resûlullah (Übeyy b. Kâ'b) Hazretlerinin kapısı önünden geçerken müşarünileyhi çağırdı. Übeyy (R.A.) ise namazda bulunduğundan derhal davet-i Resûle icabet ıedemedi. Namazdan fariğ olunca huzur-u nebeviye geldi. Resûlullah «Yâ Übeyy ! Bana icabetten seni kim menetti?» diye suâl buyurması üzerine Hz. Übeyy «Yâ Resûlallah ! Namaz kılardım» dedi. Resûlullah «Cenab-ı Hakkın (استجيبواللهِوللرسول) kavlini işitmedin mi ?» buyurdu. İşte şu kelâm-ı nebevi emrin vücub için olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü; derhal icabeti terk üzerine Resûlullah'ın levmetmesi emrin vücub için olduğunu te'yid etmiştir. Zira; emir vücub için olmasa Resûlullah levmetmezdi. Resûlullah'ın her emri bir davet hükmünde olduğundan icabetin vücubu umumîdir. Bazı ulema «Namazın ikaamesi emr-i ilâhi ve emr-i Resûle icabet olduğu cihetle diğer bir emre icabetle namazı kat' etmek caiz değildir» demişlerse de Resûlullah'ın daveti bir emr-i mühim için olmak ihtimaline binaen namaz kılan kimsenin davet-i Resûle icabet için namazı kat'etmesi emr-i lâzımdır. Zira; Resûlullah'ın her daveti insanların hayat-ı maddiye ve maneviyelerine bâdî olduğu cihetle Vâcib Tealâ (إِذَا دَعَاكُمِ لِمَاِ يحُْيِيكُمِْ) buyurmuştur. Yani «Size hayat-ı ebediye verecek ahkâma davet ettiğinde davetine icabet edin» demektir. Fahri Râzi ve Kaazi'nin beyanları veçhile davet-i Resûlün ihya edeceği şeyle murad; cihattır. Ve bu makama münâsip olan da budur. Çünkü; bu âyet cihada müteallik olan âyetler akibinde vürud ettiği gibi cihat, İslâmın bekasına ve kuvvetine sebep olup cihadı terk ise a'dânın galebesine ve dinin inkırazına bâdî olacağı cihetle bilumum ehl-i imanı ihya edecek cihattır. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet şöyledir : ehl-i iman ! Allah-u Tealâ ve resûlü sizi ihya edecek cihada davet ettiklerinde derhal icabet edin, muharebeden çekinmeyin. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ kalplerinizde olan korkularınızı şecaata tahvil ve azimetinizi tespit eder ve metanet verir. Binaenaleyh; korkmayın harbe cüret edin ve eğer harpten kaçar emr-i resûle muhalefet ederseniz huzur-u ilâhiye haşrolunup ceza göreceğinizi düşünün demektir. Bazı rivayete nazaran Allah-u Tealâ'nın insanla kalbi beynine haylûletiyle murad; ölümdür. Buna nazaran âyetin manâsı: müminler ! Allah-u Tealâ ve Resûlünün davetine icabet edin ve şunu bilin ki bir kimse vefat edince Allah-u Tealâ o kimsenin ameliyle kendi beynine hail olur. Çünkü; o insanda ibadete takat kalmaz. Şu halde her kimsenin vefat etmezden evvel amel-i salihe sa'y etmesi emr-i mühim demektir. Hulâsa; insanlara hayat verecek ahkâma Resûlullah davet edince Allah'ın ve Resûlünün davetlerine icabet etmek ehl-i iman üzerine vacip olduğu ve Allah-u Tealâ'nın kulunun kalbiyle kendi kalbi araşma ilmi hail olup kalbinde olan esrara vakıf olduğu ve binaenaleyh; kullarının amellerini ıslah etmek lâzım geldiği ve ancak huzur-u ilâhiye cem' olunup amellerinin cezasını görecekleri bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ ahval-i kalbe muttali olduğunu beyan ettiği gibi umuma nazil olacak belâyâdan sakınmak lâzım olduğunu dahi beyan etmek üzere : وَاتقَّوُاِْفتِنَْةًِ لَِّ تصُِيبَنَِِّالَّذِينَِ ظَلَمُوِاْ مِنكُمِِْخَآصَّةًِ وَاعْلمَُوِاِْأنََِّ الله شَدِيدُِِالْعِقَابِِِ﴿25﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Şol fitneden sakının ki o fitne yalnız sizden zulmedenlere isabetle iktifa etmez, belki umumunuza birden isabet eder ve şunu bilin ki Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir. Yani; adaletinizi iskat ve mürüvvetinizi izale ve eseri umumunuza sirayet edecek musibeti icab eden maâsîden içtinab edin ki, o ma'siyetin eseri yalnız sizden zulmeden ve o ma'siyete cüret edenlere münhasır kalmayıp belki umumunuza isabet eder ve siz bilin ki, umuma zararı isabet edecek kimselere Allah'ın azabı dehşetlidir. Fahri Râzi ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanları veçhile bu âyette Vâcib Tealâ zararı umumi olan günahlardan sakınmakla emretti ki, insanlar yekdiğerine mazarrat verecek cürümde bulunmasın ve mümkün olan intizamını âlem muhafaza etsin. Çünkü; zina ve livata gibi günahlar tâûn ve veba misilli umumi belâyâya sebep olacağı gibi, ölçek ve terazide noksan vermek ve ihtikâr etmek de kaht u galaya sebep olur. Haktan sükût ve emribilmaruf ve nehyianilmünkerde müdahene eylemek âsînin isyanına rızayı ve bid'atların zuhuru kelime-i İslâmiyenin dağılmasını ve sözlerin bir araya gelmemesini ve emr-i cihatta tekâsül; küf farın galebesini icab ettiğinden bunlardan ve bunların emsali umumi belâyâmn isabetine sebep olacak günahlardan her müminin ihtiraz etmesi lâzım olduğunu Vâcib Tealâ tavsiye buyurmuştur. Gerçi şu günahların faili hususi eşhas ise de beyan olunduğu veçhile bu günahların eseri dünyaca umuma sirayet ettiğinden umumun menetmesi umur-u lâzımeden olduğu halde menetmedikleri cihetle o günahın dünyaca azabında umum müşterek olurlar. Şu halde insan bazı günahı yalnız kendi işlerse de onun şeameti bütün dünyayı ihata eder. Binaenaleyh; bilumum ebnâ-yı cinsini mutazarrır kılar. Bu hali nazar-ı dikkata alarak her şahıs nefsine ve ebna-yı cinsine merhamet ve insaf edip de maâsîden herhalde tevakki etmesi lâzımdır ve şu lüzumu bu âyet-i celile ehl-i imana tavsiye ve tenbih ediyor. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette (لَِّ تصُِيبَنَِّ) sıyğa-i nehiy olduğuna nazaran fitne isabetinden nehyetmek; ukalâyı zulümden ve ehl-i imam ma'siyete cüretten nehyetmektir. Çünkü fitne; akıl sahibi olmadığından nehyolunmaya şayan değildir. Şu halde «Fitneye sen isabet etme» demek «Sana cüret edecekler cüretedip de isabetine sebep olmasınlar» demektir. Zulüm, cümle ukalâya nispetle çirkinse de bilhassa ehl-i imana daha ziyade çirkin olduğuna işaret için zalimlerin ehl-i imandan olmasını Cenab-ı Hak (مِنكُمِْ) lafzıyla takyid buyurmuştur. Çünkü ittikaa ile hitap; ehl-i imana olduğundan (مِنكُمِْ) ile hitap da ehl-i imanadır. Tefsir-i Hâzinede beyan olunduğu veçhile Resûlullah'ın «Allah-u Tealâ bazı kimselerin mahiyetiyle umuma azap etmez, ancak onlar aralarında bazı kimselerin mahiyetlerini görüp de o mahiyetten onları menetmeye kaadir oldukları halde menetmezlerse işte o zaman Allah-u Tealâ günahı işleyenlere günahlarından dolayı ve günah işlemeyenlere o günahtan men'e muktedirken menetmediklerinden dolayı cümlesine azab eder» buyurduğu mervidir. *** Vâcib Tealâ resûlüne itaatla emir ve ma'siyetten nehyettikten sonra emir ve nehyini te'kid ve vermiş olduğu nimetleri ta'dadla kullarını şükre davet etmek üzere : وَاذْكُرُواِْإِذِِْأنَتمُِِْقَلِي لِ مُّسْتضَْعفَوُنَِِفِىِالأرَْضِِ تخََافوُنَِِأنَ يتَخََطَّفكَُمُِِالنَّاسُِِفَآوَاكُمِْ وَأيََّدَكُم بنَِصْرِهِِِ وَرَزَقكَُم مِنَِِالطَّ يِبَاتِِِلَعَلكَُّمِْ تشَْكُرُونَِِ﴿26﴾ buyuruyor. ehl-i iman ! Zikredin şol zamanı ki o zamanda yeryüzünde siz gaayet az bir kimseler olduğunuzdan herkes sizi zayıf addediyor, gözüne kestiriyordu. Binaenaleyh; siz, nâsın ve bilhassa Faris'le Rum ve Kureyş müşriklerinin lokma edip ayakları altında hakir ve zelil olmanızdan korku yordunuz. Çünkü; İslâmın haricinde olan bilcümle nâs size düşmandı. Haliniz böyle olduğu halde Cenab-ı Hak sizi Medine'ye iskân etti, orasını size mesken, me'va ve melce' kıldı, nusretiyle sizi te'yid etti ve âleme gaalip kıldı. Binaenaleyh; cümle âlem sizi tanır ve sayar oldu ve herkese helâl kılmadığı emval-i ganimetin tayyibâtından sizi merzuk kıldı ki Allah'ın şu ta'dad olunan nimetlerinin şükrünü eda edesiniz. Zira bu nimetlerin bekaasi; şükrünü edaya bağlıdır, eğer şükrünü eda etmezseniz zevale ma'ruzdur. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile a r z la murad; arz-ı Mekke'dir. Buna nazaran ehl-i imanı zayıf addeden nâsla murad; Kureyş müşrikleridir, yahut hitap bilcümle Araplaradır. Çünkü; o zamanda Araplar Acemlerle Rumlar elinde hakir ve zelillerdi. Ehl-i imanın kılleti biraz zaman devam ettiğine işaret için ehl-i imanın kılletini beyan hususunda (levama delâlet eden cümle-i ismiye varid olmuştur. Yahut nâsla rnurad; yalnız Kureyş değil belki cemi-i nâstır. Çünkü; o zamanda İslâm'ın harici olan cümle nâs ehli İslâmın zıddı ve düşmanı olup kâffesi ehl-i İslâmı ihlâk etmek isterlerdi ve ehl-i İslâmın devam üzere onlardan korktuklarına işaret için istimrara delâlet eden (تخََافوُنَِ) muzari sıyğasıyla varid olmuştur. C e n a b -ı H a k k ı n n u s r e t i yle murad; ensar-ı kiramın ehl-i İslama muzahereti ve Bedir gazasında meleklerin imdada gelmesiyle hasıl olmuştur veyahut bilumum nusret-i ilâhiyeye şamildir. Hulâsa; iptida-yı İslâmda İslâm'ın kalil ve zayıf ve devam üzere nâstan korkar oldukları halde sonra Cenab-ı Hakkın Medine'yi onlara me'men kılmasıyla düşmanlarının şerrinden bir derece emin olmaları ve yevm-i Bedir'de ve sair gazevâtta nusrete nail olmakla zilletlerinin izzete ve kılletlerinin kesrete ve zaaflarının kuvvete ve ümem-i saireye haram olan emval-i ganimetin onlara helâl olmasıyla fakırlarının gınaya tebeddül ettiği ve şiddetten suhulete ve belâdan nimete îsâl etmekten maksat ehl-i imanın şükretmesi ve taatla meşgul olması olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. Çünkü; nimete nail olmak hüner değildir. Belki hüner; o nimetin kadrini bilip şükrünü eda etmektir. Zira şükrü eda olunmayan nimet; her zaman zevale ma'ruz ve sahibi hâib ü haşirdir. *** Vâcib Tealâ emval-i ganimeti helâl kıldığını ve nusretiyle te'yid ettiğini ve bu nimetlere karşı kullar için şükretmek lâzım olduğunu beyan ettiği gibi Allah-u Tealâ'ya ve resûlüne hıyanetten dahi nehyetmek üzere :يَاأيَهَُّاالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُالْتَخَُونوُاْْاِلِوَالرَّسُولَِ وَتخَُونوُاأْمََانَاتكُِمِْ وَأنَتمُِْ تعَْلَمُونَِِ﴿27﴾ وَاعْلمَُواِْأنَمََّاِأمَْوَالكُُمِِْ وَأوَْلدَُكُمِِْفتِنَْةِ وَأنََِّ اللهِعِندَهُِِأجَْ رِِ عَظِي مِِ﴿28﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Allah-u Tealâ'ya ve Resûlüne ve size ahar tarafından konmuş olan emanetlere hıyanet etmeyin. Halbuki siz hıyanetin kubhunu bilirsiniz ve siz iyi bilin ki mallarınız ve sevgili evlâdınız hakkınızda iptilâ ve fitnedir ve şunu da bilin ki hıyanet etmeyenlere Allah-u Tealâ indinde mahfuz büyük ecir vardır. Fahri Râzi, Kaazî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile Allah-u Tealâ'ya ve Resûlüne hıyanet; feraizi, sünen ve âdabı, kullarına ıslah için vaz'etmiş olduğu kavanîni, ahkâmı terk ve ihlâl etmek suretiyle olur. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım; ahkâmı ve vâcib âtı terketmek suretiyle Allah'a ve resûlüne hıyanet etmeyin demektir. Çünkü; nefse gadirdir. Gadir ise daima mazarratı mucip olduğundan her âkilin hıyanetten ihtiraz etmesi lâzımdır. Yahut h ı y a n e t le murad; zahiri batınına uymamaktır. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet: müminler ! Zahirde gösterdiğiniz a'mâlin hilâfına batınınızda birtakım fena ahlâkı gizlemekle Allah'a ve resûlüne hıyanet etmeyin demektir. Yahut h ı y a n e t le murad; emval-i ganimette hıyanettir. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: ganimeti taksimden evvel nefsinize sarfla hıyanet etmeyin demektir. Şu manâlardan herhangisi murad olunsa hıyanetin menhî ve haram olduğuna delâlet eder. İnsanların yekdiğerine ihtiyaçları cümlesinden olmak üzere birbirine emanet vaz'etmek icab ettiği cihetle vaz'olunan emaneti muhafaza lâzım olduğundan Cenab-ı Hak emanetlere hıyanetten dahi nehiy buyurmuştur. Emanetlere hıyanet; ekseriya evlâd ü lyale sarfetmek ve onlara muhabbet sebebiyle olduğundan Cenab-ı Hak evlâdın ve emvalin fitne olduğunu beyan buyurmuştur. Emanete hıyanetin başlıca sebebi; evlâd ü ıyal maişeti ve muhabbeti olduğuna bu âyetin sebeb-i nüzulü delâlet eder. Çünkü; Resûlullah Yehûddan (Beni Kureyza) kabilesini yirmi bir gün muhasara edince Yehûd, Şam'da (Eriha) denilen mahalle gitmek üzere müsaade ve musalaha taleb ettilerse de Resûlullah müsaade etmedi. Ancak ashaptan (Sa'd b. Muaz)'ın hükmüne razı ve kani olmalarını emretti. Onlar da ashaptan (Ebu Lübabe)'yi lieclil'istişare kendilerine göndermesini istirham ettiler. Çünkü; (Ebu Lübabe)'nin malı ve evlâd ü lyali onların yanında olduğundan (Ebu Lübabe) ınalının ve evlâdının muhafazası ve muhabbeti için onlara hayırhah ve nâsıh idi. Binaenaleyh; (Ebu Lübabe)'ye emin oldukları için istişareye onun gönderilmesini istirham ettiler ve Resûlullah da onu gönderdi. (Ebu Lübabe) Beni Kureyze'nin nezdine varınca «Sad'ın hükmüne razı olmanız boğazınızı kesmektir» demeye işaret için elini boğazına koydu. Onun bu hareketi üzerine derhal bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. (Ebu Lübabe) işbu hareketinden nedamet ederek mescitte kendini direğe bağladı ve tevbesinin kabulüne kadar böylece duracağını söyledi. Yedi gün sonra tevbesinin kabulünü Resûlullah haber verdi ve direkten çözdü. (Ebu Lübabe)'nin Yahudilere «Sad'ın hükmüne razı olmayın» diyerek işareti malına ve evlâdına muhabbetindendi, yoksa imanında halel olduğundan değildi. Binaenaleyh; furuâtta hata olduğu cihetle tevbesi kabul olunmuştur. Çünkü; müşarünileyh sahabe-i kiramın meşhurlarındandır. (Ebu Lübabe)'nin bu hatası malına ve evlâdına muhabbetinden olduğuna binaen Cenab-ı Hak «Malınız ve evlâdınız, hakkınızda fitnedir» buyurdu. Hulâsa; Allah'ın ve resûlünün evamir ve nevâhîsinde ve mutlakaa emanâtta hıyanetin hiçbir veçhile caiz olmadığı ve emval ve evlâdın insanlar hakkında mihnet ve meşakkat olduğu ve hıyanet etmeyenler için âhirette ecr-i azîm bulunduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ emval ve evlâdın fitne olduğunu beyanla onlara fart-ı muhabbetin caiz olmadığına işaretten sonra ittikaanın lüzumunu ve ittikaanın insanların mağfiretlerine sebep olduğunu beyan etmek üzere : يِاِأيَهَُّاِالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاْ إنَ تتَقَّوُاْ الله يَجْعَلِلكَُّمِِْفرُْقَاناً وَيكَُفِ رِِْعَنكُمِْ سَ يِئاَتِكُمِِْوَيَغْفِرِِْلكَُمِْ وَاللهِذوُِالْفضَْلِِِ الْعظَِيمِِِ﴿29﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Allah'a ve Resûlüne ve emanâta hıyanetten ve sair meharimi irtikâb etmekten ittikaa eder ve nefsinizi sakınırsanız Allah-u Tealâ sizin için hakla batıl beynini tefrik edecek hidayet halkeder ve bu hidayet sebebiyle menfaat ve mazarratınızı tefrik eder, menfaat cihetini takib ederseniz şu minval üzere ittikaa ederseniz 'Allah-u Tealâ günahlarınızı setreder ve bütün hatalarınızı mağfiret buyurur ve Allah-u Tealâ ittikaa eden kullarına fazl u ihsan sahibidir. F u r k a n 'la murad; Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile Hakla batıl beynini tefrik eden nusrettir. Çünkü nusret; muhikle muptil beynini tefrik eder. Zira müminlerin ittikaası üzerine terettüp eden nusret; müminleri i'zaz, kâfirleri izlâl ettiğinden haklıyla haksız beynini tefrik eder. Yahut f u r k a n la murad; nûrdur. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet: maâsîden nefsinizi sakınırsanız Allah-u Tealâ kalbinizde bir nûr ve inşirah halkeder ki, o nûr sebebiyle hakkı batıldan ve hatâyı savaptan ve ilhamı ilâhiyi iğvâ-yı şeytanîden tefrik edersiniz demektir. Yahut f u r k a n la murad; marifet-i kalbiyedir. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet: ittikaa ederseniz Allah-u Tealâ kalbinizde bir marifet halkeder ki, o marifet sayesinde kalplerinizde olan gıl ü gış, hıkd ü hased gibi ahlâk-ı rezile zail olur. Binaenaleyh; salâh-ı hâl kesbedersiniz demektir. Bu misilli makamda şartın vücudu cezanın vücudunu müstelzim olduğunu beyan için edat-ı şartla varid olduğundan «Vâcib Tealâ şektea münezzeh olduğu halde niçin şek ile irad etti?» denemez. Çünkü maksat; şart olan takvanın vücudu ceza olan furkanın halk ve seyyiatın kefaret ve mağfiret olunmasını beyan etmektir. Şu halde şek; ibada râci' olup Allahu Tealâ'ya râci' değildir. Fahri Râzi'nin beyanı veçhile s e y y i a t ı n k e f a r e t i yle murad; günahların dünyada setrolunması ve m a ğ f i r e t le murad; âhirette bilkülliye mahv ü izalesi olduğundan âyette tekrar yoktur. Vâcib Tealânın lûtuf ve ihsanı olan mal, meth ü sena ve elemi defi gibi şeyler bir ivaz mukaabilinde olmayıp mücerret fazl-ı ilâhi olduğu cihetle f a z ı l ; azametle tavsif olunmuştur. Hulâsa; Allah'a ittikaanın hariçte nusret ve kalpte hakla batıl beynini tefrik edecek bir nûr halk olunmasına sebep olduğu ve günahların kefaret ve âhirette mağfiret olunmasına dahi sebep olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ müminlere vâki olan nimetlerini ta'dad ettiği gibi bilhassa Resûlullah'a lûtfetmiş olduğu nimetlerden bazılarını dahi ta'dad etmek üzere : وَإِذِِْ يمَْكُرُِِ بِكَِِ الَّذِينَِِ كَفَرُواِْ لِيثُبِْتوُكَِِ أوَِِْ يقَْتلُوُكَِِ أوَِِْ يخُْرِجُوكَِِ وَيمَْكُرُونَِ وَيمَْكُرُِِ الله وَاللهِ خَيْرُِِ الْمَاكِرِينَِِ ﴾30﴿ buyuruyor. Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Zikret şol zamanı ki o zamanda kâfirler seni hapis veyahut katil veyahut Mekke'den çıkarmak suretlerini istişare ederek hile ve hud'a etmişlerdi. Onlar seni ihlâke dair olan müşaverelerinin neticesini saklarlar. Ali ah ü Tealâ onlar için hazırladığı kahrını saklar. Zira Allah-u Tealâ; saklayıcıların en hayırlısı ve kavisidir. Çünkü; Allah-u Tealâ onların hilelerine karşı hile muamelesini en güzel yapıcıdır. Fahri Râzi, Nisâbûrî, Kaazî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile âyet-i celile.her ne kadar Medine'de nazil olmuşsa da Mekke müşriklerinin (Darünnedve)'de vâki olan istişareleri üzerine Resûlullah'ın hicreti sebebiyle onların şerrinden halâs olduğuna dair Cenab-ı Hakkın in'âm buyurmuş olduğu nimetini bu âyetle beyan ve tasvir ediyor. Çünkü; ensar-ı kiramın Resûlullah'a iman etmeleri üzerine Kureyş Resûlullah'ın galebesinden havf ve endişe ederek (Darünnedve)'ye içtimâ' ettiklerinde İblis de (Şeyh Necdî) suretinde geldi. Müşavereye mübaşeret ettiler. (Ebulbuhteri) «Muhammed (S.A.) i hapsedelim vefat edinceye kadar çıkarmayalım» dedi. Şeytan «Bu rey hatadır. Zira; Muhammed (S.A.) in kabilesi çok, size mukaabele ederler ve hapisten çıkarırlar. Beyninizde büyük mukaatele zuhur eder» deyince cümlesi İblis'in reyini tasvib ettiler. Bundan sonra (Hişam b. Amr) «Benim reyim: Muhammed (S.A.) i bir deveye irkâpla Mekke diyarından çıkarmalı, elinden kurtulmalıyız» dedi. İblis bu reyin de hata olduğunu beyan ederek «Muhammed (S.A.) in veçhi güzel, lisanı tatlı ve kuvve-i müdafaa ve cazibesi mükemmel. Her nereye gitse herkes kendine ittibâ' eder. O zaman birçok teb'asıyla gelir, sizinle harbeder. Başınız bütün dert içinde kalır» deyince cümlesi İblis'i tasdik ettiler. Badehu (Ebucehil) «Bu bapta benim reyim: Kureyş'in her kabilesinden birer delikanlı intihabıyla ellerine birer kılıç vermeliyiz. Cümlesi birden hücumla Muhammed (S.A.) i katletmeliler. Beni Hâşim bütün Kureyş'le mukaatele edemezler. Binaenaleyh; diyete razı olurlar. Biz de diyetini vermekle halâs oluruz» dedi. İblis de beraber olduğu halde istişare meclisi bu reyi uygun görmekle meclise hitam verdiler. Şu istişarenin hulâsasını Cibril-i Emin Resûlullah'a haber verip Medine-i Münevvere'ye hicret etmesine işaret etmesi üzerine hane-i saadetinde Hz. Ali'yi bıraktı. Ebubekir Hazretleri maiyetinde olduğu halde meşhur gaar-ı şerifi bir müddet ikaametlerine me'ınen ittihaz ettiler. Sabah vakti Kureyş hazelesi Resûlullah'ı ızrar kasdıyla geldikleri zaman makam-ı nebide emanetleri sahibine teslim etmek için Hz. Ali'yi buldular. Çünkü; Resûlullah'ın sidkına ve emaneti muhafazasına emin olduklarından bilcümle Kureyş kıymetli mallarını Resûlullah'a emanet ettikleri cihetle mevcut emanetleri erbabına vermek üzere Hz. Ali'yi makamında bırakmıştı. Kureyş Hz. Ali'den Resûlullah'ın teşriflerini haber alınca Resûlullah'ın izini takib ederek gaar-ı şerife kadar geldiler. Fakat gaarın kapısında örümcek ağlarını ve güvercinleri ve yuvasını görünce Resûlullah'ın orada bulunmadığını zannettiler. Bilmediler ki, cümle eşya ve zerrât-ı cihan hak-i pay-i nebiden istimdad eder ve emrine müheyyadır. Binaenaleyh; döndüler ve gittiler. Resûlullah üç gün o makamda beytutet ve istirahat ettikten sonra Medine'ye azimet buyurdular. İşte âyet; bu vak'ayı tasvir eder. Çünkü; âyet (Darünnedve)'de vâki olan üç reyi beyan ediyor. M e k i r ; hile ve hud'a manâsına olup Cenab-ı Hakkın iradesini icrada hile ve hud'aya ihtiyacı olmadığından bu makamda Allah'ın mekri; onların mekr ü hilelerini kendi ayaklarına dolaştırmaktan ibarettir. Çünkü; onlar katletmek üzere toplanmış oldukları halde gözleri önünden Pesulullah'ın çıktığını Cenab-ı Hak onlara göstermedi ve şerlerinden muhafaza etti. Yahut A l l a h ' ı n m e k r i yle murad; onların hileleriyle kendilerine mücazat etmektir. Çünkü; onlar Resûlullah'ı Mekke'den ihraç veyahut katletmek üzere karar verdiler. Allah-u Tealâ onları Mekke'den ihraç ve Bedir'de katletmek suretiyle kendi kararlarını kendilerinde icra buyurdu. Yahut A l l a h ' ı n m e k r i ; Bedir gazasında Allah-u Tealâ ehl-i İslâmı onların gözlerine az göstermek suretiyle onlara hücuma cesaret verip kâjirler de hücum edince ehl-i İslâmtn kılıçları altında helâk olmalarıyla onlar hakkında mekr-i ilâhi zuhur etmiştir. Şu manâlardan hangisi murad olunursa olunsun Allah-u Tealâ'ya mâkir ıtlakına izn-i şer'î varid olmuşsa da noksan iyhamından hâli olmadığı cihetle ehl-i sünnet indinde te'vilsiz mâkir ıtlak olunmaz. Binaenaleyh; bu makamda mâkir ıtlakı mecaz olduğu gibi kâfirlerin mekrine müşakele suretiyle varid olmuştur. Hulâsa; ehl-i Mekke'nin Resûlullah'ı hapis veya katil veyahut Mekke'den ihraç etmek suretlerinden birini ihtiyar etmek üzere (Darünnedve) de istişare ettikleri ve onların bu hususta hilelerine karşı Cenab-ı Hakkın resûlünü muhafaza etmek suretiyle onlara hiyle muamelesi yaptığı ve Allah-u Tealâ mâkirlerin hayırlısı olduğu cihetle sevgili kullarını düşmanlarının şerrinden muhafaza edeceği bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ Kureyş'in Resûlullah'a vâki olan mekirlerinde bazı nev'ini beyandan sonra nev'-i aharı beyan etmek üzere : وَإِذَا تتُلَْىِعَليَْهِمِِْآيَاتنَُاِقَالوُاْ قدَِْ سَمِعْنَاِلوَِْ نََشَاءِلقَلُْنَا مِثلَِْ هَذَاِإِنِِْهَذاَِ إلَِِِّأسََاطِيرُِِالأوَّلِينَِِ﴿31﴾ buyuruyor. üzerine bizim âyetlerimiz tilâvet olunduğunda onlar «Biz onu çok işittik, istemiş olsaydık biz de bu kadarı söylerdik. Zira; Muhammed (S.A.) in söylediği olmadı, illâ evvel geçen ümmetlerin haber ve yalanlarıdır» derler. وَإِذِِْقَالوُاِْاللهَُّمَِِّإِن كَانَِ هَذَا هُوَِِالْحَقَِّ مِنِِْعِندِكَِِفَأمَْطِرِِْعَليَْنَا حِجَارَةًِ مِنَِِالسَّمَاءِأوَِِِائتِْنَاِبِعَذَا بِِ ألَِي مِِ﴿32﴾ Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Fikret şol zamanı ki, o zamanda onlar dediler ki, «Ya Rabbi ! Eğer Muhammed (S.A.) in söylediği sözler ve getirdiği din haksa kendi indinden bizim üzerimize semadan taş yağdır veyahut bize acıtıcı azap getir ki, biz muazzap olalım.» Yani; kâfirler üzerine bizim vahdaniyetimize delâlet eden âyetlerimiz okunduğunda onlar kemâl-i cehalet ve fart-ı gafletlerinden ve Kur'an'ı tekzibe olan inhimaklerinden neş'et ederek dediler ki, «Eğer söylemek istemiş olsaydık Kur'an'ın emsalini biz de söylerdik. Zira; bu Kur'an hiçbir şey olmadı, ancak evvel geçen ümmetlerin kitaplarına yazdıkları yalanlardan ibarettir». İşte bu sözleriyle Kur'an'a ve Kur'an'ı getiren Resûle itiraz ettiler. Zikret Ey habibim ! Şol zamanı ki, o zamanda kâfirler «Yâ Rabbi ! Eğer şu Muhammed'in getirdiği Kur'an senin indinde haksa semadan üzerimize taş yağdır veyahut bize elem verici azap getir» dediler. Fahri Razi, Kaazî ve Hâzin'in beyanlarına nazaran bu âyet-i celile; (Nadr b. Hâris)'i zem için nazil olmuştur. Çünkü; (Nadr) Rum ve Fâris ve sair bilâd-i Acemi seyr ü sefer eder ve (Rüstem) ve (İsfendiyar) kıssalarını bilir, Mekke ahalisine bazı zamanlar hikâye ederdi. Binaenaleyh; ahaliye malûmatfuruşluk taslar ve bu hususta ahalinin bilgisi olduğundan şu âyetin tasvir ettiği kelâmı söylemeye cüret etmişti. Şöyle ki: Resûlullah Mekke'de Kur'an'ıyla ümem-i maziyenin ahvalini haber verince (Nadr) «İstersem bunun emsalini ben de söylerim» dedi. (Osman b. Maz'un) mukaabelede bulundu. (Nadr b. Haris) gazab ederek «Yâ Rabbi ! Şu gelen Kur'an haksa üzerimize semadan taş yağdır» veyahut «ümem-i salifeden bazılarını ihlâk ettiğin azabının bir nev'ini bize de gönder bizi ihlâk et» diyordu. Mekke ahalisi muaraza için birçok sebeblere tevessül edip fusaha ve büleğası toplandıkları halde Kur'an'ın kısa bir sûresinin bile mislini getiremedikleri cihetle Kur'an'a muârazadan âciz oldukları güneş gibi meydanda ve Kur'an'ın fesahati savt-ı bâlâ ile kulaklarını hergün dövüp dururken hiçbir şeye kaadir olamadıkları halde «İstesek biz de mislini getirirdik» demeleri sırf inattan ileri gelme bir mükâbere ve gülünç bir münazaradır. Bu sözü söyleyen yalnız (Nadr) olduğu halde bu söze cümlesi razı olduklarına işaret için (قالوا) lâfzı cemi' sıyğasıyla varid olmuştur. Yahut kavmin reisi olmasına binaen cemi' sıyğasıyla varid olmuştur ki, reisin sözü etbama da şâmildir ve (Nadr) da bu âyette istediği azabı Bedir gazasında buldu. Çünkü; (Nadr) Bedir'de katlolunan kâfirlerdendir. (سثل سائِل) âyeti bunun hakkında nazil olduğu gibi Kur'an'da bunun hakkında nazil olan âyet on adedi mütecavizdir. *** Vâcip Tealâ kâfirlerin istedikleri azabın Resûlullah içlerinde olduğu halde nazil olmayacağını beyan etmek üzere : وَمَا كَانَِ اللهِلِيعَُذِ بهَُمِْ وَأنَتَِِفيِهِمِِْوَمَا كَانَِ الله مُعَ ذِبهَُمِِْوَهُمِْ يَسْتغَْفِرُونَِِ﴿33﴾ buyuruyor. ! Sen onların içinde mevcut olup onlar da istiğfar eder oldukça Allah-u Tealâ onlara azab edici olmadı. Yani; kâfirler her ne kadar azabın eşeddine müstehaklarsa da yâ Ekremer Rusûl ! Sen onların diyarlarında mevcut olup içlerinde bulundukça Allah-u Tealâ onlara azab eder olmadı. Çünkü; nebisi içlerinde bulunduğu halde bir kavme Allah-u Tealâ'nın azab etmesi âdet-i ilâhiyede cereyan etmemiştir. Kezalik onlar istiğfara devam eder oldukları halde Allah-u Tealâ azab edici olmadı. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette i s t i ğ f a r e d e n l e r le murad; Resûlullah'ın Mekke'den Medine'ye hicretinden sonra Mekke'de kalan müslümanlar ve onların istiğfarlarıdır. Zira; Resûlullah'ın hicretinden sonra Mekke'de istiğfar eder birçok ehl-i iman kalmıştı. Çünkü; Fahri Râzi ve Hâzin'in beyanlarına nazaran âyetin iptidası Resûlullah hakkında nazil oldu ve Resûlullah Mekke'den çıktı. Bir müddet sonra âyetin âhırı Mekke'de istiğfar ederek bakî kalanlar hakkında nazil olup onlar da Mekke'den çıkınca Allah-u Tealâ Mekke'nin fethine izin verdi. Binaenaleyh; Mekke'nin fethi vukubulmasıyla azab-ı ilâhi nazil oldu. Zira; Mekke'nin fethinde ahalisi birçok felâketlere düçâr olmuştu. Yahut i s t i ğ f a r e d e n l e r le murad; müşriklerdir. Çünkü; Mekke ahalisi «Eğer Muhammed (S.A.) in dediği hak ise üzerimize taş yağdır veya azap gönder» dedikten sonra bu sözlerine nedamet ederek ( غفرانكِ اللهم) kelimesiyle vaki olan hatalarına istiğfar ettikleri mervidir. Onlar istiğfar edince Allah-u Tealâ «Ehl-i Mekke istiğfar eder oldukları halde onlara Vâcib Tealâ azab edici olmadı» buyurmuştur. Yahut istiğfarları farazidir. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet: onlar istiğfar etselerdi Allah-u Tealâ onlara azab etmezdi. Lâkin istiğfar etmediler ve etmezler. Binaenaleyh; azaba müstehak oldular demektir. Herhangi manâya hamlolunursa olunsun istiğfarın insanların azaptan selâmetlerine yegâne sebep olduğuna bu âyet delâlet-i vâzıhayla delâlet eder ve (Ebu Musel'Eş'arî) Hazretlerinin rivayeti veçhile Resûlullah'ın, «Cenab-ı Hak benim ümmetime iki necat verdi: Birincisi ; benim onların içinde bulunmamdır. İkincisi ; Onların hatalarına istiğfar etmeleridir» buyurduğu kelâm-ı nebevileri de istiğfarın helâkten kurtulmaya çare-i müstakille olduğunu te'yid etmektedir. Resûlullah'ın «Ben gidersem ilâyevmilkıyam onlara istiğfarı terkederim» buyurduğu dahi mervidir. Yahut i s t i ğ f a r la murad; kâfirlerin nesillerinden gelecek ehl-i imanın istiğfarıdır. Şu halde «İlm-i ilâhide onların nesillerinden gelecek müminlerin şerefine ve onların istiğfarları sebebiyle bunlar azab-ı dünyeviyle azap olunmazlar» demektir. *** Vâcib Tealâ Resûlullah mevcut oldukça azap etmeyeceğini' beyandan sonra kâfirlerin azaba istihkaklarını beyan etmek üzere: وَمَاِ لهَُمِِْ ألََِِّ يعَُذِ بهَُمُِِ اللهِ وَهُمِِْ يَصُدُّونَِِ عَنِِِ الْمَسْجِدِِِ الْحَرَامِِِ وَمَاِ كَانوُاْ أوَْلِيَاءهُِِ إِنِِْ أوَْلِيَآؤُهُِِ إلَِِِّ الْمُتقَّوُنَِِ وَلَكِنَِِّأكَْثرََهُمِْ لَِ يعَْلَمُونَِِ﴿34﴾ buyuruyor. gibi şey mani olabilir Allah'ın onlara azab etmesinden ki, Allah-u Tealâ onlara azab etmesin. Halbuki onlar Mescid-i Haram'ı ziyaretten ehl-i imanı menediyorlar. Onlar, bu menleri sebebiyle azaba müstehaklardır ve onlar Mescidin velisi ve mütevellisi olmadılar, ancak Mescid-i Haramin mütevellisi, şirkten ve sair maâsiden ihtiraz eden müttekilerdir ve lâkin müşriklerin ekserisi Mescidin mütevellisi müttekiler olduğunu bilmezler. Yani; kâfirlerin azab olunmasına mani olan şey Resûlullah'ın onların içinde mevcut olmasıydı. Resûlullah onlardan müfarakat edince onların muazzeb olmalarında bir mani yok ki, muazzeb olmasınlar, elbette muazzeb olacaklardır. Çünkü; mani gitti, memnu' avdet etti. Halbuki onlar ehl-i imanı Mescid-i Haram'dan menettiklerinden dolayı azab-ı ilâhiye ve gazab-ı sübhânîye şiddetle müstehaklardır. Zira; onlar Mescid'e mütevelli olduklarını iddia ederek müminleri menetmekte haksızlardır ve bu iddiaları da yanlıştır. Onlar necis ve şirk ve sair maâsiyle mülevves oldukları cihetle mescide mütevelli olmaya lâyık değillerdir. Şu kadar ki, onların ekserisi adem-i liyakatlarını bilmezler ve bilmediklerinden yanlış iddiada bulunurlar. Beyzâvî ve Fahri Râzi'nin beyanları veçhile kâfirlerin bazıları adem-i liyakatlarını bildiklerine tenbih için Cenab-ı Hak ekserisinin bilmediğini beyan buyurmuştur. Kâfirlerin Resûlullahl ve sair ehl-i imanı hicrete mecbur etmeleri ve (Hudeybiye) vak'asında ehl-i imanı Mekke'ye koymayıp bir muahedename akdederek döndürmeleri; Mescid-i Haram'dan menetmeleri cümlesindendir. İmkânını bulabilselerdi ehl-i imandan Mescid-i Haram'a bir fert koymayacaklardı. Lâkin bu hususa muvaffak olamadılar ve akıbet Mescid-i Haramdan kendileri tard olundular. Binaenaleyh; ehl-i iman üzerine tatbik etmek istedikleri plânları kendi ayaklarına dolaşmıştır. *** Vâcib Tealâ kâfirlerin Mescid-i Haram'a tevliyete adem-i liyakatlarını beyandan sonra tevliyete lâyık olmadıklarının sebebini beyan etmek üzere : وَمَا كَانَِِصَلاتَهُُمِِْعِندَِِالْبيَْتِِِإلَِِّ مُكَاء وَتصَْدِيَةًِِفَذوُقوُاِْالْعَذَِابَِ بمَِا كُنتمُِْ تكَْفرُُونَِِ﴿35﴾ buyuruyor. Mescid yanında namazları olmadı, ancak ıslık çalmak ve el ele vurmaktan ibaret oldu. Hâl böyle olunca ey kâfirler ! Kesbetmiş olduğunuz küfrünüz sebebiyle tadın azab-ı âhireti. Yani; o kâfirlerin Beyt-i Şerifin velayetini ihraz edemediklerinin sebebi; kemâl-i tezellül ve tevazu üzere Cenab-ı Hakka arz-ı ihtiyaç ederek ubudiyeti izhar etmek için bina kılman Beyt-i Şerifin huzurunda onların âdetleri ve duâları olmadı, ancak el şakırdatmak ve ıslık çalmak olup bu ise Beyt-i Şerifte maksud olan ibadete münafi olmasıdır. Çünkü Kureyş'in rical ve nisvanımn âdetleri; Beyt'i üryan olarak tavaf etmek, ıslık çalmak ve el ele vurmakla ses çıkarmaktı. Binaenaleyh; şu vesileyle Mescid-i Şerife vâki olan ihanet ve istihfaflarından dolayı Beyt-i Şerife tevliyet mertebesini ihraz edemediler. Bu âyette s a l â t la murad; onların itikaadınca salât olduğundan, (مُكَاءِوَتصَْدِيَةًِ) salât lâfzından istisna olundu. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet: Şerif huzurunda onların itikaadınca salât olmadı, ancak ıslık çalmak ve el ele vurmak oldu demektir. Bunlar tavaf ederken şu efâl-i nâbecayi işledikleri gibi Resûlullah namaz kılarken sağına ve soluna gelirler, zihn-i Resûlullah'ı teşviş ve. Cenab-ı Peygamberle istihza için ellerini birbirine çarpar ve ıslık çalarlardı. Velhasıl Beyt-i Şerife lâzım olan ta'zime münafi ef aide bulunmaları Beyt'e mütevelli olmalarına mâni olduğundan Cenab-ı Hak onların tevliyete müstehak olmadıklarını beyan buyurmuştur. Ebussuud Efendi'nin ve Fahri Râzi'nin beyanları veçhile Mescid-i Şerife hürmetsiz bulunarak şu efâl-i gayrı lâyıkaları azaplarına sebep olup ve azaplarının efâlleri üzerine terettüp ettiğine işaret için azaba delâlet eden fıkra, âyette tertibe delâlet eden (فا) lafzıyla (فَذوُِقوُاْ) varid olmuştur. Bu âyet (ومالهم) âyetine merbut olursa âyetten maksat; onların azaba istihkaklarının sebebini beyan olur ve manâ-yı âyet de şöyledir : niçin azaba müstehak olmasınlar, elbette müstehaklardır. Zira onların âdetleri; Mescid huzurunda ıslık çalmak ve el ele vurmak olduğu cihetle onlar azaba müstehaklar demektir. Eğer bu âyet (وَهُمِْ يَصُدُّونَِ) âyetine merbut olursa âyetten maksat; bunların Mescid'e mütevelli olamadıklarını beyan olur. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet şöyledir: Mescid-i Harama mütevelli olamazlar. Zira, onların Mescid-i Haram'da âdetleri; Mescid'e yakışmayan bir takım efâl-i nâlâyıkada bulunmalarıdır. Hulâsa; zamanımız ahalisinin Avrupa keferesini taklid ederek alkış unvanıyla konferanslarda ve sair mahafilde yaptıkları el şakırtılarının âdet-i cahiliyeden bulunduğu ve bu âdetin gazab-ı ilâhîye sebep ve bu misilli efâl-i gayr-ı lâyıkayı işlemek âdât-ı İslâmiyeye münafi ve ind-i ilâhide mezmum olduğu ve bunu işleyenlerin umur-u mühimmeye tevelliyet mertebesinden sakıt olacakları bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. Çünkü; Mescid-i Haram'a mütevelli olmalarına mani olan şeyin bu âdet-i kabihaları olduğu beyan olunmuştur. *** Vâcib Tealâ Kureyş kâfirlerinin ibadet-i bedeniyeleri ıslık çalmak ve el şakırdatmak gibi gülünç şeyler olduğunu beyanla zemmettikten sonra ibadet-i maliyelerini dahi beyanla zemmetmek üzere: إِنَِِّ الَّذِينَِِ كَفَرُواِْ ينُفِقوُنَِِ أمَْوَالهَُمِِْ لِيصَُدُّواِْ عَنِ سَبيِلِِِ اللهِ فسََينُفِقوُنهََاِ ثمَُِّ تكَُونُِِ عَليَْهِمِِْ حَسْرَةًِِ ثمَُِِّ يغُْلبَوُنَِ buyuruyor. kâfirler ki, onlar nâsı hak olan tarik-i ilâhiden ve din-i İslâmdan menetmek için mallarını infak ederler. Şu halde yakın bir zamanda infak eder ve infak ettikleri malları kendilerine hüzn olur ki, o hüzün ve keder onlar için pek şiddetli olur ve bu infak tan sonra kendileri mağlûp da olurlar. Yani; kâfirler din-i İslâm'ı iptal ve batılı ilâ ve dalâleti hidayet üzerine tercih etmek için asakir-i İslâmiyeyle mukaateleye hazır olan askerlerine mallarını infak ederler. Fakat bu infaktan garezleri fasid olmasına binaen maksatlarına nail olamayınca infakları kendi üzerlerine ebedî hüzün olur. Çünkü; mallarını infaktan garezleri hasıl olmayınca mallarının bilâfaide ziyaını düşündükçe hasretleri ve kederleri gün be gün bir gûnâ tezayüd eder. Zira; mallarına ihtiyaçları messettikçe zayi ettikleri mallarını ve ziyaı da hiçbir maksatlarını te'min etmediğini görüp mağlûbiyetleri de zuhur edivermesi onlar için en büyük musibet ve dehşetli felâket olduğunda şüphe olamaz. Binaenaleyh; hasretleri daimidir. Fahri Râzi, Hâzin, Kaazî ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanlarına nazaran bu âyet (Bedir)'e giden müşrik askerini infak edenler hakkında nazil olmuştur. Onlar da Mekke eşrafından on iki kişilerdi. Hergün biri askerin ve umumun infakına kâfi develer keserler, yemek yedirirlerdi. Bu minval üzere çok mal sarfedip sonra infak ettiklerinin mağlup ve maktul olduklarını görünce tahassürleri günbegün tezayüd etti. Zira; mal gitti, fakat maksat da hasıl olmadı ve bütün emekleri ve emelleri tamamen boşa çıktı ve hüzün her taraflarını ihata etti. Yahut âyet-i celile; Ebu Süfyan ve onun emsali haklarında nazil olmuştur. Çünkü; Ebu Süfyan (Bedir) gazasından sonra (Uhud) muharebesi için kırk okka gümüş sarfetmişse de emeline muvaffak olamamıştır. Bu âyette evvelki infakla murad; Bedir'de infak olup, infak-ı sâniyle murad; Uhud ve sair muharebelerde infak olduğundan âyette tekrar yoktur. Yahut i n f a k - ı e v v e l den maksat; infakın hangi garaza mebni olduğunu beyan olup ikinci i n f a k tan maksat; infakın akıbetini beyandan ibaret olduğu cihetle tekrar yoktur. Şu tevcihlere nazaran manâ-yı âyet: kâfirler ki, onlar ehl-i hakkı tarik-ı ilâhi olan din-i İslâmdan ve sebil-i hayır olan Beytullah'ı ziyaretten menetmek için mallarını sarf ve (Bedir) vak'asında derhal infak ederler ve bu vak'ada infakları bir faide-i müfid olmayınca yakında onlar mallarını (Uhud) ve saire gibi muharebelerde tekrar infak ederler velâkin bu infakları hasret ve nedametten başka birşeyi intaç etmez. demektir. Hulâsa; bir garaz-ı faside binaen mal sarfetmek hüzn-ü tavil ve keder-i daimiden başka birşeyi müfid olmadığı ve binaenaleyh; haksız dava için para sarf edenlerin elleri boşa çıktığı ve emekleri ve emelleri zayi olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ dünyada kâfirlerin hallerini beyandan sonra âhirette vâki olacak hallerini beyan etmek üzere : وَالَّذِينَِِ كَفَرُواِْ إِلَىِ جَهَنَّمَِِ يحُْشَرُونَِِ ﴿36﴾ِلِيمَِيزَِِ اللهِ الْخَبيِثَِِ مِنَِِ الطَّ يبِِِِ وَيَجْعَلَِِ الْخَبيِثَِِ بعَْضَهُِِ عَلىََِِ بعَْ ضِِفيََرْكُمَهُِِجَمِيعاًِفيََجْعَلَهُِِفِىجَهَنَّمَِِأوُْلَئِكَِِهُمُِِالْخَاسِرُونَِِ﴿37﴾ buyuruyor. kimseler ki, onlar kâfir oldular. Onlar Cehennem'e cemolunur ki, Allah-u Tealâ habis olan kâfiri tayyib olan müminden temyiz, tefrik ve habis olan kâfirlerden bazılarını bazı âhar üzerine vaz'etsin. Bazısı bazısının üzerine toplanınca cümlesini bir yerde cemetsin de Cehennemce atsın. İşte şu habisler dünyada ve âhirette zarar edicilerdir. Yani; Allah-u Tealâ habislerin mertebesini tayyib olanların mertebesinden temyiz ve tefrik etmek ve habislerin cümlesini birbiri üzerine toplayıp da Cehennem'e atmak için kâfirleri Cehennem'e sevkeder ve onlar da Cehennem'de haşrolunur toplanırlar. Zira; kâfirler sermaye-i ömürlerinden ziyan edicilerdir. Fahri Râzi'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette h a b i s le murad; ehl-i şekaavet ve t a y y i b le murad; erbab-ı saadettir. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: Tealâ ehl-i saadetle ehl-i şekaavet beynini tefrik ve temyiz etmek için kâfirler Cehennem'e haşrolunurlar demektir. Yahut h a b i s le murad; fesad ve t a y y i b le murad; salâhtır. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım; Tealâ ehl-i fesadın amel-i fasidiyle ehl-i salâhın amel-i salihi beynini tefrik ve temyiz edip de ehl-i fesadın bazısını bazısı üzerine yığmak suretiyle cemederek Cehennem'e toptan atmak için kâfirler Cehennem'e sevk ve orada cemolunurlar demektir. Yahut h a b i s le murad; kâfirlerin Resûlullah'a adavet için sarf ettikleri emval-i habise ve t a t y i b le murad; müminlerin Resûlullah'a muavenet için sarfettikleri emval-i tayyibedir. (لِيمَِيزَِ) kavlindeki )لم(ِ,ِ)حسرة(; lâfzına merbuttur. Buna nazaran manâ-yı âyet: Tealâ habis olan infakı tayyib olan infaktan tefrik edip de habis olan infakın sahiplerini Cehennem'e ve tayyib olan infakın sahiplerini Cennet'e ithal eder. Binaenaleyh; habisi infak edenlerin infakından hiçbir şey hasıl olmayıp ayn-ı mazarrat olduğu için onlar üzerine infakları dünya ve âhirette nedamet ve hasret olur demektir. Habislerin bu infaktan âhirette azab-ı şedid kazanacaklarına işaret için âyette Cehennem haşir üzerine takdim olunmuş ve şu vesileyle bu misilli infak-ı habisten men'-i külli hasıl olmuştur. *** Vâcib Tealâ kâfirlerin ahval-i dünyeviye ve ahval-i Uhreviyelerinden bazılarını beyandan sonra onlara tarîk-ı hakkı tavsiye ve din-i İslama irşad etmek üzere : قلُِلِلذَِّينَِ كَفَرُواِْإنِ ينَتهَُواِْيغُفََرِِْلهَُم مَاِقَدِْ سَلَفَِ وَإنِِْ يَعوُدُوِاِْفَقَدِْ مَضَتِْ سُنَّةُِِالأوََّلِينِِِ﴿38﴾ buyuruyor. Ekrem-er Rusûlî Sen küfrüzere devam eden kâfirleri hakka teşvik etmek üzere onlara de ki, «Eğer onlar bulundukları itikaadât-ı batıla ve a'mâl-i habiseden bihakkın iman etmekle vazgeçerlerse onların geçmiş olan günahlarının cümlesi mağfiret olunur ve eğer onlar iman etmez muharebeye avdet ederlerse ümem-i salife hakkında âdet-i ilâhiye muhakkak geçti. Onlar hakkında cereyan eden âdet bunlar hakkında dahi cereyan edecektir.» Yani; eğer kâfirler vâki olan kusurlarından nedamet ederlerse işledikleri günahları affolunur, anadan yeni doğmuş gibi olurlar. Binaenaleyh; hiçbirinden mes'ul olmazlar. Zira; İslâmiyetten evvelki günahlarını İslâmiyet mahv ü izale eder ve eğer onlar küfrüzere devam ve Resûlullah'a adavete avdet ederlerse bunlardan evvel geçen ümmetlerin başına gelen helâk ve felâket meydandadır. Onlar hakkında vâki olan helâk bunlara da vâki olacaktır. Şu halde kâfirler isterlerse küfrüzere ısrar eylesinler gazab-ı ilâhiyi görsünler ve isterlerse iman etsinler lûtf-u ilâhiye mazhar olsunlar. Âyet-i celile; İslâmiyetin, İslâmiyetten evvel geçen günahları izale edeceğine delâlet eder. Fakat «Hukuk-u ibadı da izale eder mi, etmez mi?» Burası ihtilâflıysa da esah olan İslâmiyet; hukuk-u ibadı dahi izale eder. Çünkü; âyette (يغُفََرِْ) lâfzı (مَاِقَدِْ سَلفََِ) e taalluk edip (مَاِقَدِْ سَلفََِ) de elfaz-ı âmmeden cümle günahlara şamil olduğu cihetle mağfiret-i ilâhiyenin velevse hukuk-u ibad olsun cümlesine şamil olduğuna delâlet eder. Kâfirlerin küfür halinde furu-u a'mâlle mükellef olmaması dahi bu manâyı te'yid etmektedir. Kelime-i tevhidin en büyük cinayet olan küfrü izale edince, küfrün mâdûnu olan hukuk-u ibadı da mahvedeceği evleviyetle sabittir. Amma hukuk-u ibadın sukutu Vâcib Tealâ'nın hak sahiplerine haklarına rriukaabil başka başka lûtuf ve ihsan etmek suretiyle irzâ edeceğinden hak sahiplerinin hakları da zayi olmazr İşte bu esasa binaen kâfirler küfür halinde geçmiş olan ibadât-ı bedeniye ve maliyeden İslâm olduktan sonra hiçbir şeyi kaza etmesi lâzım gelmez. Çünkü; küfür halinde mükellef değildir ki, kazası lâzım gelsin. *** Vâcib Tealâ küfürden tevbe edenlerin mağfiret olunacaklarını beyandan sonra küfrüzere ısrar edenlerle mukaatelenin vacip olduğunu beyan etmek üzere : وَقَاتِلوُهُمِِْ حَتىَِّ لَِِ تكَُونَِِ فتِنْةَِِ وَيكَُونَِِ ال دِينُِِ كُلهُُِِّ للِِِ فَإنِِِِ انتهََوْاِْ فَإنَِِِّ الله بمَِا يعَْمَلوُنَِِ بَصِي رِِ ﴿39﴾ وَإنِِ توََلوَّْاِْفَاعْلمَُواْ أنََِّ الله مَوْلكَُمِْ نعِْمَِِالْمَوْلَى وَنعِْمَِِالنَّصِيرُِِ﴿40﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Katledin kâfirleri ki, şiırk olmasın ve dinin küllisi Allah-u Tealâ'ya mahsus olsun. Eğer sizin kıtaliniz üzerine onlar küfürden vazgeçer, terkederlerse muahaze etmeyin. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ onların amellerini görücü ve bilicidir ve eğer onlar evamir-i ilâhiyeyi kabulden i'raz ederlerse endişe etmeyin. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ sizin muîninizdir. Allahü zülcelâl ne güzel mevlâ ve ne güzel mûin ve nâsırdır. Yani; ey müminler ! Kâfirler nakz-ı ahdederek eski hallerine rücu' ettiklerinde onlarla mukaatele edin. Zira; üzerinize kâfirlerle mukaatele etmek vaciptir. Binaenaleyh; kıtalle devam edin ki, onların küfürlerini tahsin etmelerinin neticesi olarak ehl-i İslâmdan zuafayı idlâl etmeleri ve ümmülhabais ve üsssülmaasî olan şirk gibi fitne ve fesatları bulunmasın ve ehl-i İslâm şerlerinden emin ve rahat olsun da âlerrîde dinin küllisi din-i İslâm olarak hâlisanli veçhülah kalsın ve bu suretle edyan-ı batılanın küllisi muzmahil olsun. Eğer sizin mukaateleniz sebebiyle onlar küfürden vazgeçer bihakkın iman ederlerse Allah-u Tealâ imanlarına göre onlara mücazât eder. Zira; menviyât-ı ibada muttali' olan Allah-u Tealâ onların amellerini görücü ve bilicidir. Eğer onlar nesâyih dinlemez ve i'raz ederler de kendi kardeşleri olan süfehâ ve şeyâtînden yardım alarak mukaateleye devam ederlerse onlardan korkmayın. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ umurunuzda velinizdir. O Allah-u Tealâ ne güzel mevlâ ve ne güzel yardımcıdır. Bu âyette kıtalin vücubuna illet ve sebep; kâfirlerin fitnelerini izale etmek olduğuna işaret için Vâcib Tealâ «Mukaatele edin ki, fitne olmasın» buyurmuştur. Çünkü; Fahri Râzi ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanlarına nazaran müşrikler ehl-i İslâmı idlâl ve kalplerine şüphe ilkaa etmek için darb ve şetim ve sair suretle eza etmek gibi birtakım esbaba tevessül etmişler ve hatta bazı zuafâ-yı mü'minîni de idlâl etmişlerdi. Binaenaleyh; Resûlullah Habeş'e hicret etmelerini ferman buyurmuştu. Ensar-ı kiramın Resûlullah'a Matlarından sonra fitneleri daha ziyade teşeddüd etti. Resûlullah'ın nesâyih-i beliğası onlara te'sir etmeyince şu misilli fitnelerini izale etmek ve âleme intizam vermek için kıtalle emrolundu. Onların fitnelerinin zevali vücutlarını bilkülliye ifna etmek suretiyle olacağına işaret için evvelâ kıtalle emir ve saniyen fitneleri kıtale sebep olarak varid olmuştur. Bu âyette dinin küllisi din-i vâhid olarak Allah-u Tealâ için olmasıyla murad; arz-ı Hicaz'da dinin küllisi Allah-u Tealâ için olmaktır. Eğer murad-ı ilâhi; bütün âlemde dinin küllisi Allah için olmak lâzım gelseydi, bütün âlemde kıtalle beraber küfür zail olur ve din de ancak dini İslâm olurdu. Halbuki nefselemir bunun hilâfınadır. Şu halde murad; arz-ı Hicaz'da dinin küllisi Allah için olmaktır. Hz. Ömer zamanında arz-ı Hicaz küfürden tamamiyle tathir olunmakla âyetin sırrı tamamen zuhur etmiştir. Resûlullah'ın (ليجتمعِدينانِفىِجزيرةِالعرب) kavl-i şerifi de bunu te'yid etmektedir. Yani; «Ceziret-ül Arap'ta iki din içtimâ' etmez» demektir ve olamadı ve üâyevmilkıyam da olamayacaktır. Yahut dinin küllisi bütün âlemde Allah için olmak muraddır. Çünkü; kıtalle emir; fitnenin izalesi garazına binaen ehl-i imanın her yerde ve her zamanda kıtale sa'yetmeleriyle emretmektir. Yoksa kıtale sa'yin semeresi olan fitnenin zevali her yerde bilfiil bulunmak manâsına değildir ki, «Hiçbir zamanda bütün âlemde din bir olmadı» diyerek itiraz varid olsun. Şu halde bu itiraz varid olamaz. Çünkü; «Sa'yin vücudu hiçbir zamanda maksadın husulünü icab etmez, lâkin bu maksadın husulü için ehl-i İslâmın sa'yi vaciptir. Binaenaleyh? sa'yetmedikleri surette ehl-i küfrün fitnesinden emin olamazlar» demektir. Nitekim öyle de olmuştur. Belki uhdelerine tevdi' olunan vezaif-i diniyeyi ehl-i iman terk ettikleri için gazab-ı ilâhiye mazhar olarak daima kâfirlerin fitneleriyle meftun ve belâlanyla müptelâ olur ve zamanımızdaki — bin üç yüz yirmi sekiz senesinde Rumeli'de Balkan Harbinde — ehl-i İslâmın görmüş olduğu belâya da bunu ispat etmektedir. Hulâsa; kâfirlerin fitnesini kaldırmak ve her yerde din-i Islâmı i'lâ etmek için ehl-i küfürle muharebenin vacip olduğu ve kâfirler küfrü terkederlerse Allah-u Tealâ'nın onların imanlarına göre mükâfat vereceği ve eğer küfre devam ederlerse ehl-i İslâmın onlardan çekinmemesi lâzım olduğu ve Allah-u Tealâ'nın İslamların nâsır ve muîni olduğu cihetle ehl-i İslama nusretini vaad ettiği bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ kıtalle emrettikten sonra kıtalden hasıl olacak emval-i ganimetin hükmünü beyan etmek üzere : وَاعْلمَُواِْأنَمََّاِغَنمِْتمُ مِن شَيْ ءِِفَأنََِِّللِِ خُمُسَهُِ وَلِلرَّسُولِِ وَلِذِىِالْقرُْبَىِوَالْيتَاَمَِى وَالْمَسَاكِينِِ وَابْنِِِالسَّبيِلِِِإِن كُنتمُِِْآمَنتمُِْ بِاللِوَمَاِأنَزَلْنَاِعَلَىِعَبْدِنَا يوَْمَِِالْفرُْقَانِِ يوَْمَِِالْتقََىِالْجَمْعَانِِ وَاللهِعَلَى كُ لِِِ شَيْ ءِِقَدِي رِِ﴿41﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Bilin ki, muharebede kafirlerden kahren almış olduğunuz emval-i ganimetin beşte bir sehmi Allah'ın emrettiği mahalle sarfoiunmak üzere beytülmala konur ki, icabına göre lâzım gelen mahallere sarfolunsun ve bunun bir kısmı Resûlullah'a diğer bakî kalanı Beni Hâşim'den muhtaç olan akraba-yı Resûlullah'a, yetim, miskin ve muhtaç olan yolculara verilir. Ey hâkimler ! Allah'a ve abdimiz üzerine inzal ettiğimiz Kur'an'a iman etmiş müminlerseniz emval-i ganimet hususunda şu ahkâma riâyet edin ki, hakla batıl beynini tefrik eden gazayı Bedir günü İslâm askerinin saffıyla ehl-i küfrün saffı içtimâ ettiği zamanda Allah'a ve resûlüne iman ederseniz şu ahkâma riayetiniz lâzımdır ve Allah-u Tealâ herşeye kaadirdir. Vâcib Tealâ emval-i vganimetin beşte bir sehminin masrafını bu âyette şu altı sınıfa hasretmişse de zat-ı ülûhiyetinin ismi teberrüken zikrolunmuştur. Çünkü; Allah-u Teâlâ'nın ihtiyacı olmadığı gibi kendisi dünyada ve âhirette hakim-i mutlak olduğundan emval-i ganimeti taksim ancak kendi emri ve hükmüyle olup onun hükmü haricinde olamayacağına işaret için kendisini de sehimdarlar meyamnda zikretmiştir. Şu halde emval-i ganimetin humsünde sehimdar olan Resûlullah'ı ve Resûlullah'ın akrabası Beni Haşim ve Abdulmuttalip sülâlesi ve ehl-i İslâmın muinsiz, anasız ve babasız kalmış yetimleri ve fakr u faka sebebiyle hal-i mezellet ve meskenette kalmış muhtaçları ve memleketlerinden uzak düşmüş yolculardır. İşte iki askerin içtimâ' ettiği Bedir gününde Cenab-ı Hakkın ehl-i imana ihsan ettiği nusrete, Kur'an'a ve bilhassa Kur'an'ın, ganimeti taksime müteallik olan âyetlerine imanetmiş olan müminlerin emval-i ganimeti taksimde beşte bir selimini şu beş sınıfa ayırmak ve bunların haklarını muhafaza ve faksim hususunda dikkat etmek lâzım olduğuna işaret için Allah-u Tealâ âyetin âhirinde bu taksimi imana raptetmiştir. Yani imanın muktezası böyle taksim etmektir. Binaenaleyh; bu minval üzere taksimden nükûl ederek sehimdarların hukukunu ihlâl edenler mümin-i kâmil olamazlar» demektir. Beşte birini beyan olunan kimselere ayırdıktan sonra bakî kalan dört sehmi asakir-i İslâmiye beyinlerinde adalet üzere taksim ederler. Âyette beyan olunan ahkâma riayet vacip olup bunun hilâfında hareket edenlerin azab-ı ilâhiye müstehak olduklarına ve onlardan intikamını alacağına işaret için Vâcib Tealâ âyetin âhirinde herşeye kaadir olduğunu, beyan etmek suretiyle taksimin harici hukuka tecavüz edenleri korkutmuştur. Vâcib Tealâ emval-i ganimet velevse iğne iplik gibi gaayet cüz'i ve hakir birşey olsa dahi zayi etmeyip riayet etmek lâzım olduğuna işaret için (شَيْ ءِ) lâfzı tahkire delâlet eden tenvirile varid olmuştur. Resûlullah'ın sehmi vefatıyla sakıt olduğundan vefat-ı Resûlullah'tan sonra humsun masrafı dört sınıf kalmıştır ki, zevilkurbâ, yetimler, miskinler' ve yolculardır. Resûlullah'ın akrabası beyninde taksim; erkeğe iki, kadınlara bir vermek suretiyledir. (Ebül'Âliye) Hazretleri emval-i ganimetin beşte bir sehmi âyette zikrolunduğu cihetle altıya münkasimdir : «Birisi Kâbe-i Muazzama'ya, diğer birisi hayatında Resûlullah'a ve vefatında mesâlih-i müslimînden mühim olan yerlere ve bakî dördü diğer sehimdarlara verilir» buyurmuştur. Bu âyet Bedir gazasında ehl-i imanın nail oldukları emval-i ganimetin ahkâmını beyan hakkında nazil olmuşsa da umum emval-i ganimete şâmildir. Ramazan-ı şerifin on yedinci veyahut on dokuzuncu Cuma günü vâki olduğu rivayet olunan Bedir gazasında emval-i ganimet, bu minval üzere taksim olunmuştur ve ondan sonra ashab-ı Resûlullah daima bu ahkâma riayet etmişlerdir. Maatteessüf çok zamandan beri bu ahkâma riayet olunmamaktadır. *** Vâcib Tealâ ümmet-i Muhammed hakkında nimet-i uzmâ olan emval-i ganimetin taksimine dair ahkâmını beyandan sonra Bedir'de vâki olan nimetini beyan hakkında : إِذِِْأنَتمُ بِالْعدُْوَةِِِالدُّنْيَا وَهُم بِالْعدُْوَةِِِالْقصُْوَى وَالرَّكْبُِِأسَْفَلَِ مِنكُمِْ وَلوَِْ توََاعَدتمَِّْ لخَْتلَفَْتمُِِْفِىِالْمِيعَادِِِوَلكَِنِلِ يَقْضِىِِاللهِأمَْراً كَانَِ مَفْعوُلًِِلِ يهَْلِكَِ مَنِِْهَلكََِِعَن بَ ينَِ ةِِوَيَحْيَى مَنِِْحَيَِِّعَن بَ يِنَ ةِ وَإِنَِّ اللهِ لسََمِي عِِعَلِي مِِ﴿42﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Zikredin şol zamanı ki, o zamanda (Bedir) denilen mevkide siz Medine'ye yakın bir vadide bulunuyordunuz ve kâfirler de Medine'ye uzak bir vadide bulunuyorlardı. Mekke ahalisinin Şam'dan gelen kervanı ise sizden daha aşağı sahil cihetinde bulunuyordu. Eğer siz onlarla muharebe için bir vakt-ı muayyen tayin etmiş ve o vakitte harbe hazır olacağınızı kararlaştırarak vaadleşmiş olsaydınız o vakt-i muayyende siz kendinizin azlığınıza bakarak muhalefet eder harbe hazır olmazdınız. Lâkin Allah-u Teâlâ ind-i ulûhiyetinde mukadder olan bir emri kaza etmek için sizi a'dânın karşısında cemetti ve sebat verdi, nusret ve zaferini size müyesser kıldı ki, helâk olan açıktan helâk olsun, kimsenin şüphesi kalmasın ve hayatta kalacak, yaşayacak olan kimse de açıktan yaşasın ki, herkes görsün. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ müminlerin imanını, kâfirlerin küfrünü bilir ve herbirinin münâcâtını işitir ve herkesin ameline göre ceza verir. Binaenaleyh; ehl-i imanın niyetleri din-i ilâhiyi i'lâ etmek olduğundan n u s r e t e ve kâfirlerin niyetleri şirki i'lâ etmek olduğundan h e z i m e t e mazhar oldular. Tefsir-i Hâzin'de beyan olunduğuna nazaran ashab-ı Resûlullah'ın bulunduğu mevki; ayakları kaybolur derecede kumluk ve susuz ve sair cihetle suûbetli olduğu ve kâfirlerin bulundukları mevki ise muharebeye elverişli, suyu bol ve sair cihetle sühûletli olduğu mervidir. Lâkin surenin evvelinde beyan olunduğu veçhile yağmurun yağması ve rüzgârın yetişmesi sebebiyle Cenab-ı Hak suûbeti suhulete ve korkuyu emniyete tebdil buyurmakla nusret verdi. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hakkın muradı; İslâmın şevketini ve dinini i'lâ etmek olduğu cihetle esbab-ı zaferi hazırladı ve zafer de verdi. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile h e l â k, küfürde ve h a y a t imanda mecaz olarak isti'mâl olunduğuna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: eden kimsenin imanı açık bir beyyineyle ve küfredenin küfrü aşikâr bir hüccet üzere olsun kimsenin şüphesi kalmasın için Cenab-ı Hak Bedir gazasında ehli İslâmın gaayet azlığına ve ehl-i küfrün gaayet çokluğuna rağmen şu hatır ve hayale gelmeyen nusreti harikulade olarak ihsan etti demektir. Şu halde harikulade olarak ümidin hilâfına meydana gelen nusreti gören bir mümin şükrünü tezyid ve imanını takviye edeceği gibi küfreden kâfirin de i'tizara mecali olamayacağı şüphesizdir. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir'de vaki olan nimetlerinden bazılarını beyandan sonra bazı aharı beyan etmek üzere : إِذِْ يرُِيكَهُمُِ اللهِفِى مَنَامِكَِِقَلِيلاًِِوَلوَِِْأرََاكَهُمِْ كَثِيرًاِلفَّشَِلْتمُِْ وَلَتنََازَعْتمُِِْفِىِالأمَْرِِ وَلكَِنَِّ الله سَلَّمَِِإنَِّهُِِ عَلِي مِ بِذَاتِِِالصُّدُورِِِ﴿43﴾ buyuruyor. yâ Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Şol zamanı ki, o zamanda senin uyku halinde Allah-u Tealâ kâfirlerin fırkasını sana azıcık gösterdi ki, gördüğün veçhile ashabına haber veresin de askerin şecaatına halel gelmeye ve kuvve-i maneviyeleri yerinde ola ve eğer Allah-u Tealâ onları sana çok göstermiş, olsaydı ashabına gördüğün veçhile haber verince onların çokluğuna ve kendinizin azlığına bakarak korkar ve emr-i harpte reyleriniz dağılarak münazaa ederdiniz. Binaenaleyh; işiniz müşkül olurdu. Lâkin Allah-u Tealâ size onları az göstermekle kalbinize ihsan ettiği metanet ve şecaat sayesinde münazaadan ve reylerinizin dağılmasından salim kıldı. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ kalbinizde sakladığınız esrarınızı bilici ve niyetinize göre mükâfat vericidir. Fahri Râzi ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile Resûlullah rüyâsında kâfirlerin bir fırkasını gördü ve gördüğü veçhile haber verdiğinden Resûlullah haberinde sadıktır ve esnâ-yı muharebede Resûlullah'ın ashabının gözüne Cenab-ı Hak kâfirleri az göstermekle resûlünün rüyâsını ashabına karşı tasdik buyurmuştur. Hatta (İbn-i Mes'ud) Hazretleri kâfirleri yetmiş adet nispetinde gördüğünden yanında bir zata «Kâfirleri yetmiş adet miktarında mı görüyorsun?» dediği ve o zatın da «Hayır, yüz adet miktarında görüyorum» dediği mervidir. Velhasıl Allah-u Tealâ zaferi murad ederse kuvve-i maddiyeye kuvve-i maneviyeyi raptederek zaferi halk edeceğine âyet delâlet eder. Enfal 44. Ayet *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir'de vâki olan garaipten bazılarını beyandan sonra bazı aharı beyan etmek üzere : وَإِذِْ يرُِيكُمُوهُمِِْإِذِِِالْتقَيَْتمُِِْفِىِأعَْينُِكُمِِْقَلِيلاًِ وَيقَُلِ لكُُمِِْفىِأعَْينُِهِمِِْلِيَقْضِى اللهِأمَْرًا كَانَِ مَفْعوُلًِ وَإِلَىِاللهِ ترُْجَعُِِالأمُورُِِ﴿44﴾ buyuruyor. ey ehl-i iman ! Şol zamanı ki, o zamanda kâfirlere mülâki olup muharebeye tutuşacağınızda kâfirleri sizin gözünüze gaayet az gösterdi ki, şecaatınıza halel gelmesin ve onların gözlerinde sizi de gaayet az gösterdi ki size ehemmiyet verip de ziyade hazırlıkta bulunmasınlar ve ind-i ilâhide işlenmesi kat'i ve mukarrer olan bir emir yerini bulsun ve hükm-ü ilâhi hasıl olsun. Zira; yerde ve göklerde cereyan eden işlerin hepsi Allah-u Tealâ'ya râcidir, ancak başka merci yoktur. Binaenaleyh; ilm-i ilâhide işlenmesi mukarrer olan bir emrin geri kalması veyahut hükm-ü ilâhinin bozulması ihtimali yoktur. Cenab-ı Hakkın (Bedir) gazasında ehl-i iman küffarın gözüne ve küffan ehl-i imanın gözüne az göstermesi harikulade olarak resûlüne mucize kabilindendir. Çünkü; kuvve-i bâsiranın vakıa azı çok ve çoğu az gösmesi bazı kere vâki olursa da ancak uzaklık ve yakınlık gibi cemi-i şeraiti müsâvî olduğu halde bir mahalde bulunan kimselerin bazısını görüp bazı aharı görmemesi harikulade olduğu gibi her iki taraf da çoğu az görmek suretiyle ayrı ayrı maksat husule getirmek ikinci bir harikuladedir. Zira; müminlerin düşmanlarını az görmeleri şecaatlarını ve kuvve-i maneviyelerini arttırdı ve maksat da buydu. Ehl-i küfrün müslümanları az görmeleri ehemmiyet vermemek suretiyle asaplarına gevşeklik verdiği gibi tedariksiz bulunmalarını intaç etti. Binaenaleyh; makhur ve münhezim oldular ve maksat da buydu. Şu halde her iki tarafın yekdiğerini az görmesi ehl-i iman hakkında lûtf-u ilâhi olduğu gibi ehl-i küfür hakkında da gazab-ı ilâhi olarak zuhur etmesi insanların hayret edeceği vukuat cümlesindendir. Kâfirler ehl-i imanı muharebeye başlamazdan evvel az gördükleri halde esnâ-yı muharebede kendilerinin iki üç misli gördükleri mervidir. Hatta (Ebu Cehil) «Ashab-ı Muhammed beş on kişiden ibarettir. Bunları öldürmeksizin tutun getirin de bildiğimiz gibi işkenceyle öldürelim» dediği halde esnâ-yı harpte gördükleri gibi zuhur etmeyip kendilerinden daha pek çok zuhur edince her taraflarını hayret ihata edip başlarından vurulmuş gibi ne yapacaklarını bilemeyip şaşkın kalmışlardır. Şu ahvalin cümlesi murad-ı ilâhi olan ehl-i imanın i'zazı ve kâfirlerin zelil ve hakir olmalarıydı. Ve bu da husul buldu. ( لِ يقَْضِىِالله ِأمَْرًا كَانَِ مَفْعوُلًِ) cümlesi bu âyette ve bundan evvelki âyette iki defa zikrolunmuşsa da tekrar yoktur. Çünkü; evvelki âyette k a z a - y ı i l â h i yle murad; Cenab-ı Hakkın tarafeyni Bedir'de cemetmesi, ikinci âyette k a z a - y ı i l â h i yle murad; tarafeynin yekdiğerini az görmeleriyle muharebeye tutuşmak ve müminleri i'zaz ve kâfirleri izlâl olduğundan maksat başka başkadır. Binaenaleyh; lafızda tekrar varsa hükümde ve maksatta tekrar yoktur. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir vak'asında ehl-i imana vâki olan bazı in'âmını beyandan sonra nusrete sebep ve ehl-i imana lâyık olan bazı ahvali tavsiye etmek üzere : يَاِأيَهَُّاِالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاِْإِذَاِ لقَِيتمُِِْفئِةًَِِفَاثبْتُوُاْ وَاذْكُرُواْ الله كَثِيرًاِلعََّلكَُّمِْ تفُْلَحُونَِِ﴿45﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Siz kâfirlerden bir cemaatla muharebe etmek üzere mülâki olup karşılaştığınızda düşmanların karşısında sebat edin ve muztarip olarak düşmanınıza arkanızı dönmeyin ve sebatınızla beraber esnâ-yı harpte Allah'ı çok zikredin ki, Allahın inayetiyle mansur ve felâhyab olasınız. Ve düşmanınıza galebeyle zafer ve emval-i ganimetle fevz ü necat bulaşınız. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile ehl-i imanın harb için mülâkaat edeceği cemaat elbette kâfir olacağından (فِئةًَِ) lâfzı küfürle tavsif olunmamıştır. Mevâki-i harpte mümine esbab-ı maddiyeden ziyade Cenab-ı Hakka iltica etmek lâzım olduğuna ve dergâh-ı ulûhiyete duâ etmekle Allahın nusretine intizar ederek esbab-ı maddiyeye tevessül etmek emr-i ehem bulunduğuna ve mümin için Allah'ı zikre devam vacip olduğuna işaret için Vâcib Tealâ esnâ-yı harpte zikretmekle emir buyurmuş ve zikrullah'ın felahın sebeb-i müstakilli olduğuna işaret için felâhyab olmayı zikrullaha talik eylemiştir. Bu âyette z i k i r le murad; zikr-i kalbidir veya zikr-i lisanıdır veyahut nusretle duâdır yolunda müfessirîn beyninde ihtilâf varsa da her cümlesinin murad olunmasında bir mâni yoktur. Binaenaleyh; harbe hazır olan bir mümin kalbini Allah'a raptederek nusretin ancak Cenab-ı Hak'tan olduğunu itikadla zikr-i kalbide bulunmak ve lisanıyla (اللهِ الله) lâfz-ı şerifini tekrarla zikr-i lisânı ve nusretle duâ etmek suretiyle her üç ihtimali cemetmek vacip olduğuna âyet delâlet eder. Binaenaleyh; itikad-ı sahih ve zikrullahla meşgul olan ve duâ eden ordu mağlup olmaz. *** Vâcib Tealâ zikrin vücubunu beyandan sonra itaatin lüzumunu beyan etmek üzere : وَأطَِيعوُاْْاِل وَرَسُولَهُِِوَلتَنََازَعُوافْتَفَْشَلوُاوَْتذَْهَبَِِرِيحُكُمِْ وَاصْبِرُواإِْنَِّ الله مَعَِِالصَّابِرِينَِِ﴿46﴾ buyuruyor. ahvalinizde ve bilcümle düşmanınıza mukaatele ve mukaabele zamanında Allah'ın ve resûlünün bütün evamir ve nevâhîsine itaat edin de aranızda ihtilâf etmeyin ki, korkmayasınız, devletiniz ve kuvvetiniz zayi olmaya ve düşmanınıza karşı sabır ve sebat edin. Zira; Allanın muaveneti sabredenlerle beraberdir. Vâcib Tealâ bu âyette millet beyninde ihtilâf ve nizam korkuya ve devletin zevaline sebep olacağım beyan buyurdu. Çünkü: gerek korku ve gerek devlet manâsına olan ( r i h ) in gitmesi ve zail olması millet beyninde münazaa üzerine tefri' olunmuş ve devletin zevali ümmet beyninde ihtilâf üzerine terettüb edeceği beyan edilmiştir ki, bu âyetin manâsı birçok akvamda zuhur edegelmiş ve elyevm zuhur etmektedir. Zira; inkıraz bulan bilumum hükümetlerin sebeb-i inkırazları hemen ricali beyninde ihtilâfla milletin ahlâksızlıklarından mütevellit bulunduğu inkârı gayr-ı kaabil bir hakikat olduğunu her zaman tarih ispat etmektedir ve bizim için Balkan hâdisesi bu davayı ispata kâbir burhandır. Zira Balkan Harbinde vuku bulan inhizamın sebeb-i yegânesi; millet arasında mevcut olan ihtilâf-ı efkâr olduğu cümlenin ma'lûmudur. Binaenaleyh; Cenab-ı Hak bu âyette devletin izmihlaline sebep olacak ihtilâf-ı efkârdan ve münazaadan kullarını nehyetmiştir. Her yerde ve her işte sabır ve sebat lâzım olup işe yaradığı gibi emr-i harpte daha ziyade işe yarayacağına ve belki yegâne sebeb-i zafer olduğuna işaret için Vâcib Tealâ sabırla emir buyurduğu gibi nusret-i ilâhiye ve muâvenet-i subhâniyenin de sabra mülâzemet edicilere mukaarin olduğunu haber vermiştir ki, kulları ve bilhassa düşman karşısında bulunan asakir-i İslâmiye sabır ve sebata mülâzemet etsinler. *** Vâcib Tealâ müminlere lâzım olan ahlâk-ı hamide ve âdâb-ı haseneden bazılarını emir ve ferman buyurduktan sonra riya ve kibir gibi ahlâk-ı zemimeden bazılarının çirkin olduğunu beyan etmek üzere: وَلَِِ تكَُونوُاِْ كَالَّذِينَِِ خَرَجُواِْ مِنِ دِياَرِهِم بَطَرًا وَرِئاَءِ النَّاسِِِ وَيَصُدُّونَِِ عَنِ سَبيِلِِِ اللهِ وَاللهِ بمَِاِ يعَْمَلوُنَِِ مُحِي طِِ﴿47﴾ buyuruyor. ehl-i iman ! Siz şol kâfirler gibi olmayın ki onlar malları ve servetleriyle iftihar ve kibredici ve nâsa amellerini gösterici ve din-i haktan nâsı menedici oldukları halde muharebe için memleketlerinden çıktılar. Halbuki onların bilcümle amellerini Allah-u Tealâ bilicidir. Yani; ey i'lâ-yı kelimetullah için cihadı kasdeden ehl-i iman ! Siz şol kâfirler gibi olmayın ki onlar memleketlerinden suiniyet üzere çıktılar. Onların nâsa kibir ve riya eder oldukları halde muharebe için memleketlerinden çıkmaktan maksatları; nâs onların şecaatlarını ve semahatlarını göçsünler ve sena ederek ta'zîm etsinler ve bunların başlıca emelleri; nâsı din-i haktan men' ve nâsa karşı tuğyan etmektir. Halbuki; Allah-u Tealâ onların emellerini ilmiyle ihata edici ve bilicidir ve ilminin muktezası üzere herkesin ameline göre mücâzât edicidir. Fahri Râzi, Kaazî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile bu âyet; Mekke ahalisi hakkında nazil olmuştur. Çünkü; Mekke ahalisi Şam'dan gelen kervanlarını kurtarmak üzere Mekke'den çıktılar ve (Cuhfe) denilen mevkie geldiklerinde kaafilenin reisi (Ebu Süfyan) kaafilenin selâmet üzere olduğunu beyanla Bedir'e kadar gitmeye lüzum kalmadığı cihetle geri dönmeleri lâzımdır diyerek bir adam göndermişti. (Ebu Cehil) ve a'vânı bu sözü dinlemeyerek «Biz Mekke'den çıktık geri dönmeyiz, Bedir'e kadar gider orada develer keser, gelen geçen kabilelere yediririz ve şiirler söyler, dinler ve şaraplar içer eğleniriz, ahali bizi görür, şecaatla, semahatla sena ederler, namımız ve mahabetimiz halk nazarında bakî kalır» dediler, kesretlerine ve servetlerine güvenerek (Bedir)'e kadar geldiler. Bunun üzerine Bedir vak'ası zuhur etti. Rüesâ-yı Kureyş'in başlıca maksatlarının, nâsı din-i ilâhiden menetmek olduğunu Cenab-ı Hak bu âyette beyan buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh; maksatları fasid olduğundan şarap kaseleri bedelinde ölüm kâselerini içtikleri gibi ebyat ve eş'ârları bedelinde mersiyelerle ölüleri üzerlerine matem edip ağlamak oldu. Şu halde hep emellerinin aksi zuhur etmekle helâk olanların canlarını Cehennem'e ısmarladılar ve kalanları da nâs beyninde mezmum, meyus, hâib ü hâsir oldular. Fahri Râzi'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette Vâcib Tealâ ehl-i imanı kâfirler gibi mağrur ve mütekebbir ve mürâî olmaktan nehyetmiştir ki, halka karşı tevazu ve amellerinde ihlâs sahibi olmalarıyla emretmektir.. Çünkü bir şeyden nehyetmek; onun zıddıyla emir olduğu kavaid-i usuliye iktizasındandır. Şu halde kibirden nehiy; tevazu ile emri ve riyadan nehiy; ihlâsla emri ve ma'siyetten nehiy; ittika ile emri mutazammındır. Vâcib Tealâ şu beyan olunan ahlâk-ı zemimeyle kâfirleri zemle bu misilli ahlâk-ı zemimeyi irtikâb etmekten ehl-i imanı nehiy buyurmuştuı. Çünkü; şu beyan olunan ahlâkın cümlesi merzî-i ilâhiyeye muhalif olduğundan bunları ihtiyar eden kimselerin daima emellerinin aksi zuhur etmekle me'yus oldukları her zaman görülmektedir. Ebussuud Efendi'nin beyanı veçhile kibir ve riya gibi ahlâk-ı zemime Mekke kâfirlerinin esas tabiatlarında mevcut olduğuna işaret için kibir ve riya, isim lâfızlanyhz ve din-i ilâhiden menetmeleri Resûlullah'ın onları din-i hakka davetinden sonra olduğuna işaret için zaman-ı hale delâlet eden muzari sıyğasıyla varid olmuştur. Bazı insanın zahirde ameli merzî-i ilâhiye muvafık gibi görünürse de batını zahirinin hilâfına ve aksine olduğuna işaret için Cenab-ı Hak âyetin âhirinde batın-ı ahvale muttali olduğunu beyan buyurmuş ve bu vesileyle ehl-i ma'siyeti tehdid etmiştir. *** Vâcib Tealâ ehl-i imana her zaman ve bilhassa esnâ-yı harpte lâzım olan umur-u diniyeden bazılarını tavsiye ettiği gibi Bedir vak'asında müminlere in'âm buyurduğu nimetlerden bazı aharı dahi beyan etmek üzere : وَإِذِِْ زَيَّنَِِ لهَُمُِِ الشَّيْطَانُِِ أعَْمَالهَُمِِْ وَقاَلَِِ لَِِ غَالِبَِِ لكَُمُِِ الْيوَْمَِِ مِنَِِ النَّاسِِِ وَإنِ ىِجَا رِِ لكَُّمِِْ فَلمََّاِ ترََاءتِِِ الْفِئتَاَنِِِنكََصَِِعَلَىِعَقِبيَْهِِ وَقَالَِِإنِِ ى بَرِي ءِ مِنكُمِِْإِ نِىأرََى مَا لَِ ترََوْنَِِإِنِ ىِِأخََافُِ الله وَالله شَدِيدُِِالْعِقَابِِِ ﴾48﴿ buyuruyor. şol zamanı ki, o zamanda şeytan amellerini kâfirlere tezyin etti ve «Size gaalip olacak bugün nâstan kimse yoktur ve elbette ben sîze yardımcıyım» dedi. Vakta kî İslâm ve kâfir askerleri birbirlerini görüp muharebeye tutuşacağı zaman şeytan arkasına döndü ve dedi ki, «Ben size refik olamam. Zira; sizden ve amelinizden beriyim ve ben sizin görmediğiniz şeyleri görüyorum. Binaenaleyh; sizinle teşrik-i mesai edemem. Çünkü; ben Allah'tan korkarım. Muhakkak Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir.» Yani; ey müminler ! Zikredin şol zamanı ki, o zamanda şeytan size adavet hususunda kâfirlere vesvese tarîkıyla amellerini tezyin ve husumetle muharebeye teşvik etmek üzere «Korkmayın müslümanlardan, haydi kıtal edin. Zira; bugün nâstan size galebe edecek kimse yoktur» dedi ve bu suretle mağlup olmayacaklarını birtakım hülyalarla kendilerine ilkaa etti ve onların çokluğuna ve hazırlıklarının ehemmiyetine nazar ederek kendilerine hiçbir kimsenin takat getiremeyeceğini hayallerine doldurdu ve Kureyş'e kendinin de muavenet ve başkalarının şerrinden muhafaza edeceğini söyledi, hatta Bedir'e kadar geldi. Vakta ki, Bedir'de iki asker birbirini görüp muharebe başladığı zaman meleklerin ashab-ı kiramın imdadına geldiklerini görünce şeytan arkasın arkaya döndü ve dedi ki, «Ben size refakat edemem ve sizden beriyim. Zira; ben sizin görmediğiniz askerleri görüyorum. Sizinle beraber bulunmak benim işime elvermez. Zira; Allah'tan korkarım. Çünkü; Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir. Binaenaleyh; akıbetiniz helâktir ve gittiğiniz yol çıkmaz bir yoldur» demekle sıvıştı gitti. Tefsir-i Hâzin'de beyan olunduğuna nazaran şeytan'ın Mekke ahalisine vesvesesi şu suretle vâki olmuştur : Şeytan Kureyş'le evvelden beri beyinlerinde adavet ve husumet cereyan eden Beni Bekir kabilesinin reisi olan (Süraka b. Mâlik)'in suretine girerek birtakım ilkaatta bulunur. Halbuki Beni Bekir'le Kureyş beyninde geçmiş olan muharebe ve arbedeler dolayısıyla Kureyş Bedir'e gideceklerinden (Beni Bekir) tarafından tecavüze ma'ruz olmaları ihtimalini dermeyan ederek endişe üzere bulundukları bir sırada şeytan'ın, onların reisi suretinde zuhur edip yardım edeceğini vaad etmesi Kureyş'in sürürünü mucip olup gururlarını arttırmıştı. Binaenaleyh kendilerine Beni Bekir kabilesinden taarruz vâki olmayacağına emin olarak itmi'nan-ı kalple Bedir'e kadar gelmişlerdi. Onlarla Bedir'e kadar gelip meleklerin asakir-i İslâmiyeye imdada geldiğini görünce nusretin İslâmla beraber olacağını bildiğinden şeytan geri donuverdi. Kureyş'ten (Haris b. Hişam) arkasından koştu ve «Bizi nereye koyup gidiyorsun?» diyerek elini tutunca Hâris'in göğsüne bir yumruk vurur ve der ki «Sizin işiniz çıkmaz bir yoldur ve akıbetiniz berbat ve helâktir». Şeytan'ın bu sözü üzerine Kureyş me'yus olur, bozulur ve münhezim olurlar. Şu halde şeytan'ın onlara vermiş olduğu hülyalar sebeb-i helâkleri olduğu gibi evvelce vaad ettiği muaveneti de onlar hakkında ihanet olmuştur. Kureyş bozulduktan sonra Beni Bekir reisi (Süraka)'ya «Bizim inhizamımıza sebep oldun» gibi kahırâmiz haberler gönderip (Süraka) da hiçbir şeyden haberi olmadığını ve yanlarında kafiyen bulunmadığını beyan edince kendilerini teşvik eden kimsenin (Süraka) suretinde şeytan olduğunu bilmişlerdir. Lâkin iş işten geçti. Çünkü; şeytan semâdan melâikenin İslârn tarafına geldiğini görünce firarı kendi için muvafık buldu. Zira; kâfirler üzerine nazil olan musibet içinde bulunsa belki vakti mev'udu gelmiş olup kendi üzerine de bir belâ nazil olmasından korktu, firar etti ve firarı küffarın inhizamına bâdî oldu. Çünkü; muharebede bir kişinin firarı bir ordunun inhizamına sebep olduğu görüldüğünden muharebe saffından firar etmek diyanet-i îslâmiyede günah-ı kebireden olduğu cihetle esna-yı harpte firar eden kimsenin katli helâldir. Şeytan'ın bu suretle iğfalâtı ehl-i imanın işine yaradı. Çünkü; Mekke ahalisinin her ne kadar kendilerinin çokluğuna ve kuvvetlerine mağrur olarak galip olacaklarına ümitleri varsa da Resûlullah'ın ve devletinin günbegün tezayüdü ve Resûlullah'ın haber verdiği herşeyin vukuu onları endişeden hâlî bırakmıyordu. Eğer iblis onları iğfal etmeseydi Bedir'e hazır olmamak ihtimali vardı. Şu halde şeytan'ın onlara vesvesesi; harbin vukuuna ve kâfirlerin inhizamına ve ehl-i İslâmın zaferine sebep olmuştur. İşte şu tafsilât şeytan'ın insan suretine girmesi lâzım olduğuna nazarandır. Amma, insan suretine girmesi caiz olmadığına nazaran mücerret gizli vesvese tankıyla Kureyş'i iğfal etmiştir. Âyetin âhirinde Allah'ın ikaabının şiddetli olduğunu beyan şeytan'ın kelâmı cinsinden olmak ihtimali olduğu gibi günahkârları ve bilhassa kâfirleri tehdid için iptida-yı kelâm olmak ihtimali de vardır. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir'de vâki olan nimetlerinden bazılarını beyandan sonra bazı aharı dahi beyan etmek üzere : إِذِْ يقَوُلُِِالْمُنَافقِوُنَِ وَالَّذِينَِِفىِقلُوُبِهِم مَّرَ ضِِغَرَِِّهَؤُلءِدِينهُُمِْ وَمَن يتَوََكَّلِِْعَلَى اللهِفَإنَِِّ اللهِعَزِي زِِ حَكِي مِِ﴿49﴾ buyuruyor. ey müminler ! Şol zamanı ki, o zamanda münafıklar ve kalplerinde imanları kararlanmamış ve mertebe-i yakîne varmamış birtakım imanlarında şüphesi olan kimseler tarafından ehl-i imana işaret ederek «Şunları dinleri aldattı. Binaenaleyh; nefislerini tehlikeye atıyorlar» dediler. Bunların bu kelâmlarını reddetmek üzere Vâcib Tealâ'ya mütevekkil olup tefviz-i umur edenlere Cenab-ı Hak kifayet eder ve onların umurunu teshil buyurur başka bir kimsenin ianesine muhtaç olmaz. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ cümle âlem üzerine gaalip ve kendinden istiâne edenlere muavenet etmeye kadir ve bilûmum ef âlinde hikmet-i bâliğa sahibidir. Binaenaleyh; her fiilinin zerresinde nice yüz binlerce hikmet olduğundan efâlinin her cüz'ünün mutazammın olduğu hikmetlerde ukalânın akılları hayrettedir. Bunun içindir ki, insan her işinde esbab-ı zahiriyeye tevessül etmekle beraber Cenab-ı Hakka tevekkülü bırakmaması lâzımdır. Kâfirler bin kişiyi mütecaviz olup müminler ise üç yüz on üç kişiden ibaret olduğu halde «Bunları dinleri mağrur etti. Zira; bin kişiye karşı üç yüz küsur kişinin cüreti hamakattan ibarettir» diyen münafıklarla murad; Fahri Râzi, Hâzin, Nisâbûrî ve Taberi'nin beyanlarına nazaran Medine'de Hazreç ve Evs kabilelerinin münafıklarıdır. K a l p l e r i n d e m a r a z o l a n l a r la murad; Mekke'de iman etmiş ve lâkin imanları henüz şüpheden vareste olamamış ve Kureyş müsaade etmediklerinden dolayı hicret edememiş olan zayıf imanlı müminlerdir. Çünkü; Kureyş'le beraber Bedir'e geldiklerinde zayıf imanlı müminler bu sözü söylemişlerdir ve niyetleri Kureyş gaalip olursa Mekke'ye avdet etmek ve irtidad edip anlaşmak ve eğer Resûlullah gaalip olursa ehl-i İslâm tarafına geçmek ve Medine'ye gitmekti. Lâkin bazı rivayete nazaran onların cümlesi helâk olup bir tane kalmamıştır. Çünkü; imanda tereddüd makbul değildir. Böyle zayıf imanlı olanlar her zaman tereddüt içinde yaşar ve işi iki taraflı tutmakla sağlam bir yol takib edemediğinden her zaman endişeden ve ıztırab-ı kalpten hâlî kalamaz ve akıbet hilesi ayağına dolaşmakla helâk olur. *** Vâcib Tealâ katlolunan kâfirlerin gördükleri azabı beyan etmek üzere : وَلوَِْ ترََى إذِِْ يتَوََفَّىِالَّذِينَِ كَفَرُواِْالْمَلآئكَِةُِ يَضْرِبوُنَِ وُجُوهَهُمِْ وَأدَْباَرَهُمِِْوَذوُقوُاْ عَذَابَِ الْحَرِيقِِِ ﴿50﴾ ذلَِكَِ بمَِاِقَدَّمَتِِْأيَْدِيكُمِْ وَأنََِّ اللهِليَْسَِ بظَِلا مَِِّلِ لْعبَيِدِِِ﴿51﴾ Buyuruyor görmek şanından olan kimse ! Sen şol zamanı görmüş olsaydın akıllara hayret verecek emr-i acîbi görürdün kî, o zamanda melekler kâfirlerin yüzlerinden ve arkalarından döğerek ruhlarını kabzederler ve derler ki, «Ey kafirler ! Tadın şu yakıcı azabı. Zira; bu azap sizin elleriniz ve bütün vücudunuzla kesbettiğiniz günahlarınız sebebiyledir. Çünkü Allah-u Tealâ kullarına zulmedici olmadı.» Binaenaleyh; her kulun dünyada ve âhirette gördüğü ve göreceği kendi kusuru ve günahı sebebiyledir, asla zulüm şaibesi olmaz. Kâfirleri meleklerin her taraflarından döğeceklerine ve her taraftan dayak yiyeceklerine işaret için arkalarından ve önlerinden darbolunacakları beyan olunmuştur. Fahri Râzi'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette t e v e f f i ; kabz-ı ervah manâsına olduğu cihetle mükellef olan insanın şu cesede mugaayir olan ruhtan ib.aret olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü teveffî fiili; kâfirlerin zatlarından ibaret ve kinaye olan ism-i mevsule taallûk ettiğinden kabzolunan şeyin mücerret ruh olup cesedin kabza mahal olmadığı cihetle kabzolunan şeyin ruh olduğuna sarahaten delâlet eder. Kâfirlerin ruhlarını kabzeden meleklerin ellerinde demirden değnekler olup kâfirlere vurunca alevler zuhur ettiği mervidir ve bu rivayeti âyet-i celile te'yid etmektedir. Zira âyette meleklerin «Yakıcı azabı tadın» diyecekleri beyan olunması; ruhları kabzolunduğu zaman azaplarının ateşle olacağını beyan demektir. Kâfirlere bu hitabın âhirette olmak ihtimali de vardır. Buna nazaran a z a p la murad; azab-ı Cehennemedir. Bu âyette m e l e k l e r le murad; imdada gelen melekler olursa meleklerin bilfiil harbe iştirak edip esnâ-yı harpte darbettiklerini beyan vardır. Ancak surenin evvelinde beyan olunduğu veçhile meleklerin harbe iştirak etmeyip mücerret saff-ı İslâmı takviye için geldikleri sahihse bu âyette m e l e k l e r le murad; kdbz-ı ervaha müekkel olan meleklerdir. Bu âyette kâfirlerin azabına sebep; kendilerinin kesbettikleri günahları olduğu beyan olundu. Her ne kadar onların küfürleri kalplerindeyse de elleri kisbe mahall-i kudret olup ekseriya kalpte olan şeyin eseri elde zuhur ettiğinden kisb ellerine nispet olunmuştur. Şu halde bu âyette y e d ; kudret manâsınadır. Kullar üzerine nazil olan bilcümle musibet ve ukubet kendi istihkaklarının muktezası olduğu cihetle Cenab-ı Hakkın kullarına asla zulmetmediği beyan olunmuştur. Çünkü; kulun istihkakı icabı nazil olan belâya ayn-ı adalettir. (بظَِلا مَِّ) lâfzında olan mübalağa (لِ لْعبَيِدِِ) lâfzı cemi' olmak itibarıyla olduğundan mübalağadan müstefad olan kesret, efradın adedi ve kesreti nisbetiyledir. Şu halde «zulmün mübalağa ve ziyadesini nefyetmekten asıl zulmü nefyetmek lâzım gelmediğinden Allah-u Tealâ'ya asıl zulmün nisbet olunması lâzım gelir» şeklinde varid olan suâl merduddur. Çünkü; (بِظَلاَّ مِ) den müstefad olan mübalağa (لِ لْعبَِيدِِ) lâfzının cemi' olmasından müstefad olan adede masruf olunca bilkülliye zulüm nefyolunduğundan Allah-u Tealâ'ya asıl zülüm nisbet olunmuş olmaz. Şu halde «Allah-u Tealâ'nın (ظَلاِ مَِّ) olmasını nefyetmekten ehl-i zulmü nefyetmek lâzım gelmez» suâli varid değildir. Çünkü; Allahü Zülcelâl (hâşâ) zulmetse kudreti nisbetinde zulmetmesi lâzım olup kudret-i ilâhiye ise her kudretin fevkinde olduğu cihetle zulmü de herkesin zulmünün fevkinde olacağından eğer Cenab-ı Hak'tan zulüm sadır olsa mübalağasıyla zulüm olacağı tabii olduğundan Allah-u Tealâ'dan zulmün mübalâğasını nefyetmek asıl zulmü nefyetmektir. Bazı müfessîrinin beyanına nazaran (ظَلامَّ) lâfzı nisbet manâsını mutazammındır. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: (لينسبِاليه ظلمِاِصلاًِ) Tealâ'ya asla zulüm nisbet olunmaz demektir. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir'de ehl-i İslâma vâki' olan baz ! in'âmım ve kâfirlere nazil olan kahır ve gazabını beyandan Sonra âdet-i ilâhiyenin daima evliyâsına in'âm, ihsan ve a'dâsına kahr u gazab etmek olduğunu beyan eylemek üzere : كَدَأبِِِْ آلِِِ فرِْعَوْنَِ وَالذَِّينَِِ مِنِ قبَْلِهِمِِْ كَفَرُواِْ بِآيَاتِِِ اللهِ فَأخََذَهُمُِِ الله بِذنُوُبهِِمِِْ إِنَِِّ اللهِ قوَِ يِِ شَدِيدُِِ الْعِقَابِِِ ﴾52﴿ buyuruyor. âdetleri Fir'avn'ın ve kavminin ve Fir'avn'ın kavminden evvel geçen ve âyât-ı ilâhiyeye küfreden kafirlerin âdetleri gibidir. Onların âdetleri böyle olunca Allah-u Tealâ günahları sebebiyle onları azabıyla muahaze buyurdu. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ kâfirlerden ahz-ı intikam etmeye kuvvet ve kudret sahibidir ve emrinden dışarı çıkanlara azabı şiddetlidir. Yani Kureyş kâfirlerinin âdetleri; Fir'avn ve Fir'avn'dan evvel geçen (Âd) ve (Semûd) kavimleri gibi birtakım kâfirlerin âdetlerine benzer. Çünkü onların âdetleri; kendilerine meb'us olan resûllerinin taraf-ı ilâhiden getirdiği mu'cizâta, kitaplara ve ahkâmına küfretmek olduğu gibi bunların âdetleri de Resûlullah'ın getirdiği Kur'an'a ve ahkâmına küfür ve Resûlullah'a adavet etmektir. Binaenaleyh; Âl-i Fîr'avn'a ve emsaline küfürlerinden dolayı vaki olan kahr-ı ilâhi bunlara da vâki olacaktır. Onların ve bunların halleri küfür olduysa gayur ve müntakim olan Vâcib Tealâ günahları sebebiyle cümlesini muahaze buyurdu. Zira; Allah'ın düşmanlarına azabı şiddetlidir ve ahz-ı intikaama dahi kaadirdir. Vâcib Tealâ Kureyş müşriklerinin hallerini takbih ve halkı onlara ittibâ'dan tenfir için beynennâs kabahat ve cinayetle meşhur olan Âl-i Fir'avn ve saire gibi helâk olan ümmetlere teşbih buyurdu ki, akıbetlerinin hasar ve helâk olacağına işaretle tarik-ı hakkı kabule davet buyurmuş ve Küreyş'in âdetleri insanlar beyninde carî olan âdetlerin en çirkini olduğunu beyan için cinayetin en büyüğü olan küfürlerini tasrih etmiştir. Çünkü; (كَفَرُوِاْ) cümlesi onların âdet-i kabihalarını beyandır. Allah'ın azabı ve muahazesi onların küfürleri üzerine terettüb ettiğine işaret için tertibe delâlet eden (فا) lafzıyla varid olmuştur. Şu halde Allah'ın onları muahazesi; küfürlerinin neticesidir. Çünkü küfür denilen şey; sahibinin muahaze olunmasına sebeptir. Ebussuud Efendi'nin beyanı veçhile kâfirlerin küfürleriyle beraber başka günahları olduğuna işaret ve sebebiyetini te'kid için zünûb lâfzı cemi' olarak (با) sebebiyle varid olmuş ve muahaze lâfzından müstefad olan şiddet-i te'kid ve takrir için azabın şiddeti tasrih olunmuştur. Çünkü küfür; cinayetin en büyüğü olduğu cihetle azabın en şiddetlisini mucip olacağı tabiidir. *** Vâcib Tealâ kâfirlere nazil olacak azabı beyandan sonra Allah-u Tealâ'nın bir kavme vermiş olduğu nimeti tağyir edici olmadığını beyan etmek üzere : ذَلِكَِِ بِأنََِِّ اللهِ لَمِِْ يكَُِِ مُغيَِ رًاِ نِعْمَةًِِ أنَْعَمَهَاِ عَلَىِ قَوْ مِ حَتىَِّ يغُ يَِرُوِاِْ مَاِ بِأنَفسُِهِمِِْ وَأنََِِّ اللهِ سَمِي عِِ عَلِي مِِ ﴿53﴾ buyuruyor. kâfirlere nazil olan azap Allah-u Tealâ'nın bir kavme verdiği nimeti tağyir etmek âdeti olduğundan olmadı; belki o kavim kendilerine ihsan olunan nimetlerin şükründen ferağatla hallerini tağyir ettiklerinden azap nazil olmuştur. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ bîr kavme verdiği ihsanı almaz, o kavim halini değiştirip de küfran-ı nimet etmedikçe nimeti devam eder, zeval bulmaz. Amma eğer o kavim halini tebdil ederse Allah-u Tealâ onun nimetini nikmete ve rahatını zahmete tebdil eder ve Allah-u Tealâ kâfirlerin Muhammed (A.S.) hakkında sûu kelâmlarını ve kalplerinde olan gizli esrarını ve cümle kullarının sözlerini işitir ve herkesin kalbinde ne gibi şeyler varsa onların cümlesini bilir ve muktezasına göre ceza verir. Yani; kâfirlerin küfrüzere devamları ve nebilerine ihanetleri ve sözünü dinlememekte âdetleri Fir'avn ve sair kâfirlerin âdetleri gibi olduğu cihetle peygamberin bi'setinden evvelki hallerinden daha kötü hallere teşebbüs ettiklerinden Allah-u Tealâ onların hakkında imhalini ta'cile tahvil buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh; ümem-i salifeden herbirerlerini esbab-ı helâkten birer sebeple ihlâk ettiği gibi Kureyş kavmini de Allahu Tealâ Resûlünün kılıcıyla ihlâk etmiştir. Cenab-ı Hak Kureyş'e akü ve fikir verdiği ve tarik-ı hayra sülûku Resûlü vasıtasıyla teshil buyurduğu halde onlar için lâzım olan şu nimetleri ibadete sarf edip şükürle meşgul olmak ve nimetlerinin tezayüdünü taleb etmek lâzımken bilâkis bu nimetleri küfre sarfedip maâsîde isti'mâl ederek Resûlullah'ın bi'setinden sonra eskiden riayet edegeldikleri sıla-i rahmi terk ve âyât-ı ilâhiyeye itiraz etmek gibi: seyyiâtı irtikâpla azab-ı ebedîye istihkak kesbettiklerinden ümem-i salifeyi ihlâk ettiği gibi Allahu Tealâ Kureyş'i de ihlâk eylemiştir. Hulâsa; bir kavim veya bir şahıs nail olduğu nimetin kadrini bilip şükrünü eda etmezse nimetinin nikmete tebeddül ve halini tağyir ettiği surette Allah-u Tealâ'nın nimetini izale edip mihnete tebdil edeceği ve şu halde herkesin nail olduğu nimetin şükrünü eda etmek suretiyle devamını ve tezyidini taleb etmesi umur-u lâzımeden olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Enfal ayet 54 Vâcib Tealâ Kureyş kâfirlerini ümem-i salife kâfirlerine teşbih buyurduktan sonra evvelki teşbihi tafsil etmek üzere: كَدَأبِِِْ آلِِِ فِرْعَوْنَِِ وَالذَِّينَِ مِنِ قبَْلِهِمِِْ كَذبَّوُاِْ بآيَاتِِِ رَ بهِِمِِْ فَأهَْلكَْنَاهُم بِذنُوُبهِِمِِْ وَأغَْرَقْنَاِ آلَِِ فرِْعَونَِِ وَكُ لِِ كَانوُِاْ ظَالِمِينَِِ﴿54﴾ buyuruyor. kâfirlerin âdetleri; kavm-i Fir'avın ve ondan evvel geçip de Rablerine âyetlerini tekzip eden kâfirlerin âdetleri gibidir. Onların halleri böyle olunca Biz Azîmüşşan günahları sebebiyle ihlâk ettik ve Âl-i Fir'avn'ı deryaya garkettik, evvel geçen kâfirlerden ye sonra gelenlerden her birerleri nefislerine ve sair nâsa irtikâb ettikleri küfür ve maâsî-i saire sebebiyle zulmedicilerdir. Çünkü; cümlesinin mahiyetlerinin şeameti hem kendilerinin hem de gayrılarının helâkine bâdî olmuştur. Nasıl ki, evvel geçenlerin herbirerleri birer sebeple ihlâk olundularsa kezalik Kureyş de Resûlullah'ın kılıcıyla sefil olarak ihlâk olundular. Fahri Râzi, Kaazi, Nisâbûrî ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile bu âyet, âyet-i sabıkayı tekrar gibi görünüyorsa da hakikatta tekrar yoktur. Çünkü; evvelki âyette günahları sebebiyle yalnız muahaze olundukları beyan olunup muahazenin keyfiyeti beyan olunmamıştır, ikinci âyetteyse Al-i Fir'avn'ın gark olundukları beyan olunduğu cihetle bu âyet evvelki âyette beyan olunan muahazenin keyfiyetini tafsil etmiştir. Kezalik evvelki âyette yalnız âyât-ı ilâhiyeye küfrettikleri zikrolundu. İkinci âyetteyse Allah-u Tealâ'nın mün'im ve muhsin olduğunu müş'ir olan rububiyeti zikir sebebiyle niam-ı ilâhiyeye küfran-ı nimet edip şükrünü eda etmedikleri zikrolunmuştur. Binaenaleyh; evvelkinde helâke istihkaklarının esbabından yalnız küfürleri, ikincideyse hem küfürleri hem de nimete küfran ettikleri zikrolunduğundan tekrar yoktur. Küfürlerİyle beraber herbirinin zalim olduğunu tasrihle ayrıca zemmolunmuşlardır. Çünkü zulüm; daima helâke sebeptir. Binaenaleyh; bir kavim içinde zulüm olur ve o zulmün izalesine çalışılmazsa o kavim her zaman muzmahil olmuştur. *** Vâcib Tealâ helâk olan kâfirlerin hallerini beyandan sonra bakîlerinin hallerini beyan etmek üzere : إِنَِِّ شَرَِِّ الدَّوَا بِِِ عِندَِِ اللهِ الَّذِينَِِ كَفرَُواِْ فهَُمِِْ لَِِ يؤُْمِنوُنَِِ ﴿55﴾ الَّذِينَِِ عَاهَدتَِّ مِنْهُمِْ ثمَُِّ يَنقضُُونَِِ عَهْدَهُمِِْ فِى كُ لِِ مَرَّ ةِ وَهُمِْ لَِ يتَقَّوُنَِِ﴿56﴾ buyuruyor. Tealâ indînde hayvanatın ziyade şerlisi şol kimselerdir ki, onlar küfürlerinde inat ve İsrar ettiler de asla imana meyletmediler. Binaenaleyh; onlar iman etmezler ve küfürlerinde ısrar edenler şol kimselerdir ki, onlar yâ Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Seninle muahede ettiler. Badehu her defasında ahitlerini bozdular. Çünkü; onlar nakz-ı ahdetmek hususunda Allah'tan korkmaz ve günahtan çekinmezler. Nisâbûrî'nin beyanı veçhile nakz-ı ahde cüret eden kâfirlerin mertebe-i insaniyetten sakıt ve mücaneset-i beşeriyeden azlolunmuş behâim zümresine lâhik olduklarını ve belki behâimden daha aşağı bir mertebede bulunduklarını beyanla insanlar için mukaavelesini bozmak ve sözünden geri dönmek en çirkin birşey olduğu beyan olunmuştur. Zira; hayvanat-ı saireden insanın imtiyazı sözüyle olduğundan sözüne sahip olması ve sözünün kıymetini kaybetmemesi insan için bir meziyettir. Çünkü; gerek Allah'la ve gerek kullarıyla daima insanın muamelesi sözüyledir. Binaenaleyh; sözüne dikkat etmesi lâzımdır. Bunların küfürlerinde devamları sebebiyle küfür kendilerinde kararlaşmış bir tabiat olduğuna işaret için küfürleri üzerine iman etmeyecekleri dahi beyan olunmuş ve onların evsaf-ı zemimelerinden birisi de ahidlerini bozmak olduğu beyan olunduğu gibi ahidlerini bozmak onların devam üzere âdetleri olduğuna işaret için (يَنقضُُونَِ) devama delâlet eden muzari sıyğasıyla varid olmuştur. Muahede iki taraftan olup yalnız bir tarafın kabulü kifayet etmeyeceğine işaret için (عاهدوا) ınüşarekete delâlet eden müfaale babından varid olduğu gibi kâfirlerden ahde girişen hepsi olmayıp bazıları olduğuna dahi işaret için (منهم) lâfzı ba'za delâlet eden (من) lafzıyla varid olmuştur. Çünkü; muahede kavmin eşraf ve a'yanıyla olup etba muahedeye karışmazlar. Binaenaleyh; (Beni Kureyze) Yahûdilerinden Resûlullah'la İslâm aleyhine birşey yapmayacaklarına dair muahedeye girişenler (Kâ'b b. Eşref) ve saire gibi Yehûdun rüesasıydı. Onlar nakz-ı ahidden lâzım gelecek âr ve ayıptan çekinmediklerine ve ahdi bozmaktan tevellüd edecek fenalığın akıbetinden korkmayacaklarına işaret için ittikalan olmadığı beyan olunmuştur. Halbuki aklen; âdeten ve dinen bütün milletler beyninde carî olan usul, ahidde sebat etmektir. Çünkü; ahdinde sebat etmeyen şahsın ve cemaatın sözüne hiç kimse emniyet etmez. Binaenaleyh; herkes ahdinde sebatı kendi için mühim bir vazife ve meziyet bilirken ve nefselemir de böyleyken bunlar bu vazifeye hiç ehemmiyet vermediklerinden her defasında nakz-ı ahd etmişler ve akıbet helâk olmuşlardır. Çünkü; Fahri Râzi, Beyzâvî, Nisâbûrî ve Hâzin'in beyanlarına nazaran Resûlullah (Beni Kureyze) Yahudileriyle İslâmla muharebe ve İslâm aleyhine başka kavme muavenet etmeyeceklerine dair muahede akdettiği halde (Bedir) vak'asında Yahudiler müşriklere silâh vermekle nakz-ı ahdettiler. Sonra hata ettiklerini ve unuttuklarını beyanla tekrar mukaveleye giriştiler ve sonra (Hendek) vak'asında tekrar müşriklere muavenet ettiler. Hatta reisleri (Kâ'b b. Eşref) Resûlullah aleyhine muhalefet ederek Kureyş'le akd-i ittifak etmek için Mekke'ye kadar gitti. İşte Yehûdun hallerini bu âyetle Vâcib Tealâ tafsilen beyan etmek suretiyle cinayetlerini âleme ilân etmiştir. Hulâsa; küfürle beraber nakz-ı ahd edenlerin behâimden daha aşağı bir mertebede oldukları ve onların Allah'tan korkmadıkları ve imana asla meyilleri olmadığı bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ nakz-ı ahd edenlerin ahvalini beyandan sonra ahdini bozanlarla muamele usulünü beyan etmek üzere : فَإمَِّا تثَقَْفَنهَُّمِِْفِىِالْحَرْبِِِفَشَ رِدِْ بهِِم مَّنِِْخَلْفهَُمِِْلعََلهَُّمِْ يَذكََّّرُِونَِِ﴿57﴾ وَإمَِّا تخََافَنَِّ مِنِقوَْ مِ خِيَانَةًِِفَانبِذِْ إلِيَْهِمِِْعَلَى سَوَاء إنَِِّ الله لَِ يحُِبُِِّالخَائنِيِنَِِ﴿58﴾ buyuruyor. Ekrem-er Rusûlî Eğer sen ahidlerini bozanları harp mevkinde bulur ve onlar üzerine galip olursan onları ve onların arkasında yardımcı olacak kuvve-i muâvene ve imdadiye olan cemaatlarını şiddetle tefrik et ki, bir daha sana mukaabeleye mecalleri kalmasın. Memul ki, senin bu tefrikin sebebiyle onlar tezekkür eder, düşünür, mütenebbih olur ve iman ederler ve senin ashabın zümresine dahil olurlar ve eğer bir kavmin nakz- ı ahdetmek suretiyle hıyanetinden korkar veya öyle nakz-ı ahdedeceklerini hissedersen adalet üzere onların ahidlerini kendilerine reddet ve ahidlerini nakzettiklerini kendilerine haber ver ki, gadirden salim olsun. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ hıyanet edenleri sevmez. Çünkü; ahidlerini reddetmeksizin harbe kıyam etmek hıyanet olur. Hıyaneti ise Cenab-ı Hak sevmediğinden hain olan akıbet zarar görür. Fahri Râzi'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyet-i celile nakz-ı ahd edenlerin ahvalini beyandan sonra nakz-ı ahdin ahkâmını beyan için sevk olunmuş ve bu ahkâmın nakz-ı ahdedenlerin ahvali üzere terettüb ettiğine işaret için tertibe delâlet eden (فا) lafzıyla varid olmuştur. Yani bunların halleri nakz-ı ahdolunca sen harpte onlara tesadüf edersen kâfirleri ve kâfirlerin arkasında sizinle harbetmeye hazırlanmış olan cemaatı tefrik et ve dağıt ki perişan ve muztarip olsunlar. Me'mûl ki senin bu tefrikin onlara ibret olarak onların arkasında olanlar ayıîır ve uyanırlar. Binaenaleyh; nakz-ı ahidden korkarlar ve eğer sen bir kavmin nakz-ı ahdedeceğini bazı emmarelerle bilirsen derhal ahidlerini onlara redle aranızda olan ahid cihetinden münâsebet kalmadığım alenen kendilerine bildir ki, haber vermeksizin nakz-ı ahidle onlara gadretmek gibi adaletin hilafı şeylerin senden sudur etmesi hatırlarına gelmesin. Fahri Râzi ve Hâzin'iri beyanlarına nazaran (Beni Huzaa) kabilesi Resûlullah'ın zimmeti altında olduğu halde Mekke ahalisi (Beni Huzaa) ile harbetmeleriyle Resûlullah'a dahi nakz-ı ahd etmiş olduklarından Resûlullah onlara doğrudan doğruya asker sevketmekle ahidlerini kendilerine reddetmiştir. Amma Yehûddan (Beni Kureyze) gerçi Ebu Süfyan'a ve emsaline muavenet edeceklerini vaad etmişlerse de açıktan nakz-ı ahdettikleri görülmeyip lâkin nakz-ı ahid emmarelen görüldüğünden onların gadretmeleri ihtimaline binaen Resûlullah onların ahidlerini onlara redle aralarındaki münâsebâtın kat' olunduğunu ilân etmiştir. Zira; âyetin hükmü bundan ibarettir. Şu halde iki devlet arasında münâsebetin devam ve adem-i devamını ilân etmek usul-u cariyesinin esasını bu âyet-i celile teşkil etmiştir. (فَإمَِّاِتثَقْفََنَّهُمِِْفِىِالْحَرْبِِ) «Eğer sen onları harpte bulur ve muzaffer olursan» (فشََ رِدِِْ بهِِمِ مَّنِِْ خَلْفهَُمِْ) «Onları tefrik et ki, arkalarında harbe hazırlananlar da onlardan ibret alarak dağılsın» (اليهم ِعلى سواء ِفامبذ) «Ahidlerini kendilerine reddet ki beyninizde ahid kalmadığını onlar da sen de müsavat üzere bilin» demektir. Hulâsa: alenî nakz-ı ahdedenlerle muharebeye kıyam ve onları darb ve tenkil etmek ve onların arkasında harbe hazırlananları dağıtmak ve onların kahr u tedmirine sa'y etmek imam-ül müslimîn üzerine vacip olduğu ve açıkta nakz-ı ahdetmemiş ve lâkin nakz-ı ahid emmareleri zuhur edenler hakkında nakz-ı ahdedip onlara ilân etmek lâzım geldiği ve hıyanet edenleri Allah-u Tealâ'nın sevmediği bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ nakz-ı ahdedenlere veyahut nakz-ı ahdetmek ihtimali olanlara ne gibi muamele olunacağını beyandan sonra dünyada ahz-ı intikam olunmaksızın vefat edenler hakkında âhirette ahz-ı intikam olunacağını beyanla Resûlullah'ı tesliye etmek üzere : وَلَِ يَحْسَبَنَِِّالَّذِينَِ كَفَرُواْ سَبَقوُِاِْإِنَّهُمِْ لَِ يعُْجِزُونَِِ﴿59﴾ buyuruyor. sen yâ Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Şol kâfirleri ki, onlar vefat ettiklerinden dolayı ahz-ı intikam olunmazlar da, ettikleri yanlarına kalır, belki onlardan ahz-ı intikam kafidir. Zira; bizi ahz-ı intikamdan âciz kılamazlar. Yani; Habibim ! Vefat eden kâfirlerden ahz-ı intikam olunmaz zannetme. Elbette onlardan intikam alınacaktır. Âyette (وَلَِ يَحْسَبَنَِّ) kıraatına nazaran manâ-yı âyet şöyledir : olan kâfirler fevt olmak sebebiyle kendilerini herşeyden halâs olduk zannetmesinler. Zira; onlar bizi âciz kılamazlar. Çünkü; kudretimiz dünyada ve âhirette onlardan ahz-ı intikaama kâfidir. Binaenaleyh; onlar vefat etmekle nefislerini kurtardık zannetmesinler. Behemehal ahz-ı intikam edeceğiz. Çünkü; âhirette intikaamımız daha şiddetlidir. Şu halde küfür; dünyada ve âhirette intikaama sebeptir. Enfal 60 . Ayet Vâcib Tealâ nakz-ı ahdedenlerin ahkâmını ve nakz-ı ahdetmesinden korkulanlara olunacak muameleyi beyandan sonra kâfirlerin her cümlesine karşı ehl-i imanın hazırlıkta bulunması vacip olduğunu müminlere tavsiye etmek üzere : وَأعَِدُّواِْلهَُم مَّاِاسْتطََعْتمُ مِنِقوَُّةِ وَمِنِ رِبَاطِِِالْخَيْلِِ ترُْهِبوُنَِ بِهِِِعَدْوَِّ اللهِوَعَدُوَّكُمِْ وَآخَرِينَِ مِنِ دُونهِِمِْ لَِ تعَْلمَُونَهُمُِ الله يعَْلمَُهُمِِْوَمَا تنُفِقوُاْ مِن شَيْ ءِِفىِسَبِيلِِ الله يوَُفَِِّإِلَيْكُمِِْوَأنَتمُِْ لَِ تظُْلمَُونَِِ﴿60﴾ buyuruyor. ehl-i iman ! Kâfirlerle muharebede muhtaç olduğunuz esbap ve âlâtı harbî ve bilhassa zamanın icabına göre muktedir olduğunuz kadar kuvvet ve silâhınızı hazırlayın ve mümkün olursa evinizde harbe gitmek için birer de at bağlayın ki, Allah'ın ve sizin açıktan düşmanlarınızı hazırlığınızla korku tasınız ve bu açık düşmanlarınızdan başka adavetini saklayan birtakım gizli düşmanlarınız da vardır ki onları siz bilmezsiniz, Allah-u Tealâ bilir ve onlar etrafınızda size itaatli gibi görünürlerse de daima size adavetlerini gizler münafıklardır. Şu ihzaratınızla onları da korkutursunuz. Zira; onlar her ne kadar size dostluk izhar ederlerse de kalplerindeki arzuları, her zaman sizin helâk olmanızdır. Çünkü; onlar size dostluk izhanyla sadakat gösterirler ve sizi kandırırlar. Siz onların kalplerindeki esrarı bilmezsiniz ve lâkin ahvale muttali olan Allah-u Tealâ onların kalplerinde olan adavetlerini bilir. Şu halde icabında onların şerrini defe kâve onları korkutacak kadar âlât-ı harbî hazırlamanız ve uyanık bulunmanız sizin üzerinize vaciptir. Aksi halde düşman elinde zebun olacaksınız. Binaenaleyh; ilâhiyi i'lâ ve resûlüne nusret için rızâ-i Bari uğrunda âlât-ı harp ve techiz-i asker hususunda vâki olan sarfiyatınız ve harp için beslediğiniz ata yedirdiğiniz şeylerin sevabı size belâğan mâ belağ vasıl olur. Sizin sarfiyatınızın ecri asla noksan olmaz. Şu halde amelinizin zıyaıyla kafiyen zulmolunmazsınız. Belki sizin razı olacağınız nimetlerle mükâfat olunacağınız gibi aklınıza gelmeyen birçok nimetlere dahi nail olacaksınız. Binaenaleyh; harp için sarfiyattan çekinmeyin ki, dünyada mesrur ve ma'mur ve âhirette memnun ve handan olasınız. Bu âyet altı hükmü hâvidir : Birincisi ; at ve silâh gibi kuvvetleri muktedir oldukları kadar düşman karşısında hazırlamak ehl-i iman üzerine vacip olmasıdır, İkincisi ; o kuvvetle Allah'ın ve müminlerin açık ve gizli bilumum düşmanlarını korkutmaktır. Üçüncüsü ; ehl-i imana dost görünür birçok gizli düşmanları Allah'ın bilip ehl-i imanın bilemedikleridir. Dördüncüsü ; muharebe için sarfolunan emvalin ecri zayi olmayacağıdır. Beşincisi; fisebilillâh harbe sarfolunan emvalin ecri çok verileceğidir. altıncısı ; hiç kimsenin ecri noksan verilmekle zulmolunmayacağıdır. Fahri Râzi ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanları veçhile a'dâ-yı dinle i'lâ-yı kelimetullah için muharebe etmek bilumum ehl-i iman üzerine terettüp eden vezaif-i diniye cümlesinden olup Resûlullah'a mahsus halattan olmadığı cihetle âlât-ı harbî hazırlamakla Vâcib Tealâ cümle ehl-i imana hitap buyurmuştur. Âlât-ı harbî hazırlamak bir vakitle mukayyed olmadığı cihetle â l â t – ı h a r p le murad; her zamanda câri olan âlât ve esbaptır. Binaenaleyh; şu içinde bulunduğumuz bin üç yüz kırk iki tarih-i hicrisinde âlât-ı harp : Top, tüfek, mitralyoz, otomobil, tayyare, tank ve zırhlıların envâ'ıyla muallem askerdir. Şu halde bu zamanda a'dâyı dinle harp için zikrolunan âlâtı hazırlamak ehl-i İslâm üzerine vaciptir. Belki sür'atla düşman karşısına asker sevketmek için memleketin her tarafına yollar, köprüler ve demiryolları yapmak dahi elzemdir. Çünkü; bunların hepsi ecnebi düşmanlarımızda mevcuttur. Mukaabele-i bilmişle riayet etmek üzere onlarda mevcut olan bilcümle esbabı hazırlamak ve daha ziyadesini meydana getirmek ümmet-i Muhammed üzerine niçin vacip olmasın? Elbette vaciptir. Bu âyette k u v v e t le murad; düşmana karşı silâh atmak ve atılacak silâh ve silâhın levazımı olduğu Resûlullah'ın bu âyeti tefsir makaamında minberde hutbesinde üç defa ; (ال ِان ِالقوة ِالرمى) buyurduğu hadis-i şerifiyle sabittir ki manâ-yı şerifi: «Kuvvet; düşmana silâh atmak» demektir. Şu halde remiy manâsına olan kuvveti hazırlamak; o kuvvetin levazımı olan silâhı ve o silâhı atacak askeri ve askerin talimini ve askerin yiyecek ve içeceğini hazırlamayı icab eder. Çünki; askersiz silâh işe yaramadığı gibi silâhın isti'mâlini bilmeyen asker de işe yaramaz. Binaenaleyh Cenab-ı Hakkın âyetteki kuvveti hazırlamakla emri; şu zikrolunan şeylerin cümlesini hazırlamakla emirdir. Silâh ve silâhı isti'mal edecek talimli asker ve sair esbap, kâfirlerin dar-ı İslâmı istilâ etmek ümitlerini kafa ve cizyeye razı olmalarına ve imanı kabul etmelerine ve sair kâfirlere muavenete cesaret etmemelerine ve İslâmın âlî olmasına ve dar-ı İslâmın ziynetine sebep olduğundan Vâcib Tealâ kuvveti hazırlamak ve o kuvvet sayesinde kâfirleri korkutmakla emir ve ferman buyurmuştur. Bu âyette â h a r î n le murad; müşrikler ve sair kefere olmak ihtimali varsa da esah olan münafıklardır. Zira münafıkların âdetleri; daima ehl-i İslâmın inkırazına ve mağlubiyetine intizar etmekle nifakta inad etmek ve fırsat düştükçe ehl-i îslâma fesad iîkaa eylemek ve nifak tohumu saçmak ve ehl-i İslâm beynini tefrik etmek olduğundan İslâmın kuvveti, onları bu gibi fesad-ı ahlâktan men'e sebep olduğu cihetle onları da bu misilli kuvvetle korkutmayı Cenab-ı Hak emir buyurmuştur. Bu âyette hazırlamakla emrolunduğumuz kuvvette askerin talimi dahil olduğuna Resûlullah'ın (من تعلمالرمى ثم تركه ِفليس منا) kavl-i şeriaçıktan delâlet eder. Yani; «Bir kimse silâh isti'mâlini öğrenir de sonra unutursa o kimse bizim cemaatımızdan olmadı» demektir. îşte şu hadis-i şerif bütün rical-i İslâmın silâh isti'mâlini öğrenmesi vacip ve öğrendkiten sonra unutmamak lâzım olduğuna delâlet eder. İsti'mâl olunacak silâhı icad ve sanatını öğrenmek harp için hazırlanacak kuvvette dahildir. Zira; Resûlullah : (ليدخلن بالسهمِالواحد ثلاثًة نفرالجنةِصانعه يحتسبِفىِعملهِالخيروالرامى به والمعد به) buyurmuştur. Yani; «Bir ok sebebiyle üç kimse elbette Cennet'e girer : Birincisi ; amelinde hayır itikad ederek oku yapan kimsedir. İkincisi ; düşmana karşı ok isti'mâl eden kimsedir. Üçüncüsü ; oku isti'mâl eden kimsenin eline ok vermek suretiyle imdad eden kimsedir.» İmdad; silâhı yapmak veya satmak veyahut mevki-i harpte yardım etmek suretlerinden herhangi suretle olursa olsun cümlesine şamildir. İşte şu hadis-i şerifte silâh icadı müslümanlara lâzım bir emr-i mühim olduğuna ve silâh isti'mâli ve isti'mâl edene muavenet lâzım olduğuna açıktan delâlet vardır ve onun mükâfatı da Cennet'tir. Binaenaleyh; her müminin bu cihetlere sa'y etmeleri vezaif-i diniyeleri cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ ehl-i imana âlât-ı harbî hazırlamakla emrettikten sonra eğer kâfirler şuhla talip olurlar ve sulh da ehl-i İslâm hakkında maslahat olursa sulha meyletmek caiz olduğunu beyan etmek üzere : وَإِنِجَنَحُوِاِْلِلسَّلْمِِِفَاجْنَحِِْ لهََا وَتوََكَّلِِْعَلىَ اللهِإنَِّهُِِهُوَِ السَّمِيعُِِالْعَلِيمُِِ﴿61﴾ buyuruyor. kâfirler sizin kuvvetinizi keşfetmeleri ve sizden vuku bulan korkutma üzerine onların kalplerinde vâki olan havf ü haşyet üzerine sulha meyleder ve talip olur da sen de sulhta menfaat görürsen sulha sen de meylet. Zira; icabına göre akd-i sulh etmekte beis yoktur ve sulha meylettiğin surette Allah'a tefviz-i umur et. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ onların beyinlerinde sizin hakkınızda cereyan eden kelâmlarını bilir ve işitir. Bu âyette Vâcib Tealâ hüsnüniyet üzere sulha rağbetin cevazını beyandan sonra tevekkülle emri; nusretini vaadi mutazammındır. Zira; «Sulh üzere Allah'a mütevekkil ol» demek «Onların sulhten sonra vâki olacak hilelerinden korkma. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ'ya itimad edince Allah-u Tealâ senin yardımcın» demektir. Fahri Râzi, Nisâbûrî ve Hâzin'in beyanlarına nazaran «Bu âyet kılıç âyetiyle mensuhtur» diyenler varsa da esah olan mensuh değildir. Çünkü; icabında sulh olmak diğer zamanda yine icabında i'lân-ı harbe münadeğildir. Şu kadar ki, ehl-i İslâm için sulhta menfaat olduğu cihetle sulh olursa İslâmın kuvveti kâolduğu surette bir seneden ziyade sulh olmamak lâzımdır. Amma İslâmın kuvveti onlara kâfi gelmeyecek derecede zayıf olursa on seneye kadar sulhu uzatmak caizdir, on seneden ziyade sulh caiz değildir. Ancak onların kuvveti ve İslâmın zaafı on sene hitamında halâ bakî olursa îmam-ül müslimîn sulhu tecdid edebilir. Çünkü; sulhun temdidi ahaliyi muattal kıldığı gibi zabitan ve ümeraya keselân gelir ve fenn-i harp unutulur ve ehl-i İslâmın kuvvetine zaaf arız olur. Bu ise ehl-i İslâm için tecviz olunur halattan olmadığı cihetle sulhun müddetini uzatmak doğru değildir. *** Vâcib Tealâ kâfirlerin sulha talip oldukları surette sulhta menfaat görülürse sulhun cevazını beyandan sonra sulhun ahkâmından bazı aharı beyan etmek üzere : وَإِن يرُِيدُواِْأنَ يَخْدَعُوكَِِفَإنَِِّ حَسْبكََِ الله هُوَِِالذَِّىِِأيََّدَكَِ بنَِصْرِهِِِوَبِالْمُؤْمِنِينَِِ﴿62﴾ وَألَفََِّ بيَْنَِِ قلُوُبهِِمِِْلوَِِْأنَفَقْتَِ مَاِفِىِالأرَْضِِِجَمِيعاً مَّاِألَفَّتَِْ بيَْنَِِقلُوُبهِِمِْ وَلَكِنَِّ اللهِألََّفَِ بيَْنَهُمِِْإنَِّهُِِعَزِي زِِحَكِي مِِ ﴾63﴿ buyuruyor. kâfirler sana hud'a etmek isterlerse telâş etme. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ sana kâfidir. Çünkü; seni ve müminleri Allah-u Tealâ yardım etmekle te'yid ve müminlerin kalplerini yekdiğerine rabıtla telif etti. Eğer Habibim ! Yeryüzünde olan cemi emvali müminlerin kalplerini birbirine rabıt ve ülfet etmeleri için sarfetmiş olsaydın kalplerini yine birbirine bağlayamazdın ve lâkin Allah-u Tealâ müminlerin kalplerini birbirine rabıtla telif etti. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ umum muradâtı üzere gaalip ve cemi ef'âli, hikmeti mutazammındır. Yani; yâ Ekrem-er Rusûl ! Eğer kâfirler sulhu istemekle sana hile yapmak isterlerse sen onların hilelerinden endişe etme. Çünkü musalahadan sonra hile etmek; hıyanet ve gadir olduğu cihetle neticesiz kalır. Cemi' ahvalinde seni hafız ve cümle umurunda sana mütevelli olan Allah-u Tealâ onların şerrini defetmekte sana kâfidir. Binaenaleyh; zahirde sulhu isterler ve sen de sulhte maslahat görürsen sulhu imza et. Kalplerinde gizli olan şeyi teftiş etme. Onların hilesi size karşı te'sir edemez. Çünkü; Allah-u Tealâ seni nusretiyle te'yid buyurduğu gibi müminlerle de te'yid buyurmuştur. Müminlerin sana iman ve itaatlan, mallarını ve canlarını feda ederek dininin ve milletinin terakkisine sa'yetmeleri ve her zaman emrine amade bulunmalanyla dahi Allah-u Tealâ sana kuvvet verdi. Allah-u Tealâ evvelden beri Araplar beyninde câri olan ahvali ve hamiyet-i cahiliye ve asabiyet-i Arabiyeyi imanları sebebiyle beyinlerinden kaldırmakla onları te'lif etti. Binaenaleyh; sana itaatta cümlesi şahs-ı vâhid gibi oldular. Eğer sen ashabın beyinlerini te'lif için yeryüzünde olan emvalin cümlesini sarfetmiş olsaydın te'lif edemezdin. Çünkü; asabiyet-i kavmiye ve Arap akvamı beyninde carî buğz u adavet son dereceye varmıştı. Allah-u Tealâ onların sû-u hallerini hüsn-ü hale tebdil etti. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ herşey üzerine gaalip ve her işi bir çok hikmet üzerine şâmildir. Tarihlerde ve kütüb-ü siyerde beyan olunduğu veçhile Araplarda hamiyet gaayet şiddetli, nefisleri kuvvetli, kalpleri katı, hasedleri nihayetsiz olup cüz'î bir bahane ve azıcık bir şey için düşmanlığın nihayetine kadar giderler ve kinleri arttıkça artar hatta bir kabileden birisi öbür kabileden birisine bir tokat vurursa bütün kabile o bir yumruğun intikaamını almak için kıyam ederler senelerce beyinlerinde o bir yumruğun kavgası devam eder, âdeta yırtıcı, vahşi hayvanlar gibi yekdiğerinin etini dağ başlarında parça parça sermekle müteselli olurlar ve bigayrıhakkın ebnâ-yı cinslerini parçalamakla izale-i enfası kendileri için büyük bir meziyet bilirler ve ekseriya taayyüşleri yekdiğerinin malını yağma ve nehb ü gaarât etmekle uğraşmaktır. İşte şu ahval üzere cümlesi birbirlerine kemâl-ı nefret ve adavet üzereyken burc-u şeriattan diyanet-i İslâmiye zuhur edince bütün adavetleri dostluğa ve nefretleri muhabbet ve ülfete tebeddül etti ve şeriat-ı İslâmiye onları o kadar terbiye altına aldı ki, cümle aileler tek aile ve cümle şahıslar tek şahıs gibi oldular. İşte azıcık bir zaman içinde hallerinde bu kadar büyük bir tebeddülün vukuu, Allah'ın halkıyla.olup kulların yapabileceği birşey olmadığından Allah-u Tealâ Resûlüne bu tebeddülü nimet sırasında ta'dad buyurmuştur ve az zaman içinde bu kadar intizam ve ülfetin vücut bulması âleme hayret veren mu'cizât-ı nebeviyedendir. Tefsir-i Hâzin'de beyan olunduğuna nazaran bu âyet (Evs) kabüesiyle (Hazreç) kabilesi hakkında nazil olmuştur. Çünkü; bunlar Araptan iki büyük kabile olup evvelden beri beyinlerinde muharebe cereyan ettiği ve adavetleri son dereceye vardığı halde İslâmiyetin zuhuruyia geçmiş olan vakayiin cümlesini unutuverdiler. Hatta cümlesi yekdiğerine karşı ızhar-ı uhuvvetle düşman karşısında şahs-ı vahid gibi birbirlerine yardımcı oldular. Zira; İslâmiyet her kötülüğü' izale edicidir ve bütün ahkâmı ihsanlar için menfaattan başka birşey değildir. *** Vâcib Tealâ kâfirlerin hud'ası zamanında Resûlüne nusretini vaad buyurduğu gibi cemi-i zamanda nusretini vaad etmek üzere: يَاِأيَهَُّاِالنبَِّيُِِّحَسْبكَُِ الله وَمَنِِِاتبََّعَكَِ مِنَِِالْمُؤْمِنِينَِِ﴿64﴾ buyuruyor. Nebiy-yi Muazzam ! Sana Allah-u Tealâ ve müminlerden tebaiyet edenler kâfidir. Yani; Vâcib Tealâ tarafından nusret olunmayı vaad olunan Nebiy-yi Zişan ! Cümle umurunda yardım eden Allah-u Tealâ ve müminler sana kâfidir. Binaenaleyh; düşmanlarından korkma. Zira; yardımcın Allah-u Tealâ'dır. Ebussuud Efendi'nin beyanı veçhile âyetin manâsına dikkat etmek lâzım olduğuna işaret için tenbihe delâlet eden harf-i nida ile varid olmuş ve Cenab-ı Hakkın resûlüne kâfi olmasına vesile; Resûlullah'ın mertebe-i nübüvveti olduğuna işaret için âyetin bidayesinde Resûlullah nübüvvet sıfatıyla tavsif olunmuştur. Çünkü; kullarını ıslah için gönderdiği bir nebiye Allah-u Tealâ'nın yardım edeceği şüphesizdir. Tefsir-i Hâzin'de beyan olunduğuna nazaran bu âyet (Bedir) günü muharebeden evvel (Beydâ) denilen mahalde nazil olmuştur. Şu halde R e s û l u l l a h ' a i t t i b â e d e n m ü m i n l e r le murad; Bedir günü muharebeye hazır olan ashaptır. Veyahut muhacirin ve ensarın cümlesidir. Bazı rivayette âyet-i celile, Hz. Ömer'in İslâm olması üzerine nazil olmuştur. Çünkü; Beyzâvî ve Fahri Râzi'nin beyanlarına nazaran otuz üç kimse erkekten ve altı kimse kadından olmak üzere mecmuu otuz dokuz kimse iman etmişlerse de henüz gizli ibadet edilip suret-i aleniyede ibadete başlanmamıştı. Vakta ki, tevfik-i Rabbani Hz. Ömer hakkında zuhur edip imanı kabul edince bu âyet nazil olmuş ve aşikâr olarak ibadete başlanmıştır. Şu halde âyet Mekke'de nazil olmuşsa da emr-i Resûlullah ile Medine'de nazil olan şu sûrenin âyetleri içine yazılmıştır. Hulâsa; Allah'ın ve Resûlüne tâbi' olan Hz. Ömer'in ve sair müminlerin, Resûlünün düşmanlarına kâoldukları bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ Resûlüne ve müminlere imdad edeceğini vaad buyurduktan sonra imdadın mukaddimesiyle emretmek üzere: يَاِ أيَهَُّاِ النَّبِيُِِّ حَ رِضِِِ الْمُؤْمِنِينَِِ عَلَىِ الْقِتاَلِِِ إِنِ يكَُنِ مِنكُمِِْ عِشْرُونَِِ صَابِرُونَِ يغَْلِبوُاِْ مِئتَيَْنِِِ وَإِنِ يكَُنِ مِنكُمِ مِئةَِ يغَْلِبوُاِْألَْفًا مِنَِِالَّذِينَِ كَفرَُوِاْ بِأنََّهُمِِْقوَْ مِ لَِّ يفَْقَهُونَِِ﴿65﴾ buyuruyor. Nebiy-yi Zişan ! Müminleri düşmanlarınla muharebeye terğib et. Eğer sizden sabırlı ve metanetli yirmi kişi olursa kafirlerden iki yüz kişiye gaalip olurlar ve eğer sizden yüz kişi olursa kâfirlerden bin kişiye gaalip olurlar. Şu galebenin sebebi; o kafirlerin cahil söz anlamaz ve birşey bilmez ilim ve irfandan ârî olmalarıdır. Zira; ilmi ve hüneri olmayan kavim herşeyde zebun ve mağlup olduğu gibi muharebede dahi mağluptur. Cenab-ı Hak bu âyette Resûlüne müminleri harbe teşvik etmesiyle emir buyurdu ki müminler şecaatlarını muhafazayla düşmanlarından korkmasınlar. Binaenaleyh; ehl-i imandan yirmi bahadır iki yüz kâfire mukaabeleye cesaret edecek bir hale gelsin ki, gaalip olsunlar. Kezalik yüz mümin bin kâfire galebe edecek kadar metanete malik olsunlar. Yani; kuvve-i maneviyeleri mükemmel olsun. Müşrikler zaman-ı cahiliyede idrakten hâlî behâim mesabesinde oldukları cihetle kuvve-i maneviyeleri olmadığı gibi Allah'a ve âhirete imanları bulunmadığı cihetle muharebeden sevap itikaad etmediklerinden onların harpte sebatları olmaz. Onun için mağlûp olurlar. Çünkü; hayatlarını daha ziyade severler. Onların âhiret ümidi olmadığından bütün emelleri dünyaya münhasırdır. Onlar indinde saadet; ancak dünyada yaşamak ve lezaiz-i dünyevîye ile mütelezziz olmaktan ibaret olduğu cihetle pek ziyade sevdikleri dünyayı fedâ etmek istemezler. Binaenaleyh; ölümden korktukları için harpte sebat edemezler. Amma ehl-i iman âhireti ve âhirette sevap itikad ettikleri cihetle hayat-ı dünyayı hakir addederek harbe sarıldıkları için harpten firar etmek gibi denaeti irtikâb etmez ve metanetle düşman karşısında sebat ettikleri için bir müminin on kâfire galip olacağını Cenab-ı Hak bu âyette beyan buyurmuştur. Şu kelâm; itikaad-ı sahih sahibi olan müslümanlar hakkındadır. Ancak bir zamandan beri müslümanların itikaadına zaaf arız olduğundan ve bilhassa baş tutanların hali eski müslümanların hallerine pek muhalif olup rahatı meşakkat üzerine tercih etmek kendilerince mültezem bulunduğu cihetle ekseriya muharebelerde bozgunluk hasıl olmuş ve gittikçe a'dâ galebe etmiştir. Bâhusus şu geçirdiğimiz harb-ı umumide ekseri zabıtanın maneviyâta itimadlârı ve mubâlâtları oImadığından efradı da o yolda alıştırmaya çalışmaları gerek efradın ve gerek ahalinin nefretlerini mucip olduğu cîhetle mfiîetin rabıtası çözülmüş ve yekdiğerine hasım gibi bulunmak taammüm etmiştir. Binaenaleyh; her tarafta düşmanlar gaalip biz mağlûp olup memleketlerimiz elden gitti ve efrad mahvoldu da halâ esbabını keşfedemediler. Sebebi; müslümanların yekdiğerine karşı itimadı olmayıp rabıta-i İslâmiyenin çözülmesidir. Çünkü; diyaneti ehemmiyetten iskaat ettiler halbuki; milletlerin efradını birbirine rapteden ancak diyanettir. Binaenaleyh; diyanetten daha kavi rabıta olamadığından diyanetin hiçbir sebeple ihmali caiz olamaz. Resûlullah'ın terğibinden müminler i'raz ederlerse helâk olacaklarına işaret için Vâcib Tealâ tercih makamında takriz' kelimesini irade buyurmuştur. Çünkü t a h r i z ; harazdan müştaktır. H a r a z ise helâk manâsınadır. Gerçi tef'il babından t a h r i z tergib manâsınaysa da o baptan matlûp olan manâ husule gelmezse sülâsi manâsı olan helâk bakî kalır. Şu halde terğib manâsına olan tahrize imtisal olunmazsa tef'il babından ârî helâk manâsı bakî kalır ve «tergibe rağbet etmezseniz helâk olacaksınız» manâsını müş'irdir. Binaenaleyh; âyet-i celile ehl-i imanı min veçhin teşvik ve min veçhin hilafını irtikâb etmekten nehiy ve irtikâb edenleri tehdid etmiştir. Zira; düşmanla harbe rağbet etmemek ve harpten kaçınmak her zaman zili ü meskeneti mucip olduğundan akıbet düşmanın ayakları altında helâk olmaya sebep olur. Bu âyette Vâcib Tealâ müşriklerin mağlûbiyetine sebep; onların cahil ve fehm ü idrakten ârî olmalarını beyan ve onlar Allah'a ve âhirete iman etmedikleri cihetle gazab-ı ilâhiyeye mazhar olacaklarına işaret buyurmuştur. Zira; onlar herşeyi esbab-ı âdiyeden bekleyip Cenab-ı Hakka iltica etmezler. Amma müminler ise KeTşeyın halikı Allah-u Tealâ olduğunu bildiklerinden esbab-ı zahiriyeye teşebbüsle beraber esbabta te'sir, Allah'ın halkıyla olduğunu itikaad ettikleri için daima Vâcib Tealâ'dan istimdad, tazarru ve niyazla işe giriştiklerinden nusret-i ilâhiyeye mazhar olacaklarını işaret buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh; sadakatla Allah'a yalvarıp ve esbab-ı âdiyeye teşebbüs eden eh-li imanın her zaman muvaffak oldukları görülmüştür. Tarih de bu davayı ispata şahid-i âdildir. Ehl-i küfrün m a ' r i f e t t e n â r î o l m a l a r ı yla murad; umur-u diyaneti idrakleri olmamasıdır. Yoksa umur-u dünyaya idrakleri vardır, lâkin dünyayı bilmelerinin şecaat ve besaletle matlûp olduğu veçhüzere methali yoktur. Zira; metanet-i calple şecaat başka, dünya umurunu bilmek yine başkadır. Hulâsa, iman-ı kâmil ve kalb-i kavî olan bir müminin kâfirlerden on kişiye mukaavemet edebileceği ve ehl-i imanı harbe teşvik etmekle şecaat ve cesaretlerini takviye etmek umur-u lâzi-meden olduğu ve kâfirlerin umur-u diyaneti idrak edemedikleri bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ İslâmın az olduğu zamanda bir müminin on kâfire müdafaası lâzım olup firarı caiz olmadığını beyandan sonra İslâmın çokluğu zamanında bir müminin iki kâfire müdafaası lâzım olup firar etmesi caiz olmadığını ve bidayet-i İslama nazaran emr-i harpte teklifini tahfif ettiğini beyan etmek üzere : الآنَِ خَفَّفَِ اللهِعَنكُمِْ وَعَلِمَِِأنََِِّفيِكُمِِْضَعْفًاِفإَنِ يكَُن مِنكُم مِئةَِ ِصَابرَِةِ يغَْلِبوُاْ مِئتَيَْنِِ وَإِن يكَُن مِنكُِمِِْ ألَْ فِ يغَْلِبوُاِْألَْفيَْنِِ بِإذِْنِِ الله وَالله مَعَِِالصَّابِرِينَِِ﴿66﴾ buyuruyor. müminler ! Cemi-i umurunuzu teshil eden Allah-u Tealâ sizden umur-u harbi hafifletti ve ağırlığa tahammül edemeyecek derecede sizde zaaf olduğunu bildi. Binaenaleyh; eğer sizden sabırlı yüz kişi olursa kâfirlerden iki yüz kişiye gaalip olur ve eğer bin kişi olursa Allah'ın izniyle iki bine gaalip olur ve Allah-u Tealâ'nın inayeti sabredicilerle beraberdir. Yani; efradınızın azlığı ve mühimmat-ı har biyenizin kısalığı zamanında Allah-u Tealâ size bir kişinin on kişiye mukaabelesini emretmişse de şimdi sizden o külfeti tahfif buyurdu. Zira; efradınızın kesretinden ve mühimmât-ı harbiyenizin çoğaldığından metanetiniz kısaldı. Binaenaleyh; bir kişinin iki kişiye mukaabelesi caiz olduğunu beyân buyurmuştur. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ sizde birçok mihan ve meşâkka tahammül edemeyecek derecede zaaf olduğunu bildi. Fakat herhalde sabrın lüzumunu beyan buyurmuştur ki, Allah-u Tealâ'nın avn ü inayeti sabredenlerle beraber olduğunu beyanla ümmet-i muhammediyeyi sabır ve metanete teşvik buyurmuştur. Bazı rivayete nazaran Resûlullah Hz. Hamzayla on kişiyi Ebu Cehille beraber bulunan üç yüz kişiye karşı göndermişti. Hz. Hamza'nın askeri mağlûp olması üzerine ehl-i İslâm gaayet me'yus oldular, Cenab-ı Hakka tazarru ve niyaz ettiler ve Cenab-ı Hak da âyet-i ûlâyı nâsih olarak bu âyeti inzal buyurmuştur. Yahut Hâzin'in beyanına nazaran Hz. Hâmza vak'ası olmaksızın evvelki âyet nazil olunca ehl-i İslâm ve bilhassa muhacirîn-i kiram «Yâ Rabbi ! Biz gurbetteyiz, düşmanlarımız memleketlerindedir ve biz mallarımızdan uzak olduk. Bize lûtuf ve inayet buyur» demeleri üzerine bu âyetin nazil olduğu mervidir. Her iki rivayete nazaran bu âyet evvelki âyeti nâsihtir ve cumhur-u müfessirînin mezhepleri de budur. Ulemadan (Ebu Müslim-i Isfahanı) «Ayetlerin her ikisinin hükmü ilâ yevmil kıyam bakîdir, nesih yoktur» buyurmuşsa da şu kadar ki, âyet-i ûlânın hükmü birtakım şeraitle meşruttur ki, sabır ve metanet, itikaad-ı tam, azm-i sahih, kalb-i kavî ve ciddiyetle beraber yedinde kuvvet olmaktır. Şu şartlar kendisinde mevcut olan kimseler hakkında âyet-i ûlânın hükmü bakî ve onunla amel Ebu Müslim'e göre caizdir, mensuh değildir. Amma bu şartlar mevcut olmayan kimseler hakkında âyet-i saniyenin hükmü carîdir. Bu âyette z a a f la murad; zaaf-ı bedendir veyahut zaaf-ı kalptir. Herhangi manâ murad olunursa olunsun zaaf-ı hâl; teklif olunan hizmeti edada meşakkat icab edip meşakkat ise kolaylığı calip olduğundan âyeti ulanın hükmünden ehl-i İslâma arız olan sıkleti âyet-i saniyeyle Vâcib Tealâ ehl-i İslâm üzerinden kaldırmıştır. Herşeyin halikı Allah-u Tealâ olduğu gibi harpte galebeyi halik dahi Allahu Tealâ olduğuna ve abid için her fiilinde esbaba tevessül ettikten sonra Allah-u Tealâ'ya iltica lâzım olduğu gibi umur-u harpte dahi Allah'a iltica; vazife-i ubudiyetin muktezasından bulunduğuna işaret için bu âyette galebenin izn-i ilâhî ile olacağını beyan buyurmuştur. *** Vâcib Tealâ gazanın ahkâmından bazılarını beyandan sonra bazı aharı beyan etmek üzere : مَا كَانَِِلِنبَِ يِ ِأنَ يكَُونَِ لهَُِِأسَْرَىِحَتىَّ يثُخِْنَِِفِىِالأرَْضِِ ترُِيدُونَِِعَِرَضَِ الدُّنْيَا وَالله يرُِيدُِِالآخِرَةَِِ وَاللهِعَزِي زِ حَكِي مِِ﴿67﴾ buyuruyor. kâfirlerin katli çoğalıp İslâm şevket buluncaya kadar bir nebi için esir almak ve para bedelinde bırakmak caiz olmadı. Ey ehl-i iman ! Siz metâ'-ı dünya murad edersiniz, Allah-u Tealâ sizin için âhiret sevabı murad eder ve Allah-u Tealâ cümle âleme gaalip ve bilumum işleri hikmeti mutazammındır. Yani; yeryüzünde i'lâ-yı kelimetullah için İslâmla kâfirler beyninde çok muharebe olup kâfirlerin çok kırılmasıyla zelil, hakir ve İslâmın kuvvet ve şevket sahibi olduğu tezahür edip onlardan bir derece korku kesilinceye kadar nebi için onlardan esir almak ve esiri bedel mukaabilinde esaretten halâs etmek sahih olmaz. Siz esirden bedel almakla menafi-i dünyayı murad edersiniz. Allah-u Tealâ ise esir almayıp katletmenizle sizin için âhiret sevabını murad eder. Çünkü; Allah-u Tealâ herkese gaaliptir. Binaenaleyh; sizi kâfirler üzerine gaalip kılar ve her işi hikmete muvafıktır ve sizinhalinize muvafık olan şeyi sizin için murad eder. Şu halele sizparaya tama' ederek esir olan kâfirleri para alarak salıvermeyin ki, galebeniz zayi olmasın ! Medârik'te beyan olunduğu veçhile (حَتىَّ يثُخِْنَِ) demek (حتى يكثرقنلِالكفارِفىِالِرض) demektir. Yani «Kâfirlerin yeryüzünde katli çoğalıp katilleri sebebiyle ehl-i küfrün zelil olup ehl-i İslâmın aziz olduğu görülmedikçe esirleri fidye bedelinde kurtarmak sahih olmadı» demektir. Fahri Râzi, Kaazî, Hâzin ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanlarına nazaran Bedir gazasında alınan esirler arasında Resûlullah'ın amcası (Abbas) ve Hz. Ali'nin biraderi (Ukeyl) ınevcuttular. Resûlullah esirler hakkında ne gibi muamele olunacağını ashabıyla istişare ederken Ebu Bekir (R.A.) Hazretleri esirlerden bedel almak ve onunla ashabı takviye ve askeri silâhlandırmak reyinde'bulundu. Hz. Ömer ise esirlerin boyunları vurulmak ve katledilmekle vücutları izale olunmak cihetini iltizam etti ve hatta «Yâ Resûlallah ! Bunlar kâfirlerin muktedâbihidirler. Binaenaleyh; (Hamza)'ya müsaade et, kardeşi Abbas'ı ve Ali'ye müsaade et, biraderi Ukeyl'i ve bana da müsaade et akrabamdan filânın boyunlarını vuralım vücutlarını izaleyle yeryüzünden fesadlarını defedelim. Zira; bunlarda emmare-i salâh yoktur» dedi ve bu söz Resûlullah'ın reyine hoş gelmedi. Binaenaleyh; Resûlullah «Yâ Ebâ Bekir ! Sen Hz. İbrahim'e benzersin. Zira; İbrahim (A.S.) kendine tebaiyet etmeyenlerin salâhlarına duâ etti» ve Hz. Ömer'e hitaben «Yâ Ömer ! Sen de Hz. Nuh A.S.) a benzersin. Zira; Nuh (A.S.) kendine iman etmeyen kâfirlerin küllisinin helâkine duâ etti» buyurdular ve esirler hakkında muameleyi ashabının reyine havale edip ashab-ı kiram fidyeyle terhisleri cihetini iltizam edince bu âyetin nazil olduğu mervidir. Ertesi günü Hz. Ömer, Resûlullah ile Ebu Bekir'i ağlar görünce ağlamalarının sebebinisuâl etti. Resûlullah «Arkadaşların haline ağlarım. Zira onlara azap şu ağaçtan daha yakındır» buyurdu. Bu âyet; enbiyâ-yı izanı için içtihadın cevazına ve içtihadında hatanın vukuuna ve lâkin hataları üzerine takrir olunmayıp derhal içtihadın hata olduğuna taraf-ı ilâhiden vahiyle tenbih olunacaklarına delâlet eder. Çünkü: esirlerden fidye alarak terhisleri Resûlullah'ın reyine muvafıktı... Bu âyet o reyin hata olduğunu beyan etmiştir ki rey-i Resûlullah da içtihattan ibaretti. Bazı tarih-i İslâmda, kütüb-ü siyerde ve tefsirde beyan olunduğuna nazaran Bedir gazasında esirlerden alman fidye, yani bedelin her okkası kırk dirhem olmak üzere yüz okka altınmış. Bunun kırk okkası yalnız Amme-i Resûlullah olan (Abbas) Hazretlerinden alınmıştır. Çünkü; Abbas o zaman henüz şeref-i İslâmla müşerref olmadığı cihetle kâfirlerin içinde esir olarak bulunduğundan fidye-i necat olmak üzere kırk okka altın vermiştir. *** Vâcib Tealâ henüz esirlerden fidye almak caiz olmadığını beyandan sonra fidye alındığı surette azabın nazil olmayacağına dair hükm-ü ilâhi sebkat etmemiş olsaydı azap nazil olacağını beyanla tehdid etmek üzere : لَّوْلَِ كِتاَ بِ مِنَِ اللهِسَبَقَِِلَمَسَّكُمِِْفِيمَاِأخََذْتمُِِْعَذَا بِِ عَظِي مِِ﴿68﴾ buyuruyor. Bedir'e hazır olan cemaat-ı müslimini azaptan muhafaza hakkında geçmiş hükm-ü ilâhi olmasaydı esirler bedelinde almış olduğunuz emval hakkında size azap isabet eder ve dokunurdu velâkin azabın nazil olmamasına dair Cenab-ı Hakkın levh-i mahfuzda yazılı hükm-ü kafisi vardır Binaenaleyh; bu hatanızdan dolayı azap nazil olmayacaktır. Beyzâvî'nin beyanına nazaran Resûlullah'ın bu âyet nazil olunca «Azap gelseydi (Ömer) ile (Sa'd b. Muaz)'dan başka halâs olan olmazdı» buyurduğu mervidir. Çünkü; esirler hakkında istişare olunduğu zaman Hz. Ömer ve Sa'd'in reyleri esirlerden fidye alınmayarak katlolunmalarıydı ve âyet-i celilede bu rey üzere nazil olmuştur. Levh-i mahfuzda yazılı olan h ü k m – ü i l â h î ile murad; içtihadında hata edenlere azap nazil olmamak veyahut ehl-i Bedr'e azap nazüolmamak veyahut kendileri sarahaten nehyolunmadıkları şeyi işleyenlere azap nazil olmamaktır. İşte şu beyan olunan ahkâmdan herhangisi murad olunursa olunsun ehl-i Bedir için azap mukadder olmadığına âyet delâlet eder ve şu beyan olunan manâların cümlesi ehli Bedir'de mevcut olduğundan onlar ma'zurlardır. Çünkü; ehl-i Bedir'in hatası; beyan olunduğu cihetle içtihadda hatadır. Kezalik esirlerin terhisi bedelinde fidye almak nehyolunmamıştı. Gerçi enbiya-yı sabıkanın ümmetlerine emval-i ganimet helâl olmadığı ma'lûmsa da bu ümmet hakkında helâl veya haram olduğuna dair henüz bir hükm-ü şer'i gelmediğinden ashab-ı izam için fidye alınmasının cevazı veya adem-i cevazı meçhul olduğundan fidyenin alınması ve askerin nevakısının ikmali cihetini ihtiyar etmişlerdi. Bu meselede ashabın kusuru; fidyenin alınmasına sahib-i şeriattan müsaade taleb etmeksizin o fidyeyi almaya cesaret etmeleridir. İslâmın kuvvet ve şevketi zuhur edince fidye alınmasına müsaade-i ilâhiye olacaksa da acele etmeleri hata olmuştur. Ehl-i Bedir'in şu hatalarının affolunmasının sebebi; iptida-yı îslâmda Resûlullah'a iman edip inkıyad-ı tamla inkıyad etmeleri ve silâhları olmadığı halde feda-yı can ederek kâfirlerle muharebeye hazır olmaları ve şevket-i İslâmİyeyi izhar ve din-i ilâhiyi i'lâ eylemeleri ve esasını kurmalarıyla ind-i ilâhide makbul olmalarıdır. Bu âyet-i celileyi «Fidye almak üzerine azab-ı azîmin isabet edeceğini beyanla fidye alınmasının ma'siyet olmasına ve bu re'ye Resûlullah'ın iştiraki cihetiyle Resûlullah'tan günahının suduruna» bazı mülhidler delil addetmişlerse de âyet-i celilede Resûlullah'tan günahının suduruna delâlet yoktur. Çünkü; âyet-i celiledeki i s h a n ; yeryüzünde kâfirlere galebe etmek şartıyla esir alınmasının meşru olduğuna delâlet eder. Zira; i s h a n kâfirlerle çok muharebe ve onları katil ve itlaf etmek suretiyle İslâm'ın şevketini onlara göstermek ve mahabet-i İslâmİyeyi tanıtmaktır. Şu halde Resûlullah ve ashab-ı kiram Bedir'de vuku bulan muharebe-i azîmede bu manânın husule geldiğini zannettiklerinden esir alınmasının ve esirlerden fidye kabulünün cevazını içtihad ettiklerinden günah yoktur ve âyette vaki olan tenbih de şu içtihadda hata üzerine tenbihtir. Binaenaleyh; Bedir gazasında esirlerden alman fidyenin ma'siyet olduğuna delâlet yoktur. Zira; i s h a n ın manâsı olan katl-i kesir ve galebe için bir hadd-i muayyen olmadığı gibi dünyada bulunan bilcümle kâfirleri katletmek ve onların cümlesine galebe eylemek beşer için mümkün olmadığından bilumum kâfirleri Öldürmek manâsı dahi maksud olmadığı bedihidir. Âyetten maksud olan kıtâl-i kesîrin husulü ve adem-i husulü içtihada havale olunmuş birşeydir. Şu halde Resûlullah ve ashabı içtihadlanyla arnel etmişlerdir. İşte bu içtihadın hata olduğuna ve esir almak ve esirlerden fidye kabul etmek zamanı gelmediğine dair taraf-ı ilâhiden tenbih gelmiştir. Yahut âyette fidye alınmak üzere azabın nüzûlüyle korkutmak yalnız ashabadır, Resûlullah'a değildir. Çünkü; ashap muharebede ancak katletmekle me'mur oldukları halde esir aldılar. Halbuki o zaman mükellef oldukları hükm-ü şer'i ellerine geçen kâfirleri öldürmekken Resûlullah'tan isti'zan etmeksizin esir almaları vazifeleri harici hareket olduğundan tehdid olunmuşlardır. Yahut âyette azap nazil olmak ihtimaliyle tehdid; fidye almak garazına binaen esir alanlar hakkındadır. Şu halde mutlaka fidye almak haram olduğuna âyette delâlet yoktur. Maahaza ashabın fidye alınmasına reyleri asakir-i İslâmiyeyi takviye içindir, yoksa kendi menfaatları için değildir. Zemm ise mücerret dünya garazına binaen alınmasına variddir. Şu halde âyette Bedir'de alınan fidyenin ma'siyet olduğuna delâlet olmadığı gibi Resûlullah'tan günahın suduruna dahi hiç delâlet yoktur. Binaenaleyh; bazı mülhidlerin Resûlullah'tan günah sadır olduğuna dair istidlalleri batıldır. *** Vâcib Tealâ ehl-i Bedir'e esir aldıklarından ve esirleri fidye alarak terhis ettiklerinden dolayı itab-ı ilâhi varid olunca ashab-ı kiram emval-i ganimetten birşey almayacaklarına azmetmeleri üzerine bundan sonra ganimetin ibahasını beyan etmek üzere : فكَُلوُاْ مِمَّاِغَنمِْتمُِْ حَلالًَِ طَ يِبًا وَاتقَّوُاْ اللهِإِنَِّ اللهِ غَفوُ رِِرَّحِي مِِ﴿69﴾ buyuruyor. emval-i ganimeti size mubah kılınca siz tayyib ve helâl olduğu halde mal-i ganimeti yiyin ve hatırınıza darlık verecek birşey getirmeyin ki, kemâl-i afiyet ve rahatla yiyesiniz ve günahları irtikâb etmekten sakının ve Allah'tan korkun kî, maâsîyi irtikâba cüret etmeyin ve bundan evvel gaza-yı Bedir esirlerinden dolayı vâki olan hatanızdan da endişe etmeyin. Zira; geçmişte vâki olan hataları Allah-u Tealâ mağfiret buyurucudur ve ceraim-i saire hakkında Allah-u Tealâ merhamet edicidir. Fahri Râzi, Hâzin ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanlarına nazaran bundan evvelki âyet nazil olunca ashab-ı Resûlullah emval-i ganimetten aldıkları şeylere ellerini uzatmadılar ve bilâizin aldıklarına nedamet edince Allah-u Tealâ bu âyetle helâl olduğunu beyanla onların intifama müsaade buyurmakla mesrur etmiştir. Âyet-i celile; emval-i ganimeti ahzetmeye terğibı mutazammındır. Çünkü birşeyin yenmesiyle emretmek; o şeyin vücuduna tevakkuf ettiğinden «Emval-i ganimeti ekledin» demek «Emval-i ganimeti almaya gayret edin» demektir ve şu ter gibi te'kid için helâli tayyib olmakla tavsif buyurmuştur. «Birşeyin hürmetini beyandan sonra var id olan emir; o haram olan şeyin mubah olmasına delâlet eder» diyen usulcüler indinde âyet-i celilede (كُلوُاْ) emri emval-i ganimetin mubah olmasına delâlet eder. Çünkü; ümem-i salifeye ganimetle intif â'ın haram olduğu kafidir. Şu hürmetten sonra varid olan bu emir; ibahasını beyan içindir ve ganimetle intifâ'ın helâl olması bu ümmetin hassasıdır. Bu manâyı Resûlullah'ın (احلتِ لىِ الغنائِم ولمِ تحلِ لحدِ قبلى) kavl-i şeride te'yid eder. Yani «Bana ganimet helâl kılındı, benden evvel hiçbir kimseye helâl kılınmadı» demektir. Şu halde geçmiş şeriatların Kur'an'la mensuh olan ahkâmından birisi'de budur. Binaenaleyh; ganimetin ibahasıyla hüküm; bu şeriatın efdaliyetine delâlet eden ahkâm-ı şer'iye cümlesindendir. Zira; ümem-i salifenin gazalarının faydası yalnız ecr-i uhrevîye münhasırken bu ümmetin dünyaca emeklerini zayi etmeyerek hem ecr-i dünyevî hem de ecr-i uhrevî ihsan etmek onların efdaliyetine delâlet eder. Amma yalnız bu ümmete helâl olmasının hikmeti, ilm-i ilâhiye müfevvazdir. Çünkü; mülkünde mutasarrıftır. İstediği kuluna istediği şeyi helâl kılar, o şeyi istemediği kuluna, haram kılar, mülkün sahibi odur. «Bu niçin böyle oldu?» denmez ve suâle kimsenin haddi yoktur. Şu hüküm; birşeye malik olan insanlarda dahi aynıyla carîdir. Zira; herkes kendi mülkünde istediği kimseyi intifâ'a me'zun kılar ve diğer bir kimseyi o intifâ'dan mahrum eder ve mahrum olan kimsenin «Beni niçin mahrum ettin?» demeye salâhiyeti yoktur. Şu kadar ki, intifâ'a me'zun kıldığını diğerinden daha ziyade sevdiğine delâlet eder. Şu halde Vâcib Tealâ'nın emval-i ganimeti bu ümmete helâl kılması indi ulûhiyette ümmet-i Muhammed'in makbul olmasına dâldir. Binaenaleyh; başkalarına vermediği ve haram kıldığı emval-i ganimeti bu ümmete helâl kılmış ve intifa' etmelerine müsaade buyurmuştur. *** Vâcib Tealâ ashab-ı izamın üserâ-yı Bedir'den fidye almaları üzerine esirler ellerinden alman mallarına pek ziyade müteessif olmalarına binaen Cenab-ı Hak onları İslâm olmaya meylettirmek için : يَاِأيَهَُّاِالنبَِّيُِّ قلُِ لِ مَنِ فِىِ أيَْدِيكُم مِنَِِالأسَْرَى إنِ يعَْلمَِِ اللهِفىِقلُوُبكُِمِْ خَيْرًا يؤُْتكُِمِْ خَيْرًا مِمَّاِأخُِذَِ مِنكُِمِِْ وَيغَْفِرِِْلكَُمِِْوَاللهِغَفوُ رِِرَّحِي مِِ﴿70﴾ وَإِن يرُِِيدُواِْخِيَانتَكََِِفقََدِِْخَانوُاْ الله مِنِقبَْلُِِفَأمَْكَنَِ مِنْهُمِِْوَاللهِعَلِي مِ حَكِي مِِ﴿71﴾ buyuruyor. cümle nâsı irşad ve tarik-ı hakka sevketmek için gönderilen Nebiy-yi Mükerrem ! Esirlerden ellerinizde bulunan kimselere hitap olarak sen de ki, «Eğer Allah-u Tealâ sizin kalbinizde hayır bilirse sizden esaretinize bedel-i fidye olarak alınan mallarınızdan daha hayırlısını Allah-u Tealâ size verir ve geçmiş günahlarınızı setreder. Zira Allah-u Tealâ size imanı ve taatı tevfik etmekle günahlarınızı mağfiret edicidir ve zat-ı ulûhiyetine iltica edenlere merhamet buyurucudur. Ve eğer bu esirler fidye vererek halâs olup seninle muahede ettikten sonra sana hıyanet ederlerse sen taaccüp etme. Zira; onlar senden evvel küfrü irtikâb edib ubudiyetin muktezasından çıkarak Allah-u Tealâ'ya hiyanet ettiler. Binaenaleyh; onlardan ahz-ı intikam etmeye Allah-u Tealâ sana kudret verdi. Şu ahidden sonra tekrar ahidlerini bozarlar ve hıyanet etmeye başlarlarsa da sen mübâlât etme. Zira; senin yardımcın olan Allah-u Tealâ seni onların şerrinden muhafaza eder. Şu halde onların hıyanet etmelerinden sen korkma. Çünkü; Allah-u Tealâ onların niyetlerini bilir ve ilminin muktezasınca onların cezasıyla hükmeder.» Bu âyet-i celilenin hükmü; Resûlulîah'ın nusretini beşarettir. Zira; Resûlullah'a her hıyanet edenlerden ve nakz-ı ahdeyleyenlerden ahz-ı intikam etmeye kudret vereceğini Vâcib Tealâ bu âyetle resûlüne vaad etmiştir ki, metbû' olan resûle vaad etmek o resûlün ümmetine de vaad etmektir. Lâkin ümmetin bihakkın resûle tebaiyetle sünnetini ihya etmesi ve nusrete müstehak olması şarttır. Çünkü; din-i ilâhinin terakkisine sa'yeden resûlüne vaad olunan nusret o dinin i'lâsına çalışan ehl-i imanın cümlesine vaaddir. Şu kadar ki, bu vaad-i ilâhi dinin i'lâsı için çalışmak şartıyla meşruttur. Kaazî ve Hâzinin beyanlarına nazaran âyet-i celile ammünnebi (Abbas) hakkında nazil olmuştur. Çünkü; Abbas Hazretleri Bedir'de esir olunca her okkası kırk dirhem hesabıyla Bedir'e gelen Kureyş askerine sarfetmek üzere maiyetinde götürmüş olduğu yirmi okka altını kendine esaretten halâs bedeli olarak vermişti. Zira; Bedir'e gelen Kureyş'in masraf mı taahhüd eden on kişiden birisi de Abbas idi. Diğerleri sarfedip bunun nöbeti henüz gelmeden esir düştüğünden meblâğ-ı mezkûr yanında kalmış olduğu cihetle boşu boşuna Kureyş'e sarf için yanına aldığı meblâğ kendinin fidye-i necatı olmuştur. Resûlullah Abbas'ın biraderzadesi (Ukeyl) ve (Nevfel)'in fidyelerini de vermesini Abbas'a emredince Abbas «Param yoktur, beni Mekke'de dilenci olarak mı terkedeceksin?» demesi üzerine Resûlullah «Mekke'de haremin (Ümmül Fadl)'a vermiş olduğun altınlar nerededir?Ve Ümmül Fadl'a (Benim ne olacağım malûm değildir. Eğer ölürsem bu altın oğlanlarınla senindir) demedin mi?» buyurdu. Hz. Abbas da «Yâ Resûlallah ! Bunu sana kim söyledi? Bunu kimse bilmiyordu. Çünkü; bu altınları ben (Ümmül Fadl)'a gecenin karanlığında verdim, yanımızda kimse yoktu ve kimseye de demedim» deyince Resûlullah «Bana Rabbim haber verdi» buyurdu. Bunun üzerine Abbas Hazretleri «Yâ Resûlallah ! Ben senin işinde şüphe ediyordum. Şimdi şüphem kalmadı. Binaenaleyh; iman ettim» dedi ve biraderzadelerine de iman etmelerini emretti ve «Allah'tan daha ziyade hayır ve mağfiret isterim» demekle sözüne hitam verdi. Abbas Hazretleri iman ettikten sonra «Benden fidye olarak alman maldan daha ziyade ve hayırlı olarak Allah-u Tealâ bana mal verdi ve çok şeye malik oldum. Hatta yirmi adet köleye malik oldum ki, herbiri yirmişer bin dinar döndürüyorlar ve istediğim zaman bana zemzem veriyorlardı. Binaenaleyh; Allah'ın vaad ettiği mağfirete muntazırım» buyurdukları mervidir. Bu âyet-i celile; beyan olunduğu veçhile Abbas Hazretleri hakkında nazil olmuşsa da sebebin hususuna itibar olunmayıp elfazın umumuna itibar olunmak kaaide-i mer'iyesine binaen esirlerin cümlesine şamildir ve esirlerin cümlesi hakkında nazil olduğu dahi mervidir. Çünkü; âyette hitap zamirleri cemi sryğasıyla varid olduğu gibi diğer elfazın da umum üzere varid olmasına binaen Abbas Hazretleri de dahil olduğu halde umum esirler hakkında nazil olması râcihtir. Âyet-i celilede evvelki (خيرِاً) lafzıyla murad; iman ve taattır. İkinci (خيراً) lafzıyla murad; menâfi-i dünyeviyedir. Mağfiret de menâfi-i âhiretten ibarettir. Şu halde Vâcib Tealâ esirlerden iman edenlere hem menâfi-i dünyayı, hem de menâfi-i âhireti vaad buyurmasıyla imana terğib buyurmuştur. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım: sizin iman edip ibadetle meşgul olduğunuzu Allahu Tealâ bilirse fidye olarak sizden alınan mallarınızdan daha hayırlı dünya malı vereceği gibi âhirette günahlarınızı mağfiret etmek suretiyle sizi dünya ve âhirette mesrur edecek demektir. *** Vâcib Tealâ Bedir vak'asında cereyan eden birçok havadisi ve o havadisin ahkâmını beyandan sonra zaman-ı saadette mevcud olan müslümanları taksim ve herbir kısmın ahkâmından bazılarını beyan etmek üzere : إِنَِِّالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاْ وَهَاجَرُواِْوَجَاهَدُواْ بِأمَْوَالِهِمِْ وَأنَفسُِهِمِِْفىِسَبيِلِِ الله وَالَّذِينَِِآوَواْ وَّنَصَرُواِْأوُْلئَكَِِِ بعَْضُهُمِِْأوَْلِيَاء بَعْ ضِ buyuruyor. kimseler ki, onlar Mekke'de iman edip Resûlullah'a muavenet etmek ve beraberlerinde bulunmak üzere Medine'ye hicret ettiler, malları ve canlarıyla fisebilillâh düşmanlarıyla mücahede ettiler ve şol Medine ahalisi ki, ensar-ı kiramdır. Onlar muhacirleri kendi evlerine oturttular ve yardım ettiler. Muhacirinin düşmanlarına karşı yekdil ve yekvücud olarak muhacirlere muavenette bulunurlar. İşte şu evsafı cami' olanların bazısı bazısının dostudur. Vâcib Tealâ bu âyette muhacirinle ensarı sena buyurmuştur. Çünkü; muhacirinden bir kısım edyân-ı kadimeleri olan putperestliği terkedip rıza-yı ilâhiyi aramak üzere iman ve vatanlarını, mallarını ve akrabalarını terkedip Resûlullah'a muavenet maksadıyla hicret, silâh ve saire gibi hazırlıkları olmadığı halde Bedir gazası gibi mühim gazalarda din düşmanlarıyla muharebe ettiler. İslâmın zayıf olduğu bir zamanda böyle mühim vak'alarda bulunmak, malım ve canını fedaya hazır olarak herşeyi göze aldırmak, din-i İslâmın esasını kurmak, temelini atmak ve ilâsına sa'yetmek mezâyâ-yı insaniyenin en büyük mertebesi olduğu için Cenabı Hak onları bu âyette sena buyurmuştur. Kezalik ensar-ı kiram da Resûlullah'ı kabul edip ihtiyaç zamanı muhacirine ikramda bulunduklarından senaya mazhar olmuşlardır. Bu âyet-i celile ahkâmınca iptida-yı İslâmda muhacir ve ensardan bazıları bazılarına varis olurlardı. Amma küffardan akrabaları varis olamadığı gibi hicret etmeyen müslüman akrabaları dahi varis olamazdı. Şu halde iptida-yı İslâmda bir kimsenin âhara varis olabilmesine sebep ikiydi; Müslim olarak hicret etmek veyahut ensardan olmaktır. Bu sebeplerden birisi kendisinde bulunmayan velev akrabadan olsun muhacirlere ve ensara varis olamazdı. Fahri Râzi ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanları veçhile muhâcirîn-i kiram, menâkıbın a'lâsı ve faziletin bâlâsı olan imanda ensar üzerine sebkat etmeleri ve çok zaman Kureyş tarafından kendilerine vâki olan belâlara sabır ve tahammül eylemeleri ve vatanlarından ayrılmakla arız olan birtakım mazarrat ve meşakkata göğüs germeleri gibi bir çok mezâyâda ensar üzerine faik olup İslâmda muktedâbih olduklarına işaret için Kur'an'da muhacirinle beraber ensar zikrolunan âyetlerde muhacirin takdim olunduğu gibi bu âyette dahi muhacirin takdim olunmuştur. Zira; mühim mesailde temel atanlarla sonradan iltihak edenler arasında birçok fark olduğundan esasını kuranların fazileti elbette ziyadedir. *** Vâcib Tealâ zaman-ı saadette mevcut olan müminlerden kısm-ı evvel olan muhacirini ve kısm-ı sânî olan ensarı zikrettikten sonra müminlerden üçüncü bir kısmı zikretmek üzere : وَالَّذِينَِِ آمَنوُاِْ وَلَمِِْ يهَُاجِرُواِْ مَاِ لكَُمِ مِنِ وَليََتِهِمِ منِ شَيْ ءِِ حَتىَّ يهَُاجِرُواْ وَإِنِِِ اسْتنَصَرُوكُمِِْ فِىِ ال دِينِِِ فعََليَْكُمُِِالنَّصِْرُِِإلَِِِّعَلىَِقوَْ مِ بيَْنكَُمِْ وَبيَْنَهُم مَيثاَ قِ وَاللهِبِمَا تعَْمَلوُنَِ بَصِي رِِ﴿72﴾ buyuruyor. kimseler ki, onlar iman ettiler de Mekke'den Medine'ye hicret etmediler. Ey müminler ! Size hicrette muvafakat etmeyenlerle sizin beyninizde irs hususunda münâsebet yoktur. Binaenaleyh; onlar size, siz onlara varis olamazsınız. Çünkü; irse dair beyninizde velayet yoktur. Bu hüküm onlar hicret edinceye kadar devam eder. Eğer hicret ederlerse o zaman yekdiğerinize varis olursunuz. Ve eğer onlar dîn hususunda sizden yardım taleb ederlerse onlara yardım etmek sizin üzerinize vaciptir. İllâ şol bir kavm-i kâfir ki onlarla sizin beyninizde muahede olarsa ve onlara karşı müminler yardım talebederlerse yardım etmek vacip olmaz. Çünkü; sîzinle muahede sebketmiş olan kafirler hakkında ahde riayet etmek vacip olduğundan ahdin hilâfına ehl-i imana muavenet etmek nakz-ı ahdolacağından gadri mucip olur. Gadir ise caiz olmaz. Ve Allah-u Tealâ sizin amelinizi görücü, bilici ve amelinize göre cezanızı vericidir. Şu halde emr-i ilâhiye muhalefet etmeyin ki, ikaab-ı ilâhiye müstehak olmayasınız. İptida-yı İslâmda ehl-i İslâmın yekdiğeriyle ülfet ve ünsiyet ederek bazılarının bazılarına muavenet etmeleri ve bir noktada içtimâ'ları lâzım olup aralarında nefret ve tefrika caiz olmadığı cihetle hicret vacipti. Çünkü; ehl-i imanın içtimâ'ı o zamanda hicretle husul bulacağından hicrete ihtiyaç vardı. Binaenaleyh; şu vacibe riayet edemeyenlerle riayet edip hicret edenler beyninde irse dair hususatta velayetin kesilmesi beyan olunmasıyla ehl-i imanı hicrete teşvik ve kezalik aralarında münâsebetin kat olunmasının müddeti (حَتىَّ يهَُاجِرُوِاْ) cümlesiyle beyan olunması dahi ehl-i imanı hicrete terğib etmiştir. Çünkü; hicret edenlerle etmeyenler beyninde velayetin inkıtaı hicret edinceye kadar devam edip hicret edince münâsebâtın kemâfissabık avdet edeceğini bilen bir mümin elbette hicret etmekle din kardeşleriyle münâsebâtın iadesine gayret ve rağbet edeceği derkârdır. Hicret edenlerle etmeyenler beyninde velayetin kat'ı her cihetten olmayıp belki yalnız irs hususunda olduğuna işaret için din hususunda hicret etmeyenlere icabına göre yardım etmek hicret edenler üzerine vacip olmuştur. Hulâsa; iptida-yı İslâmda iman .edip de hicret edemeyenlerle hicret edenler arasında irs carî olmadığı ve lâkin hicret edemeyenler hicret edenlerden yardım isterlerse yardım etmek vacip olup yalnız ehl-i imanla muharebe etmemek üzere muahede akdetmiş bir kavim aleyhine yardım isterlerse o kavme karşı nakz-ı ahd ederek yardım etmek caiz olmadığı ve Allah-u Tealâ nakz-ı ahdedenlerin hallerini bildiği ve gördüğü ve binaenaleyh; ahde riayet lâzım olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ zaman-ı saadette mevcut olan müminlerin üç kısmını beyandan sonra kâfirlerin bazı ahkâmını beyan etmek üzere: وَالَّذينَِ كَفَرُواْ بعَْضُهُمِِْأوَْلِيَاء بَعْ ضِِإلَِِّ تفَْعَلوُهُِ تكَُنِفِتنَْةِ ِفِىِالأرَْضِِ وَفَسَا دِ كَبيِ رِِ﴿73﴾ buyuruyor. kimseler kî, onlar kâfir oldular. Onların bazısı bazısının dostudur. Çünkü; onlar akıllarından maksat olan ihtidayı zayi etmek ve kendilerini irşad için gönderilen nebilerine iman etmemek hususunda yekdiğerinin velisidir. Eğer siz düşmanınız olan kâfirleri dost ittihaz ederseniz yeryüzünde büyük fitne ve fesad olur. Yani; kâfirlerin bazıları bazılarının dostu olup ehl-i İslâm aleyhine birbirlerine muavenette bulununca ehl-i İslâma vacip olan; dostlarını ve düşmanlarını bilip dostlarına muhabbet ve muavenet etmek ve düşmanlarına adavet üzere bulunup onları dost tutmamaktır. Eğer bilâkis düşmanları olan kâfirleri dost ittihaz ederlerse bilcümle yeryüzünü ihata ve ekseri aktâr-ı arza eseri sirayet eder belâlar ve büyük fesadlar zuhur eyler ki, önünü almak istersiniz, lâkin önünü almak mümkün olamaz. Çünkü o fesad; sizin ve Allah'ın düşmanlarını dost ittihaz ettiğinizden neş'et ettiği cihetle o fesadın men'ine.kaadir olamazsınız. Binaenaleyh; her cümlenize sirayet eder de, âlemde büyük büyük fesad olur. Fahri Râzi ve Nisâbûrî'nin beyanları veçhile işte o fesad; ehl-i İslâmın kendilerini hakir ve zelil görmekle kâfirleri âlî görerek onlara meyi ü muhabbet etmeleridir ki bu; dermanı bulunmaz bir derttir. Zira; kâfirler daima ehl-i imana buğz ve adavet üzere bulunduklarından her zaman ehl-i İslâm aleyhine fırsata intizar ve fırsat düştükçe ehl-i İslâmı zaafa duçar etmeye gayret ederler. Beyan olunduğu veçhile İslâmların kâfirlere muhabbetleri sebebiyle kâfirlerin âdât ve ahlâklarını taklid etmekten ziyade ehl-i İslâm için bir felâket olamaz. Çünkü kâfirleri taklid; âdât ve ahlâk-i İslâmiyenin tedricen sukuutuna bâdî olacağı cihetle ırk-ı İslâmın zaafa duçar olacağında şüphe olunamaz. Bu ise İslâm için bâis-i inkırazdır. Binaenaleyh; kâfirleri daima düşman bilmek ve şerlerinden hazer üzere bulunmak ehl-i İslâm için vezaif-i diniye ve mühimme cümlesinden olduğuna işaret için Cenab-ı Hak bu âyette ehl-i İslâmın onları dost ittihaz etmeleri büyük fesadı mucip olacağını beyanla tavsiye buyurmuştur. İşte bu âyet-i celile ehl-i İslâm için büyük bir derstir. Çünkü; âyette üç hüküm vardır : Birincisi ; kâfirlerin birbirine dost olmalarıdır ki dost daima dostunun tarafını tutar ve icabında dostuna yardım eder, fırsat düştükçe düşman addettiği millete ihaneteder. Binaenaleyh; hiçbir kâfir milleti ehl-i İslâmı diğer kâfir üzerine tercih etmez. Ancak menfaat icabıdır ki, o menfaat bitinceye kadar mümaşat eder. İkincisi ; ehl-i imanın kâfirleri dost ittihaz etmelerinin yeryüzünde fitne olmasıdır. Çünkü; kâfirleri dost ittihaz edince ehl-i İslâm onların fena ahlakıyla tahalluk eder ve onların dostluğuna mağrur olarak âdât-ı İslâmiye ve an'anât-ı milliyyeyi terkederek her feyzi onlardan bekler ve onları âlî kendini hakir görmekle kuvve-i umumiye zafaa duçar olur ve metanetini kaybeder. Binaenaleyh; kâfirler diyar-ı İslâma hücumla akıllara hayret verecek fitneler zuhur eder ve nitekim öyle olduğuna da vukuat şahittir. Üçüncüsü ; kâfirleri dost ittihaz etmek büyük fesada bâdı olur. Zira; fitne olan yerde fesad olacağı şüphesizdir. Enfal 74. Ayet Vâcib Tealâ ehl-i İslâmın muhacir ve ensardan olanlarına ta'zîm lâzım olduğunu beyan etmek üzere : وَالَّذِينَِِآمَنوُاْ وَهَاجَرُوِاْ وَجَاهَدُواِْفىِسَبيِلِِ الله وَالَّذِينَِِآوَواْ وَّنَصَرُواِْأوُلئَِكَِِهُمُِِالْمُؤْمِنوُنَِ حَقًّاِلهَُّمِ مَغْفِرَةِ وَرِزْ قِ كَرِي مِِ﴿74﴾ buyuruyor. kimseler ki, onlar imanla beraber vatan-ı aslîlerini terkle hicret ve din-i mübîne muavenet ve rıza-yı Bariyi tahsil için adâ-yı dinle muharebe ettiler ve şol kimseler ki, onlar muhacirleri kendi evlerinde oturttular ve din-i İslâmın temelini kurmaya ve âleme dağılmasına gayret ve muhacirlere yardım ettiler, İşte şu iman edip Resûlullah'a muavenet etmek için hicret etmek ve fisebilillâh mücahede eylemek ve muhacirini hanesinde iskân edip din-i mübin-i Muhammedi'ye yardım etmek gibi evsaf ve mezâyâ-yı âliyeyi cami olan kimseler ancak hak ve sabit olarak mümin-i kamillerdir. Onlar için Bablerinden günahlarını setretmek gibi mağfiret-i azîme ve güzel rızıklar vardır. Fahri Râzi'nin beyanı veçhile bu âyette Vâcib Tealâ muhacir ve ensarı birkaç cihetle meth ü sena buyurmuştur. Çünkü bunları bundan evvelki âyetlerde zikrettikten sonra tekrar zikretmek; hallerine ihtimam, şan ve şereflerine ta'zîm ifade ettiği gibi, hakkaa mümin olduklarını beyan etmek imanlarında sebat ve kalplerinde itminan olduğuna ve sarsılmaz bir itikaada malik olduklarına delâlet eder. Çünkü; imanında sebatı olmayan bir kimse din-i aslîsi olan putperestliği ve vatanını terkle malını ve canını din uğrunda fedaya hazır olamaz. Halbuki, bunlar her türlü fedâkârlığı ihtiyar ettiler. Eğer hakkıyla mümin olmasalar bu fedâkârlığı ihtiyar edemezlerdi. Vâcib Tealâ bunları mağfiretinin azametine ve kemâline delâlet için ( مَغْفِرَةِ) lâfzı tazime delâlet eden tenvin ve nekre olarak varid olduğu gibi" âhir ette kemâl-i rahatlarına işaret için (رِزْ قِ) lâfzı keremle tavsif, olunmuştur ki rızıklan arzularına muvafık olacağına işarettir. Yani rızkın kerim olması; sahibinin hoşnud olmasıdır. Hulâsa; insanların âhirette arzu ve emelleri ikidir: Birincisi ; azaptan kurtulmak, İkincisi ; derecât-ı âliyeye nail olmaktır. Cenab-ı Hak bu âyette mağfiret olunacaklarını beyanla azaptan halâslarına ve rızıklarının kerim olmasını beyanla derecâta nail olacaklarına işaretle şanlarına ta'zîm ve derecelerinin âlî olacağını beyan buyurmuştur. İşte şu saadete nail olabilmek için ancak ciddiyet üzere iman etmek ve din uğrunda fedâ-yı cana hazır olmak ve fütursuz sa'y ü gayret ve azîmet-i sadıka sahibi olmak ve Iezzât-ı cismaniyeyi terkle her türlü fedâkârlığı ihtiyar etmekle hasıl olacağı bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. Enfal 75. Ayet Vâcib Tealâ zaman-ı saadette mevcut olan müminlerin ahvalini beyandan sonra Mekke'nin fethinden sonra iman edenlerin ahvalini beyan etmek üzere : وَالَّذِينَِِ آمَنوُاِْ مِنِ بعَْدُِِ وَهَاجَرُواِْ وَجَاهَدُواِْ مَعكَُمِِْ فَأوُْلئَكَِِِ مِنكُمِْ وَأوُْلوُاِْ الأرَْحَامِِِ بعَْضُهُمِِْ أوَْلَىِ ببِعَْ ضِِ فِىكِتاَبِِ اللهِإِنَِّ الله بكُِ لِِ شَيْ ءِِعَلِي مِِ﴿75﴾ buyuruyor. kimseler ki, onlar Mekke'nin fethinden sonra iman ederek hicret ettiler ve sizinle beraber düşmanla muharebeye hazır oldular. İşte şu evsafı cami olanlar sizin kardeşlerinizdendirler. Ve zîrahim mahrem olanların bazısı bazısına Allah'ın kitabında ve hükmünde evlâdır. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ herşeyi bilicidir. Binaenaleyh; hükmü yerli yerindedir. Yani; şol müminler ki, onlar (Bedir), (Hudeybiye) ve (Mekke)'nin fethi gibi mühim vukuatlardan sonra iman ettiler de din-i mübini i'lâ için bazı gazalarda sizinle beraber muharebede bulundular ve din-i İslâmı terviç ve sünen-i Muhammediyyeyi ihya ve ta'mim etmek üzere mallarını ve canlarını fedaya hazır oldular. İşte şu evsafı cami' olan kimseler sizin ihvan-ı dininizdir. Binaenaleyh; onları kendi nefsiniz gibi sevmeli ve onlara riayette kusur etmemelisiniz ki, cümleniz aile-i vahide gibi olup düşmanlarınıza karşı kuvvetinizi muhafaza edesiniz ve beyinlerinde karabet olan müminler birbirlerine hükm-ü ilâhide ve ahkâm-ı Kur'ân'da ecanipten daha elyaklar ve daha yakınlardır. Zira; irs hususunda akraba birbirlerine varis olurlar, amma ecanip birbirine varis olamazlar. Binaenaleyh; karabet sahibi olanlar birbirine ecaniptçn daha evlâdır. Zira; dekaayık-ı esrara vakıf olan Allahü Zülcelâl kulları beyninde kimlerin kimlere münâsip ve irs hususunda kimin kime daha ziyade yakın olacağını bildiğinden ilminin muktezasına göre hükmetmiştir ve hükmünde asla hata olmaz. Fahri Râzi ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile bu âyette (بعد) lâfzından müstefad olan s o n r a I ı k la murad; Bedir vak'ası veyahut Hudeybiye veyahut feth-i Mekke'den sonra olmasında ihtilâf vâki olmuşsa da esah olan fethi Mekke'den sonra demektir. Çünkü; Bedir ve Hudeybiye vak'alarında henüz İslâm şevket bulmamış ve şevket-i İslâmiyenin tezyidi için Mekke'de olan Müslümanların Medine'ye hicretlerine şiddetle ihtiyaç vardı. Amma feth-i Mekke'den sonra İslâmiyet kuvvet bulup Mekke-i Mükerreme'de bilâd-ı İslâmiye meyanına dahil olunca Mekke'den Medine'ye hicrette ziyade fayda melhuz olmadığı cihetle hicrete mahal kalmadığından hicret edip etmemek herkesin kendi ihtiyarına terk olunmuştur. Resûlullah'ın (لحجرت بعدالفتح) kavl-i şeride bu manâyı ifade etmektedir. Yani; «Mekke'nin fethinden sonra hicrete lüzum yok» demektir. Şu halde Mekke'nin fethinden evvel hicretin varlığını beyan etmiştir. Binaenaleyh; hicretin inkıtaı Mekke'nin fethinden sonradır. Yoksa (Hudeybiye) yahut (Bedir) vak'asından sonra değildir. Bu hadis-i şerifte beyan olunan hicretin inkıtâ'ı Mekke'den Medine'ye hicretin inkıtâ'ına mahsustur ve illâ hicret ilâyevmilkıyam bakî ve meşrudur. Hadis-i şerifte nefyolunan; hicretin vücubudur, yoksa bilkülliye hicreti nefyetmek değildir. Çünkü hicrete sebep; dine hizmet ve İslâmın şevketini tezyid ve herkes mükellef olduğu ahkâmı yoluyla edâ edebilmektir. Şu sebep her nerede ve her ne zaman mevcut olursa hicret lâzımdır. Binaenaleyh; İslâmiyetin zaafa düştüğü bir zamanda Müslümanların bir iklime içtimâ' ederek ehl-i İslâmın küffara karşı kuvvetini izhar etmesine lüzum görülüyorsa Müslümanların o iklime hicretleri vacip olur. Kezalik bir beldede ehl-i İslâmın azlığından dolayı dinini muhafaza edemeyen kimseye dinini yoluyla ikaame edecek bir İslâm beldesine hicret etmesi vacip olur. Şu halde hicretin sebebi; hicrete ihtiyaçtır. Binaenaleyh; her ne zaman hicrete ihtiyaç messederse hicret etmek bir emr-i lâzım olduğu cihetle hicret ilâyevmilkıyam bakîdir. Hülâsa; Mekke'nin fethinden sonra iman edip hicret edenler daha evvel hicret edenlerin kardeşleri olduğu ve zevilerhamın bazısı bazısına irs hususunda diğerlerinden daha yakın bulunduğu ve kitabullahın hükmü de bu minval üzere olduğu ve Allah-u Tealâ'nın herşeye âlim bulunduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir.